Is Love Only Wanted? Or Needed?
by MoustachesMakeEverythingFunner
Summary: Tamaki, Haruhi, and the rest of the host club are in Boston! They meet five girls. And guess what? Somehow the girls snag a debt, and they have to work for the host club. It doesn't suck. Hopefully:D TamaXHaru KyouyaXOC MoriXOC HoneyXOC HikaXOC KaoXOC
1. Hyper Dogs and Cute Boyfriends

**Me: YAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

**Haruhi: (Interrupts) JUST GET ON WITH IT! Stop "yay"-ing! **

**Me: *sniff* Fine. Sigh...sadly enough, OHSHC does not belong to me. It belongs completely to Bisco Hatori. *starts crying***

**Honey: WAAAHHHH! Have some cake! **

**Me: No...as much as I would like some, we have to get on with the story...**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: As suckish as it may be...**

**Tamaki: I was going to say that, Hika... Oh well, I've still got Haruhi... *hugs Haruhi* HAHA, Hikaru! One victory! **

**Me: SHUT UP EVERYONE! While the stupid twins' comment may be true -.-"... I shall ignore it. I want to apologize in advance for some typos in this chapter and later chapters. My laptop was being a retard and changed all the "i"s to capital "i"s. I tried to change back most of them, but I might have missed some here and there...so, gomen... **

**Kyouya: *sigh* When will you admit it was you being a retard and that you messed up your laptop? **

**Me: *focuses death glare on Kyouya and talks through clenched teeth* THANK YOU, Kyouya dear, for your VERY insightful comments...! Let us get on with the story before the animals *gestures to all characters* comment some more.**

**Mori: ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Haruhi stretched her legs on top of the soft suede footrest in front of her. She thumbed casually through the hardcover English book in her lap. Sunlight streamed through the open windows in her room that overlooked a lawn bustling with high school students. Antoinette nuzzled Haruhi's feet with her nose, and she laughed.

"Anne! Stop it! That tickles," Haruhi laughed softly.

Suddenly, Antoinette looked up and stopped licking her socks. Barking crazily, she raced heavily to the door, her golden ears flopping and her silky tail wagging rapidly. She yipped happily at the door as it opened quickly. A slim but muscular figure stepped in, dressed in dark blue designer jeans, an unzipped red hoodies, and a black t-shirt. He slipped off his shoes and ran a long-fingered hand through his golden hair as he walked in. Antoinette's pink tongue shot out, a burst of color against her black doggie lips, and happily slurped at his fingers as she pounced on him, placing both paws on his thighs and standing up. He toppled to the floor and laughed, hugging and snuggling with Antoinette as she ran her wet tongue across his face.

"Anne! Aww! I missed you too!" he cried happily.

They snuggled for a few more seconds, until Antoinette bounded off of him and nudged him to his feet. He rushed over to the couch and placed his handsome face in front of Haruhi's.

"Kya!" she wailed, startled, flinging her English book onto the ground.

"Haruhi!" he grinned, beaming childishly.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Yay!" he said joyfully. "Haruhi, I missed you!"

He released Haruhi and sat next to her. He smiled brightly and slipped both his arms under her arms, wrapping them around her waist. Haruhi blushed crimson and ducked her head, her earlobe-length brown hair swinging forward slightly. His breath was warm on her cheek as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Waah!" she cried, pushing him away and scooting away hurriedly.

Haruhi placed her hand on her heart as Tamaki sat there, bewildered and looking like a child who had just lost his lollipop. What…what was that? Her…heart. It pounded rapidly in her chest, and she was almost a hundred percent sure it would break through her ribs. Haruhi turned back to Tamaki, who had retreated into his corner of woe, pouting. She approached him slowly, her sock-encased feet padding over the wood floor. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tamaki," Haruhi started.

He turned to her, still in his crouching position.

"What…what did I do wrong?" he sniffled.

Tears welled in his eyes.

"Sorry," she apologized.

The tears disappeared as he leapt up and embraced Haruhi.

"Yay!" he yelled cheerfully.

He let go of her and they walked over to the couch, where Antoinette was curled up. He sat down next to Antoinette and pulled Haruhi down next to him.

"I want a hello kiss!" he exclaimed.

"Wha…what? I thought w-we only agreed on a good morning kiss and a good night kiss!" she said as a blush spread to her cheeks.

"I want a kiss!" he pouted.

Haruhi shoved a hand In front of his face.

"Wait. What are you doing here? I said for you not to distract me!" she said.

"Anne wandered into your room from the doggy flap we built in the 'love door' and I came to get her," he said.

"Can't you get her later? I told you not to bother me!" Haruhi said.

He looked sad.

"But…but I feel lonely without Haruhi," he said.

Haruhi slowly brought her hand down and gazed at his face, the long golden lashes, the violet blue eyes, and the slightly tanned skin from the Boston sun. He was so cute. Suddenly, her hand reached out to touch his cheek. What the…? Her hand was moving of its own accord! She couldn't stop it! She cupped his face with both of her hands and leaned forward. Her heart throbbed insanely. She kissed him. Haruhi could tell Tamaki was surprised, but he kissed her back. Suddenly, the door was flung open and she froze. What was she doing? Haruhi had never done such a thing before in her life. Hikaru and Kaoru stomped in, breathless. They ran over to them, and both froze in front of them.

"What the h*ll are you two doing?" they yelled in unison.

Tamaki and Haruhi both turned bright red.

"U-uh," Tamaki stammered.

The twins marched over to him and grabbed him.

"You pervert! Harassing Haruhi! Taking advantage of her is completely unacceptable!" they yelled at the same time, dragging him over to the wall.

"Waah! Haruhi! Help me!" Tamaki yelled in terror as the twins prepared to pummel him.

Haruhi giggled, which was totally uncharacteristic of her.

"Wait, you guys…stop. Tamaki wasn't harassing me!" she said as she rushed over to where they were In Identical positions, their fists under Tamaki's jaw.

Tamaki flailed around wildly, wailing. The twins turned around, their expressions identically dark.

"So what _were _you doing? Huh?" they questioned, smirking.

Haruhi blushed again. Tamaki came to the rescue.

"Haha. Jealous, Hikaru?" he laughed, flipping his hair and gazing at his reflection in the mirror on the wall narcissistically. (**Cue the sparkles…now.**)

Okay. So he didn't really come to the rescue. At least he tried. Hikaru's eyes narrowed.

"Wait. Wait! Haha. Guess what, Hikaru? We were doing what most couples do? Haha," Haruhi said nervously.

Hikaru's mouth tightened into a fine white line. Suddenly he bolted out of the room. Kaoru shrugged apologetically, and then rushed after his twin. Oh, no. What was wrong with Hikaru? Tamaki crouched in the center of the room, quivering with fear and clutching Antoinette and his teddy bear, Kuma-chan. His self-spotlight shone brightly on him. Suddenly, the door burst open again. Kyouya walked in, clutching his clipboard. Mori was behind him, with Honey on his shoulders.

"How…how the heck did you get in?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped in, each holding up a bobby pin in his right hand, and smiling mischievously. Haruhi guessed that Hikaru had been faking being upset earlier so he could get everyone to walk in on them doing "couple-y" stuff.

"Tama! Haru!" Honey cried happily, his stuffed bunny, Usa-chan, dangling from his hand.

Kyouya looked at the sobbing Tamaki and scribbled something down on his clipboard.

"Haruhi. It's time to go to class," Kyouya said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay. Um…could someone get Tamaki out of his depressed state? I'm going to go change," she said, pointing to a huge smear of frosting on her loose yellow plaid shirt.

"What happened?" Hikaru and Kaoru as said simultaneously.

"I spilled a little of Honey's cake on my shirt when I was helping him carry it after class," she explained.

Tamaki emerged from his emo corner at the thought of seeing her in a new outfit and jumped up. He pushed Haruhi into her bathroom and left her to change. She stripped out of her shirt and her black jeans. She pulled on a black short skirt Tamaki bought for her (even though she protested) and a white t-shirt. Haruhi tugged at the short sleeves and slipped into the black ballet flats. She really didn't want to wear this, but they forced her. She had tried telling them that it was too much and that she just wanted to wear jeans and a tee, but they wouldn't listen. Haruhi stepped out of the room. Tamaki picked her up and twirled her around.

"Waah! So kawaii! My little Haruhi!" he sobbed happily.

He clutched her tightly and cried. Tamaki finally let go of Haruhi and set her down. She stumbled a few steps. Honey oohed and aahed in the background

"Haruhi's so cute!" he said in wonder.

Kyouya wrote something in his notebook, snapped a picture with his cell phone, and pushed Haruhi out the door, then held Tamaki back as he reached for her, pleading for a goodbye kiss. Kyouya looked at Tamaki, who was now in his depressed corner again, and jotted down some more stuff on his clipboard. Haruhi sighed and slung her black messenger bag over one shoulder. 'English class, here I come,' she thought. 'All that reading and practicing had better pay off.'


	2. Cupcakey Dreams and Stuffed Bunnies

**Tamaki: Hello everyone...welcome! **

**Hikaru: IT'S MY TURN TODAY IDIOTIC-**

**Kaoru: (whispers) Be polite.**

**Hikaru: ...IDIOTIC MILORD! (whispers) Is that polite enough?**

**Me: *grabs microphone* Sadly, no... Look, he's cultivating mushrooms... **

**Kyouya: Oh...it's _Aminita muscaria _and _Trametes versicolor _today.**

**Me: Uhhhh... AH! My brain! It's contaminated by the rays of sheer genius coming out of this lovely specimen of brain! *points to Kyouya's head* Take it away! Take it away! AHHHHH! *collapses on the ground, clutching Kyouya's head and bringing him down with me* **

**Kyouya: AHHH! Get off, you baka! **

***Honey wakes up from his nap***

**Everyone: AHHHHHH! RUN! RUN! RUUUUNNNNN! **

**Hikaru: *Grabs microphone quickly* AHHHHH- OHSHC STILL DOES NOT BELONG TO THIS IDIOTIC FUNNYMOUSTACHE OR WHATEVER HER NAME IS!-AHHHHH! *drops microphone* RUUUNNN! HONEY'S COMING AFTER US! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Cupcakes. That was all Aiko could think of. Vanilla ones, chocolate ones, lemon ones, heavily frosted and dusted with colored sugar.

"Eh…ah…ai…aik…aiko? Ka…kana…kani…kaneko?" the teacher struggled to pronounce her name. "Aiko Kaneko?"

She finally got it right. Immediately, hushed whispers filled the room.

"Oh my…that's one of the exchange students from Japan! That rich school…St. Lobelia's! That little girl is so cute! And the girl behind her is so pretty! I don't know how I could ever compete with her," a girl to Aiko's left exclaimed as quietly as she could.

"Oh, yeah. I heard some people talking about…what was it? The Zuka Club? Is that Aiko girl and that Ayumu girl a member? 'Cause, dang, they're both really cute," a boy two seats behind Aiko said.

She groaned inwardly and brushed a loose caramel blonde wave of hair behind one of her dainty ears. The Zuka Club. She hated it. A lot of people In St. Lobelia's loved it, but she and her friends hated it. Jeesh. They were girls for goodness sake's! Shouldn't they be swooning over boys instead of Benio and her idiotic posse? The girl behind her, who she supposed was his girlfriend, slapped him.

"What about me?" she said. "You can't go hitting on other girls!"

She turned away and buried her head in her arms. Her friend tried to comfort her.

"C'mon, Nicky! He can't possibly like them. I mean, the tall one is really pretty, but she seems kind of silent…I think she'd just shun whoever dared hit on her. And the little one's really cute and all, but in an elementary school way. She looks like a little kid!" her friend cajoled.

Aiko sighed. It was true. At 4 feet 7 Inches tall, she was the shortest seventeen-year-old the world had ever seen. Finally, the chattering stopped. The teacher called her name again.

"Aiko Kaneko?" the teacher asked.

Aiko smiled her most adorable smile and lifted one small, slim hand into the air.

"Here!" she smiled.

The class squealed.

"She's so cute! Like a bunny!" they cried.

She giggled, and then waited for the teacher to start the class. Suddenly, the door burst open. A tall, handsome guy walked in, carrying an adorable little boy on his shoulders. The little boy was clutching a stuffed bunny. Hmmph. No matter how cute it was, surely her fluffily kawaii, black-and-white spotted stuffed puppy, Inu-chan, was cuter.

His blonde locks tumbled over his forehead as he grinned cutely at the class. His big devil's food cake colored eyes shone happily as the big guy lifted him off his shoulders and plopped him down in the seat to Aiko's right. The big guy sat down behind him.

"Sorry we're late!" the little one chirped, smiling at the teacher.

"Aww. It's alright," the teacher cooed.

"OMG! Aren't those two from Ouran High? I heard It's even richer than Lobelia's!" a girl squealed.

"Ooh. The big one's hot!" a group of girls near Aiko giggled, gesturing at the tall guy. "And the little one is adorable!"

"God. Can we just stop with this now?" Aiko's cousin Ayumu groaned quietly from her seat behind me, which was next to the tall dude.

Aiko turned around to face her. Ayumu's sleek, straight jet black hair was in a low side pony, and the gold flecks in her metallic gray eyes shimmered as they met Aiko's honey-colored ones. Her thick, long black lashes fluttered as she blinked, bored. Her Chanel's-Jersey-Rose-colored lips were pursed, her head resting on her slender arms. Aiko flipped her cell phone open and fired a quick text to all her best friends.

**To: Ayumu, Emiko, Izumi, Maiko, **

**From: Aiko **

**soooo bored our class is so weird GOD! get me out u guys…wait ayu…ur in my class so u cant get me out…darn… **

It took a second for one of them to respond.

**To: Aiko **

**From: Izumi**

**hehe srry we cant playin a prank…our best one yet…and possibly the most painful for the victim…but u kno wat we say…THE MORE HURT THE BETTER! :D**

A second later, her phone vibrated again.

**To: Aiko, **

**From: Maiko**

**hehe srry we cant playin a prank…our best one yet…and possibly the most painful for the victim…but u kno wat we say…THE MORE HURT THE BETTER! :D**

Aiko laughed silently. As expected from the twins, Izumi and Maiko. Sending identical texts. Typical.

**To: Aiko**

**From: Emiko**

**SRRYYY! I cant….cuz I found meself a new BOYTOY! **

She groaned. Seriously?

**To: Emiko**

**From: Aiko**

**serious? u have a new one every week….CANT U EVEN HELP ONE YR BESST FRIENDS? :( **

Emiko didn't answer. Aiko glared at the shiny screen of her phone. Her phone vibrated suddenly.

**To: Aiko**

**From: Ayumu**

**well duh I cant get u out NOW STOP TEXTIN! were in class now!**

She laughed quietly.

**To: Ayumu**

**From: Aiko**

**haha ayu…u realize ur textin 2 smart one**

Aiko could feel Ayu's glare on the back of her head as she received her text.

**From: Ayumu**

**To: Aiko**

**well. ARGH D:**

Ah, this was getting interesting. Toying with Ayu was always fun. Maybe she should tease Ayu about the cute tall guy sitting next to her…


	3. Superglue Pranks and Weird Disguises

**Honey: CAKE! CAKE!**

**Aiko: Stop being wierd, idiot. At least you have cake. Where are my CUPCAKES?**

**Honey: WAHHHHHH! Takashi!**

**Mori: Ah.**

**Ayumu: Um...this conversation is getting kind of pointless...**

**Me: *jumps in* Because I'm not here! **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: What the h*ll? You wish. **

**Me: Shut up. You're just upset cause I went to watch Source Code and you didn't. And don't cuss. This story is censored, for some reason... **

**Honey: I watched Hop with Takashi...**

**Me: OKAY! So, OHSHC still doesn't belong to me and it never will...much to my dismay...**

**Hikaru: Hey. Do I get a girlfriend?**

**Kaoru: Yeah. Me too...**

**Me: Don't interrupt me! And that question was totally random... Oh well, enjoy...Please review! And if you have any ideas, for how the story should progress, please tell me! :D**

**Hikaru: I'm so lonely... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Izumi and Maiko walked side by side down the hallway, bobbing their heads lightly to the music playing through their ear buds from their purple phones. They attracted looks as they strode through the packed clusters of students. The two were decked out in the same outfit- well, more like disguise: cheery yellow Diane von Furstenberg ruched tank tops, dark blue skinny jeans, plum purple Converse Chuck Taylor oxfords, and amethyst stud earrings. White Ray-Bans were perched on their identical heads of thick, long, ebony hair, with side swept bangs of the same color. Their mid-back length hair was straight. Their medium complexioned faces held naturally Urban Decay Voodoo-colored lips that were curved into mischievous grins. Their big violet eyes were fixed on one prize though. The screams of innocent people as they discovered their butts were super-glued to the toilet seats. Hehe. The twins removed their ear buds and slipped their deep purple LG Vortexes into the front pockets of their jeans simultaneously while walking down the hall. The identical plum handbags slung over their left shoulders carried their containers of superglue. They strode into the unisex bathroom and smirked deviously at each other, and then bumped fists. After making sure no one else was in there, both whipped out their superglue and walked into separate stalls. Izumi looked at the toilet seat in her stall. There seemed to be a line of something running along the seat. She bent down with a wad of toilet paper and wiped at it. The toilet paper stuck there, refusing to come off. Someone had already super-glued it? Izumi emerged from her stall the same time Maiko emerged from hers.

"Someone already did it…?" they wondered together.

"Who the heck?" they said, at the same time.

"How about going pay a tribute to our fellow pranksters?" Izumi grinned.

"Shall we, sister dear?" her younger twin asked, laughing and holding her arm out.

"We shall," Izumi smirked.

They then linked arms and started to walk out. Suddenly, two objects dropped onto the ground. Izumi and Maiko collided with them.

"Watch where you're going, banano estúpido," the twin girls grumbled from their places on the ground at the figures in front of them.

They knocked fists again, and then stood up and turned back to the two people in front of them, smiling their trademark devious grins.

"Oh? So we're stupid bananas now?" the two figures said at the same time.

"Yep," both girls grinned.

"Said the girls who thought of the super glue idea _after_ us," they retorted simultaneously, standing up.

They tilted their heads toward Izumi and Maiko, their grins cocky and mischievous on their handsome faces. Their topaz-colored eyes flickered devilishly as each of them brushed their reddish-brown (**I'm kinda confused about their hair colors, because in most OHSHC fanfics, it's red...but in some pictures and fanfics, it's brown...so I'm going with reddish-brown...)** hair out of their eyes at the same time. They were both wearing slightly rumpled white Calvin Klein v-neck t-shirts, dark blue straight-leg jeans, and white Nike high top sneakers.

"Well! That's just swell, coming from some nitwit boys who just fell from the sky," Izumi said.

"Correction. We jumped from the top of a stall, where we were hiding to hear the screams of people who had their butts super-glued to a toilet," they smiled confidently.

"What? You…you _balanced_? On that one inch thick sheet of metal?" Maiko asked incredulously.

"Yep. 'Cause that's what people who have ninja skills do," the second one grinned.

"You two? Ninjas? How's it going on You Wish Planet?" both girls smirked.

"It's going well up there, actually. Up there, we're rich, have all the girls swooning for us, and are incredibly awesome and handsome. Oh, wait. That's in reality," they sneered.

Izumi and Maiko rolled their eyes.

"You guys are incredibly arrogant," they both said.

"Sorry you can't afford to be confident…peasants," they snickered.

"Oh! Just 'cause we're scholarship students from St. Lobelia's? So just 'cause we're not spoiled, whiny, rich brats, we don't have the right to be confident?" Izumi said, fuming.

"Look, If we wanted to hear from *ssholes, we would have farted, okay?" the twin girls said together.

They laughed.

"Good one," the first one said, with an annoyingly overconfident smile. "Maybe I'll use it sometime."

"Oh? Oh, so you'll just use it some time. Who the h*ll gave you permission to use it?" Izumi said angrily.

The first one opened his mouth, ready to fire yet another witty comeback, when the second one grabbed his arm.

"Hikaru. We must forgive these poor peons," the second one said, looking a tad sympathetic.

Somehow, it was even worse than…er, what was his name? Oh yes. Hikaru. Somehow it was even worse than Hikaru's biting insults. Izumi and Maiko narrowed their eyes and glared venomously at them.

"So, Hikaru, is it?" Izumi asked, trying her best to sound cordial, and gritting her teeth.

"That's Hitachiin-sama to you," the first said said cockily, laughing.

"I'll call you whatever I want!" Izumi hissed.

God. This guy's arrogance annoyed Izumi to the point of wanting to slap him. She smirked. She'd beat him at his own game when he was least expecting it…maybe later.

"How 'bout 'baby'?" he grinned.

Before Izumi could retort/slap him, both boys said, "So the one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru, okay?"

"Izumi. MaIko," the girls said icily, pointing to themselves in turn.

"Okay. Well, Izumi, MaIko, if you're so poor, what are you doing in those getups? You look like you're going to some party in LA…not to mention completely broke. Those things cost a fortune," Hikaru and Kaoru said, pointing at the girls' outfits. "To people like you."

"Psh. You think we actually go around looking like this all the time?" both girls said as they both fingered their purple handbags, ignoring the 'to people like you' comment. "It's called a disguise."

"And yet we were under the impression that disguises were supposed to draw attention _away _from you," the boys said at the same time.

"Yeah. But In this case, it was so if teachers asked, 'Did anyone see who went into the bathroom?' they would give a description completely different to what we usually look like," Izumi and Maiko said as we headed into separate stalls.

"Uh…what are you two doing?" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they rapped on the doors of the girls' stalls.

The girls didn't answer them. Instead, they slipped out of their expensive yellow tanks and stuffed them into their big handbags. Then, they pulled thin white v-neck American Apparel t-shirts out of their bags, pulled them on, and then yanked on black Nike Tempo shorts that had been crammed in their bags, after stripping out of those dangerously tight skinny jeans that had threatened to squeeze the life from their slender legs. They tied up their hair in slightly messy ponytails, slung the bags back over their shoulders, and then flung open the stall doors simultaneously.

"Much better," the two girls exhaled, stepping out and sliding the sunglasses back on their heads.

Hikaru and Kaoru gaped for a while, and then finally regained their voices.

"You look like that usually?" Hikaru asked, his eyes unbelieving.

"Yeah…got a problem? Its volleyball tryouts today," Izumi glared at him.

"No, but you don't really come across as…sporty," Hikaru said as he winced, probably anticipating a punch from her.

"Ugh. It's these clothes, right? I told you these shorts were too short!" Izumi fake bickered with her sister.

"It's not my fault. Stupid Emi swapped them with our hoodies and guy shorts," Maiko said, rolling her eyes at the thought of their well-meaning best friend Emiko.

"Ah. No…it's just…you guys seem so polished, you know perfectly manicured nails, glossy hair, and lip-glossed lips. Not what a sport fanatic would usually pay attention to, you know?" they blurted.

"You guys think we did this to ourselves? Ha. Yeah right. We'd rather eat alarm clocks," the girls laughed.

"Sorry? Alarm clocks?" the guys said, looking alarmed at Izumi and Maiko's sanity levels.

"Yeah. We're weird like that sometimes," they grinned. "What we're saying is that we don't do this. Emiko blackmailed us by threatening to tell of the countless life-threatening pranks we played in the last few years or so."

"Your friend seems interesting…," Hikaru and Kaoru grinned.

"Yep. Well, see you at volleyball tryouts," Izumi said as the two girls started to walk off.

"Huh? Volleyball tryouts?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, Kaoru, volleyball tryouts," Maiko said slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"Hey! You can tell us apart?" they asked, eyes wide with shock.

"Well, duh," the girls said, as if stating the obvious. "Hikaru has a more immature and selfish look in his eyes, and seems a tiny bit more arrogant than Kaoru."

Hikaru looked offended.

"Okay? But the volleyball thing…we're not going," they said, looking confused.

"Please? You'll love it," the girls grinned, starting to walk out the door.

"But," the two boys started to say.

They trailed off as they noticed the two girls were already headed out the door, to a history class that was halfway over.


	4. Volleyball Tryouts and Victory Dances

**Me: Hey everyone! I managed to lock the animals in a cage, so hopefully they won't bother me... Before the twins manage to break them out, I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed thus far. Thank you Rose202, Artemis' hunters, poison innocence, bluesroyalty98, and The Cheshire Queen! I love you guys! And bluesroyalty98, I totally cracked up reading your comment! It made my day! Should I really do that? HAHA XD... I might do a parody with that...lol **

**Hikaru: *stumbles in* I BROKE OUT! WHOOO! I love all you guys too! *winks* Especially you, bluesroyalty98...**

**Me: Uhhhhhh...h-how did u get out? I tied 98 knots, and put 103 locks on the cage...I EVEN PUT YOU AND KAORU IN PLASTIC CASES! **

**Kaoru: *walks in carrying a crowbar* You suck at tying knots...and all the combinations of the locks were the same...IDIOT! And those cases were so flimsy...**

**Tamaki: *walks in, flipping hair and smiling* Ah...yes...bluesroyalty98...I knew it...HAHA! JEALOUS OF MY BEAUTY? Don't worry, everyone is...**

**Kaoru: *whacks Tamaki with crowbar* Shut up. **

***Tamaki retreats to corner of woe***

**Honey: *comes in, crying and being carried by Mori* WAAAHHHHH! Belzenef and Usa-chan's children would look so retarded! I bet their children wouldn't even like cake! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Me: *muttering to myself* Find stronger cases...learn to tie good knots...make next chapter longer...**

**Kyouya: *looks at clipboard* Ummm...you forgot something...you didn't do the disclaimer yet...**

**Me: *jumps, startled...finally wakes up from muttering to myself* Oh...Oh yeah. I feel lazy. You do it, Mori. You hardly ever talk...**

***Mori looks at me for a few long seconds***

**Mori: In accordance with laws, regulations, and policies, Ouran High School Host Club, in no part belongs to . It belongs wholly to Bisco Hatori. Thank you.**

**Everyone Else: ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

God (**Hope this deosn't offend anyone. If it does, gomen**). Kyouya couldn't believe Hikaru and Kaoru had dragged him to this volleyball tryout. Halfway into first period, they had texted him, telling him to tell everyone to come to the tryouts. Not like they were going to try out…right? Kyouya didn't even know that they played volleyball.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!" someone called out loudly.

Kyouya looked up. The announcer called out their names a second time, but Hikaru and Kaoru were nowhere to be found. He looked around.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" two identical voices, musical and slightly high, yelled out at the same time. "Hurry up, you big slack-loined gerbil sniffers!"

Kyouya stifled a laugh as he turned around in my seat. Behind him, two identical, beautiful, slender black-haired girls, dressed in white t-shirts and black athletic shorts, yelled out insults at Hikaru and Kaoru, some of the insults degrading their…er, um…manliness. Two gorgeous girls sat next to the twin girls, one of them laughing so hard tears leaked out of her startling Elizabeth Taylor deep blue eyes and her slim shoulders shook, her long, chocolate brown waves bouncing slightly on her shoulders. Kyouya found his eyes drawn to her. Her apparent lack of sadness had him slightly envious. The other one had long, glossy, stick straight black hair and silvery eyes, and was cheering the two twin girls on, a cute little girl with blonde hair sitting atop her slender frame. Hikaru and Kaoru finally emerged and ran onto the court, yelling back insults at the girls. Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, and Honey plopped down next to Kyouya, watching Hikaru and Kaoru with interest. Kyouya turned towards them, and then turned back as he witnessed Tamaki and a red-faced Haruhi snuggling. Sigh. He did _not _need to see that. And that Tamaki and Haruhi romance…it definitely wouldn't be good for business and the host customers. Kyouya watched as Hikaru and Kaoru spiked the ball at the same time, their positions identical. They were very good, actually, and perfectly synchronized. The coach whispered something in their ears, and they hooted, pumping their fists in the air. They ran off to change out of their shorts.

"Izumi and Maiko Kiyomizu!" the coach called.

"Wooh! Yeah! Whoooo-hoooo!" the two girls yelled, jumping from their seats ten feet from the ground, landing with almost impossible grace.

Their friends laughed and cheered as they ran onto the court. They positioned themselves In front of the net. Suddenly, a ball shot over. They leapt up and hit the ball over the net. After a few more hits, spikes and blocks, the coach congratulated them on making the team. Kyouya had to admit, they were about as good as Hikaru and Kaoru, who were, surprisingly, very good.

"Victory dance!" their friends yelled, jumping around.

The twins flashed their friends a double thumbs up, before spinning around. By this time, Hikaru and Kaoru had changed back into their jeans and had joined us. The two girls launched into the "Wedding Dress" (by Taeyang) dance in the middle of the volleyball court, their dark hair coming loose of their ponytails and bouncing on their shoulders. It lasted for about two minutes and a half. They fired "love bullets" at the cheering crowd of onlookers who had attended the tryouts. They were surprisingly very good at dancing too, their lithe figures moving rapidly. They definitely had talent. Kyouya smiled as he jotted something down in his notebook, and then tucked it onto his clipboard. These girls could definitely make a profit for the host club. Definitely.


	5. Chicken Soup and Oz Cosplay

**Me: AHHHHH! Sorry about the previous chapter! I know it was really short, but I just wanted to get across why Kyouya might want the twins and stuff in the host club...so gomen. -.-'**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: She's just stupid. **

**Me: RAWR! **

**Honey: YAAAYYYY! We get to learn more about the OC's in Chapter 6! Kyouya's being a meanie! He won't show me his clipboard. It has all the info about the OC's on it! WAAHHHHHH! *runs to Mori* TAKASHI! **

**Kyouya: It's confidential.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: *to Kyouya* You're stupid. **

**Me: HAHA. I agree with that. But I think you guys have topped the bluntness chart. Wow! You've even surpassed Haruhi... Oh yeah. Sorry. I didn't have the heart to kill off Tamaki. While he might be the stupidest person I've ever seen...Haruhi might be kinda sad...**

**Tamaki: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Take tha- *gets blown up by bomb* **

**Me: *turns to the twins* I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO OPEN THE BOMB CABINET! *facepalms* **

**Hikaru: We just felt like it.**

**Kaoru: Yeah. We haven't blown up anyone in a while...**

**Me: BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE, IDIOTS! **

**Nekozawa: I'm here! *sprinkles dust or whatever the heck he does* HE'S BACK! **

**Tamaki: And better than ever, ladies! *winks***

**Me: Oh, it seems that he's forgotten about Haruhi...**

**Haruhi: ...! **

**Me: Haha...we'll solve this next time...OHSHC does not belong to me! PLEASE review! PLEASE! Maybe I'll make a host character kiss a reviewer in next time's author's notes if I'm happy with the number of reviews...maybe. Sorry the AN's so long...gomen. I was bored. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Ayu tilted her chair back, leaning her head on it. Aiko jabbered on and on about the lack of cupcakes at this school while she picked the chunks of carrot out of her soup, while Emiko tried to force some makeup on Izumi and Maiko.

"God, no!" the twins cried. "These boys thought we were appearance-concerned prisses!"

Emiko held up a tube of lipstick and pleaded with the twins. They stuck their tongues out at her, and then kicked their feet up onto the cafeteria table. The table trembled a little, and Aiko's brimming cup of chicken soup spilled. Aiko yelled and latched onto Izumi's back, as Izumi struggled. Suddenly, Izumi and Maiko's phones rang at the same time. They both flipped out their vibrating phones, and Izumi held hers to Aiko's cheek. Aiko shrieked and tumbled off Izumi's back, clutching her cheek. Ayu laughed. Aiko shot her a glare as Izumi and Maiko stared at their screens.

"Um…you guys?" Izumi said quickly.

"These guys want to meet us," Maiko continued.

"In Music Room 3," they said in unison.

"What? Don't we only have one music room?" Ayu asked.

"Well…these super rich boys paid the school to build another room," Izumi said, rolling her eyes.

"Yesh. Except they made the school name it Music Room 3, though," Maiko continued, looking equally bored.

"Whooo! More boys! Are they hot?" Emiko hollered happily.

Izumi and Maiko slapped their rowdy friend as Aiko and Ayu laughed.

"Well, are they?" Emiko probed once again.

"I...I guess you could say that," Izumi said uncomfortably.

MaIko just nodded. Emi pumped her fist in the air.

"Let's go!" she cried, dragging Izumi and Maiko by the black sleeves of their hoodies, and pushing Ayu and Aiko, who was on Ayu's shoulders, in front of them.

"Oh, god Emi. Seriously?" Ayu groaned. "You're boy crazy."

Emi nodded solemnly.

"It's a disease," she said.

They laughed as she pushed them towards Music Room 3 so fast Aiko almost slid off Ayu's shoulders. Suddenly, she skidded to a stop in front of the door to Music Room 3. She straightened Izumi and Maiko's trademark white American Apparel tees, unzipped black hoodies, and slim black cargo pants, and then turned to Ayu and Aiko. She eyed Ayu's outfit- black and silver layered tank tops, black ponytail tucked messily into a pale gray baseball cap, short and colorful Roxy board shorts, and dark gray crystal-flowered Havaianas- skeptically.

"Ayu, you look like a boy!" she cried.

"Ah…I see. One with a fetish for colorful girls' shorts?" Ayu smirked playfully.

She groaned and turned to Aiko. Aiko beamed adorably, flouncing around in her pale pink Old Navy tutu, knee-high black stockings, oversized, coal black off-the-shoulder top, smokey quartz and Indian pink crystal silver necklace, black pearl earrings, and a black bow headband that sat atop her long golden locks. Her feet were bouncing around in light pink ballet flats. Aiko had worked her butt off to save up enough money for this first-day-of-school outfit…and also used her Lolita cuteness to gain some articles of clothing from adoring boys. Emi's eyes swept over Aiko's outfit approvingly, then bent down and embraced her.

"Aiko! You're the only ray of sunshine in the midst of these fashion-challenged rainclouds!" Emi wept dramatically, gesturing to Ayu, Izumi, and Maiko. "The only time those identical spawn of Satan would wear nice clothing is during a prank which may cost someone their butt!"

Izumi and Maiko smiled devilishly.

"And that Ayu…she's my real failure! She looks like a kind-of-sort-of-cross-dressing boy! Like a half boy, half girl. At least those twin devils look completely tomboyish! The only way she would wear something girly would be if we tied her up and shoved her into a dress!" Emi cried.

"Oh god, Emi. You sure have a flair for being overly dramatic. Should we call an ambulance?" Izumi and MaIko grinned together, tapping their purple Converse against the door.

The sound of the twins' shoes hitting the door seemed to remind Emiko that she was outside a room full of hot guys, not starring in a soap opera. She sniffed one last time, checked her waterproof mascara In a small compact, then stood up and smoothed the front of her DKNY multi print tank dress, with different patterns of black, white and cerulean blue, her warm pink lips curving into a smile. Emi fidgeted with the necklace on her neck, a necklace of denim blue fire polished Czech glass. Her grin was so big that it practically stretched to her sapphire-studded ears as she gestured us forward, then stepped forward herself, one black-ballet-flat-adorned foot in front of the other. Ayu sighed. Always so excited at the prospect of boys. Izumi and Maiko pushed open the double doors simultaneously, and they all stepped inside. Rose petals drifted out towards them, some landing gently on them. Ayu blinked and stepped forward. Dorothy, the Cowardly Lion, two identical Wizards of Oz, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and an adorable small dog posed regally at the front of the room.

"Welcome!" they said in unison.

And suddenly, they weren't too sure they were still inside Boston Prep anymore. (**Haha...get it? Get it? Get it? *silence* Oh come on! Just humor me!**)

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! If you read it, please, please, please review. Anonymous reviews are enabled. Even if it's just one word, it'll make me ecstatic! Thanks for reading! :D<strong>


	6. Scorching Holes and Stupid Debts

**Izumi and Maiko: Seriously? Oz cosplay?**

**Me: Hey, don't blame me. Those stupid Hitachiin twins got the idea. Haha. I roped them up today. STUPID HITACHIIN TWINS! Stupid! Stupid! **

***Hikaru and Kaoru struggle against rope* **

**Me: I just wanted to say thank you to all the readers and reviewers. Thank you! And poison innocence, thank you for the lollipop! But I'm afraid I won't be getting anymore of those after spring break ends. I won't have as much time to update like everday, like I do now. I'll probably update about once a week... And to bluesroyalty98, indeed, I do like ballet flats. There will be more in this chapter! Teehee. Glittery red ones...**

**Kyouya: *groans* Why do I have to wear that outrageous outfit?**

**Me: *shrugs* Felt like it. Oh, and OHSHC still doesn't belong to me...**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: *still tied up* AND WE'RE GLAD IT DOESN'T!**

**Me: Meep. That's mean...IDIOTS! STUPID IDIOTS! HAHA! Oh...I made this chapter long! Huzzah to me! YAY! **

**Haruhi: *bluntly* Nobody cares...**

**Me: WAAAHHH! So mean...WAHHHHH! OH MY FLYING POTATO! The twins have escaped! AHHHH!**

***twins approach, demonic grins on faces***

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Haha...come here...pay the price**

**Me: WAHHHHHH! HELP ME! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Five figures stepped slowly into the room. Oh good, they had come. The twin boys' reddish-brown bangs fell into their eyes, and both Hikaru and Kaoru brushed them off, their jauntily angled black wizard's hats slightly askew. They both stepped forward in their black suits and black cloaks, to join Tamaki in his tight yellow-orange v-necked t-shirt, dark yellow straight-legged jeans, and fluffy lion's mane and ears sitting atop his head. They had forced Haruhi down and clipped long extensions to her hair, so her hair was now down to her waist. She wore a strapless blue gingham dress with a big red bow on the front, the ribbons from the bow flowing down the dress to her waist, and her hair was in two, long, low pigtails tied with sky blue and ruby red ribbons. A thin braid was intertwined into one pigtail, and she was wearing glittery red ballet flats. Honey was next her, adorable in a furry black puppy dog costume. Mori was behind the twins, with a dark pointed hat on his head, dressed in gray rags, straw poking out of his dark boots, a pale yellow cornhusk choker around his neck. Kyouya stood slightly apart from all of them, the top half of him dressed as a tin man, the bottom half adorned with gray pants. He had changed his trusty wooden clipboard to a silver one and a tin man's hat stood on his head. Even in such a weird ensemble, he still looked stoically businesslike.

"Welcome!" we said.

The girls walked closer. Izumi and Maiko were bickering happily over something unknown, and then collapsing in laughter. They both turned to us, along with the rest of the group, their hands behind their backs. Hikaru squinted at them. Were they hiding something? Next to him, Kaoru was doing the same, squinting. The twin boys saw them smirk mischievously at each other, and then bring their arms in front of them in a lightning fast motion. Suddenly, a flash of light lit up the room. Tamaki and Honey both jumped back in fear, Tamaki clutching Haruhi, and Honey hiding behind Mori. The light faded away, and everyone gaped at the smoking scorched hole in the middle of the music room. The twins threw their arms up and whooped in victory, then launched into a complicated handshake. Izumi and Maiko laughed and walked over to the host club members. They both stepped over to the twin boys.

"What?" Hikaru said, eyeing them with a disdainful expression. "Are you here to watch our host club entertainment?"

Kaoru coughed as he stepped closer to his twin brother. His twin tilted his chin up, and they leaned their faces closer to each other. The twin girls gagged, turning red. The boys turned at the noise, and peered at the girls.

"Would you like me to do it to _you_ then?" Hikaru smirked, already reaching for Izumi's face.

Kaoru laughed.

"Why do you look so uncomfortable?" he laughed.

"Um, it's something called personal space," Izumi said slowly, as if talking to a toddler, with a sympathetic smile.

Hikaru grinned at her.

"And if I'm not mistaken, you stepped closer to me," he grinned mischievously.

She did? Oh God. No way. Of course that wouldn't happen. She smiled and regained her composure.

Izumi gave him a smile, patted him on the back and said with an English accent, "I'd love to chat, but I gotta go, old chum."

She turned to see that her twin had already left with Kaoru, and that they were hiding behind potted plants, both loudly humming Wagner's Bridal Chorus. Izumi shot a glare at both of them, then walked to her twin and pulled her out of the bushes.

"Hope you didn't pull anything in the bushes my sis," Izumi winked, then laughed.

The two girls bickered lightly before reaching the crowd of people surrounding the smoking hole.

"God, this music sucks butt," Izumi and MaIko groaned. "Is this classical music? YOU CAN"T DANCE TO CLASSICAL MUSIC!"

"Good luck with that," Kaoru snorted. "The iPod and speakers are up there."

He pointed to a small shelf above him and Hikaru, really high up.

"No prob," Izumi and MaIko said, grinning.

They both took running leaps towards the twin boys. Izumi flipped towards Hikaru in the air, landing on his head and using it as a launching pad. Maiko did the same with Kaoru. Hikaru rubbed his head as he fell over onto the ground in pain. Izumi landed on her toes on the shelf and roundhouse-kicked the iPod and speakers down to Maiko, who was perched a few feet lower, on the top of a gilded window, who then whipped the lump of metal to the little blonde girl, Aiko, who in turn flipped through the air to catch it and kicked it backwards to Ayu. Ayu threw it back to Izumi, who by now had descended and was sitting on a velvet sofa with her twin. Izumi caught it, snatched the iPod off of it, flipped open her own phone, and tossed the phone to Emi. The LG Vortex sailed through the air in a perfect arch in Emi's hands. Even so, Emi fumbled with it. It slipped from her hands. Ayu caught it and handed it to Emi.

"You guys! What did I say about tossing stuff to our coordination-challenged and sports-hating friend?" Ayu said. "Remember that time you threw the last sushi roll at her? She dropped it into the dirt."

The twins laughed. They watched as Emi scrolled through the phone's playlist and punched a few keys. Suddenly, the iPod was filled with the phone's playlist.

"And there we have it! Our very own genius, Emiko Uehara!" Aiko whooped as she jumped onto Ayu's back.

Emi handed the phone back to Ayu, who tossed it back to Izumi. Maiko picked up the iPod and plugged it into the speakers. She tapped the screen. Suddenly, "Juliette" by SHINee burst through the speakers. The twins leapt up and started dancing the "Juliette" dance. They both nailed it.

"Why do you two like Korean songs so much? Aren't you Japanese?" Tamaki asked after the girls finished dancing. "Regardless of race, your dancing has blown me away, my ladies. But I still love Haruhi the most!"

Tamaki ran over to a blushing Haruhi and hugged her. Izumi laughed.

"We're about one-tenth Korean," she explained as Tamaki nuzzled Haruhi's neck.

"So we grew up listening to some Korean stuff," Maiko continued after her sister.

By this time, Tamaki and Haruhi were kissing, blissfully unaware of the people around them. Izumi and Maiko laughed uncomfortably, scooting away from the kissing couple. Kyouya walked over, his face still unusually businesslike, considering the smoking black hole in the middle of our newly reconstructed host club room.

"Well, Tamaki, how shall we handle this?" Kyouya smirked, turning to the Host Club King.

Tamaki broke away from his girlfriend and contemplated it for a moment, resting his head on his hand as he hopped to a gilded velvet chair and reclined on it. Kyouya scribbled a few monetary figures in his notebook, the turned his head and smiled at the twin girls…a devil's smile definitely.

"So to replace 800 square feet of Italian marble tile for $12 per square feet…$9600, plus the two vases you knocked off the tables and broke in the explosion…that would be $92,674, and the painting that got scorched and is now smoking," he pointed to a blackened heap of twisted canvas smoking in the corner, "is worth $77,726. You owe us $180,000."

"Eh?" the twin girls said together.

"Uh…do we really look like we care?" Izumi asked.

"Um…yeah…so what?" Maiko said.

"I have connections," Kyouya smirked, looking positively evil. "My family's private police force, money, the power to make your family disappear. I could get the whole world out to get you."

"Geez. Calm down, you idiotic old man," Izumi said, sticking out her tongue at Kyouya. "You sound like the Mafia."

Maiko laughed and linked arms with her twin.

"Yeah, yeah? Bring me the money, babbo. Yeah? You don't wanna? Hey! I'm the capo di tutti capi here, alright?" the two girls said in New York accents.

The twin girls collapsed in laughter and fell to the floor. Izumi's head turned as she laughed from her spot on the tiled ground, and Hikaru felt his eyes drawn to her, almost as by a magnetic force. His heart beat faster. …No! He was Hikaru Hitachiin, the player, the one who thought of girls as game pieces, regarded relationships as games, the one who still harbored cynical feelings, and the one who pretended to be in love with his own brother. But here it was- the proof. His heart hammered in his chest. Could it be? Was he…was he seriously falling for her? He wasn't sure. He couldn't be. His twin walked over to him and grinned.

"Oh Hikaru, am I going to be replaced?" he said.

"Of course not," Hikaru said, tilting his twin's chin up with his index finger and staring deeply into his eyes.

Suddenly, the twin girls' laughter stopped. They were staring at the two boys, blushing.

"Uhhhh….," Maiko said, then coughed.

"We'll be moving," Izumi said brightly. "WAY over there."

Both girls pointed at a corner at the other side of the room.

"Wait," Kyouya said. "Unless you want to get chased down by my police force," here he pointed at a group of uniformed officers who had just appeared mysteriously "you will work for the host club. Won't you?"

The twins swallowed.

"And you definitely won't be able to finish off this debt on your own. So, you can tell your dear friends there how they got roped into this too," he smiled evilly.

The twin girls nodded, then turned.

"Get ready to do some explaining," Hikaru and Kaoru laughed as they watched the girls face their furious friends.


	7. Dressing Up and American Guests

**Me: HEYYY! I'm really, really, really sorry. I didn't upload the character pairings yesterday like I promised The Cheshire Queen. It slipped my mind. GOMEN! So, I'll post them today.**

**CHARACTER PAIRINGS**

**HikaruXIzumi  
>KaoruXMaiko<br>HoneyXAiko  
>MoriXAyumu<br>KyouyaXEmiko **

**YAYYY! **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, I have nobody for my own, I'm so lone- *stops singing* WOOT! WE GET GIRLFRIENDS! YEAH! **

**Me: Shut up. OHSHC doesn't belong to me...neither does "Lonely" by Akon...**

**Tamaki: I already have a girlfriend...HAHA! **

**Me: *ignores Tamaki as he and the twins start tackling each other* THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed. I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Oh yeah...who here wants to kiss a host character? Since I was very VERY happy with the reviews, I might do it next time... THANK YOU GUYS! Tell me which host character you like or something and he might kiss you... So enjoy another one of my crazy chapters...**

**Hikaru: Nobody's gonna enjoy them...**

**Me: *slaps him* **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Do you actually think people will come to the host club? I really doubt it. This is _America_, NOT Japan," Emi groaned, running around and doing random techie stuff. "I don't even think the principal of this place will allow it."

"Sadly enough, he did. He thought it would be a great learning experience for the students to learn about Japanese entertainment," Izumi and Maiko sighed together. "Though we have a feeling that a certain Mr. Suoh or Mr. Ootori slipped him some cash."

Aiko glared at the twins from her perch on Ayu's shoulders.

"You just _had _to blow up the room didn't you?" Aiko said, exasperated. "Oh no, the infamous Kiyomizu twins just _couldn't _bear a _day _without getting into trouble, huh?"

"Go back to sleep, munchkin," Izumi laughed.

"I can't! _Someone_ took Inu-chan and stuffed her down the toilet," Aiko said pointedly.

"That explains a lot. Such as why you're ten times more aggressive than usual," Maiko grinned. "Someone should really get her to her kendo class. Do they even have those in America?"

"Hopefully," Ayu laughed. "So, what are we supposed to do again? You two are gonna dance, right?"

"Nope. Our lovely Mr. Ootori wants us all to entertain the male fans, and…um, some select female ones," the twin girls grimaced.

"What?" Aiko said testily. "What did you say?"

Aiko leapt off Ayu and jumped at the girls.

"Shoot! Someone get her some cupcakes!" Izumi grinned.

"Yeah…we really should," Maiko cringed from her hiding place behind an armchair.

"I don't want to entertain stupid boys!" Aiko yelled, in a voice way too big for her petite build.

"Sorry," Emi shrugged, as she connected two wires and flipped some switches. "Our lovely friends burned up a room."

The two girls flashed a grin. Ayu held Aiko back as she simmered down.

"So, basically we're the female version of that host club," Emi said.

"Ew! We are so not doing that yuri stuff, okay?" Izumi and Maiko gagged in disgust.

"That would be way too weird," Ayu nodded.

"Eh. We'll be the little devil types, Ayu will be the silent type, Aiko will be the cute one, and Emi will be the…um, natural type," Izumi and Maiko said, ticking off positions on their fingers.

Suddenly, the door that connected the host club's room to theirs burst open. Hikaru and Kaoru rushed in, holding white garment bags.

"Milord wants you guys to wear this stuff!" they yelled, dropping the labeled bags next to them.

"Ummm…," Ayu said. "What if it's weird?"

"Tono is kind of weird. But, I don't think he'd give you really weird stuff to wear. Tono wouldn't want his 'daughters' to be corrupted," they shrugged carelessly, then ran out.

"Erm…daughters?" the twin girls asked.

"Dunno," Ayu said, walking over to the garment bags. "I kinda already reached the conclusion that he's mental."

Ayu picked up the garment bag that had her name on it. She watched the others do the same.

"Okay, let's go in the changing rooms," Emi ordered, pointed to the small rooms lining the wall.

The girls went in for a few minutes, and then stepped out. Izumi and Maiko donned identical outfits: black tiered mini dresses, strappy sliver heels, silver and amethyst vine necklaces, thin black headbands, and amethyst studs. Emi clapped and cried.

"Finally! You're in something pretty!" she cried happily.

Emi wiped her tears off and twirled, showing off her outfit. Her floaty ASOS navy dress fanned out as she twirled. She stopped twirling and the dress settled around her knees. A gold chain lay on her slender neck. Emi took a few steps in her gold gladiator sandals and sat down, her hand on the thin gold circlet in her brown locks. Suddenly, Aiko's voice came in from one of the dressing rooms.

"Come on, Ayu! Come out!" Aiko yelled.

A lot of shuffling and banging came from the room. Finally, the door burst open. Aiko dragged Ayu out. Ayu was clad in a white babydoll dress and a silver rose pendant hung from her neck. She wore white strappy sandals and dangly gold earrings. Ayu covered her face with her hands.

"Why the h*ll am I wearing a dress?" she exploded. "I hate dresses! I look like some kind of floaty princess!"

"You look good, Ayu!" Aiko said to her cousin.

Aiko walked up to the twins, clad in cute little baby chick costume.

"And who the heck am _I _supposed to be?" Aiko asked her friends.

"Um…I'm pretty much under the impression that we're going to be doing Oz cosplay with them," Emi explained. "I'm probably Queen Ozma, the twins are both playing the Wicked Witch of the East, Ayu is the Good Witch of the North, and Aiko is baby Billina, the pet hen, or in this case chick, of Dorothy."

"Uhhhh…," the twin girls said, surprised. "Warn us next time you start spewing stuff."

Emi glared at the twins, then turned back to the others.

"Okay, let's get going," Emi said, leading them to the door.

They walked out of the room and into the host club room. As the viewed the spectacular number of teenaged girls and boys filling the room, Aiko turned to the twins.

"Argh. I will never forgive you guys," Aiko grinned. "You two are so gonna pay."


	8. Ugly Crowns and Interesting Positions

**Haruhi: Uhh...we're making peasant's ramen today...I dunno why...**

**Tamaki: IT'S SPICY SHRIMP TODAY!**

**Haruhi: You know...I don't know why I have to teach you every time you make a new flavor...the methods are mostly all the same. Just follow the instructions... **

**Tamaki: Because, seeing you in an apron...it's like we're married already! When we get married, we'll still make commoner's stuff together!**

**Haruhi: *blushes* Tamaki...you said "when"...not "if"...**

**Tamaki: *smiles and takes her face in his hands* Of course, my darling Haruhi...**

***kisses her passionately***

**Hikaru and Kaoru: *walk in* EWWWW! **

**Me: Don't "EWWWW!", considering what you'll do in this chapter or the next...possibly... And hopefully, that'll satisfy your thirst for TamaHaru. I'm REALLY sorry I haven't put a lot of TamaHaru in this story yet. Since their relationship is already established, I kinda wanted to do more of the OC stuff...BUT I'LL TRY! Gomen... OH, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Even if you hate it! Criticism and ideas are encouraged! Look, I'll even make Kyouya beg!**

**Kyouya: *looking at clipboard peacefully* _Lalalalalalalalalala-*_gets forced down on knees* HEY! What the- *Emi rewires his brain to do my bidding* Please, great, beautiful people...review! It only takes like two seconds! Anonymous reviews are enabled! Please! ...Oh, and OHSHC still doesn't belong to wonderful, magnificent, genius, lovely, amazing, awesome...*goes on for two hours* ...! She's so awesome! *starts dancing***

**Me: *cracking up* Sigh...I should do this more often...this is entertaining...**

**Kyouya: *still dancing* REVIEW WONDERFUL READERS! GIVE ME IDEAS TOO! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Tamaki strode over to the girls, a huge crown and gold staff tucked under his arm. He handed it to Ayu, looking at the crown fondly. He sniffed.

"Glinda, take care of my precious crown," he said, looking pained at the thought of lending his crown to someone.

Ayu and the rest of the girls stared at it for a while. Finally, the twin girls broke the silence.

"That crown is _ugly_," the twins said bluntly. "Have fun with it, Ayu."

Ayu glared at the twins before turning back to Tamaki.

"And, um…what the h*ll am I supposed to do with it, may I ask?" Ayu said, raising one eyebrow.

Tamaki looked shocked.

"That crown is _beautiful_," he wept. "Ayumu, you are Glinda, the Good Witch. She has a huge crown."

The twin girls cracked up as Ayu stared at the crown unbelievingly.

"Ayu. Not Ayumu," she corrected. "And you expect me to wear that…_thing_?"

Tamaki mistook her tone of reluctance for one of excitement, being the idiot that he was.

"Yes!" he cried. "And this staff too."

He held the staff and crown out brightly. Ayu took it gingerly as the rest of the girls watched wth laughter. The twins rushed over to her.

"Dah-ling! Dah-ling! Let me fix your crown," Maiko said in a faux English accent, reaching for the crown.

"No, no, no sweetums. This way! Let it at an angle. So much more regal!" Izumi laughed, using the same accent, and grabbing the crown from her twin and placing it on Ayu's head.

Emi giggled and slid her white and blue LG Neon open, just noticing that Aiko was missing from her usual spot on Ayu's shoulders.

"I'm texting Aiko," she announced. "Any of you guys know where she is?"

"Probably getting cupcakes," Ayu said, shooting a glare at Tamaki and straightening her crown.

"She found a cupcake store?" Emi asked.

"Yeah," Izumi said, adjusting her headband.

"It's around the corner," Maiko continued.

"We found it yesterday. We're banned from it because we put fake bugs in a couple of the cupcakes yesterday, but Aiko wasn't, so…yeah," the twins explained together.

"Typical," Emi laughed, shaking her head and firing a text to Aiko.

**To: Aiko**

**From: Emiko**

**what the heck r u doing? We hafta go in soon! **

**To: Emiko**

**From: Aiko**

**okay okay okay. just wait…they hav red velvet cupcakes lemme get one. i'm comin soon**

Emi sighed.

"She's coming soon," Emi said.

"Soon for our little Ai-chan means about thirty minutes, y'know," the twin girls laughed. "We gotta go in first."

The girls walked further into the room and were met with the host club in action: Tamaki wooing all the girls with his shining prince aura, Haruhi talking to the boys earnestly, Honey eating cake, Hikaru and Kaoru using their "forbidden brotherly love" acts, Mori being silent, an d Kyouya regarding the club with cool, watchful eyes. Everyone looked up as the new arrivals came in.

"Ah," Kyouya said. "Our newest host club members."

The guests looked at the girls curiously.

"Wow. They have a ton of guests," Emi whispered to the rest of the girls.

"These girls will be entertaining the male guests along with Haruhi," Kyouya said, gesturing to the girls. "Let me introduce them."

He turned to the girls, not seeming to notice one was missing.

"Izumi Kiyomizu. Older of the twins. Loves sports, dancing, pranks, and disguises. Hates studying. Blood type: B. Loves playing pranks with her twin, Maiko. Likes tricking people by switching places with her twin. Can't cook. Maiko Kiyomizu. Younger of the twins. Loves sports, dancing, pranks, and reading. Hates anything with tentacles. Blood type: B. Loves playing pranks with her twin, Izumi. Also like tricking people by switching places with her twin. Can't draw. Emiko Uehara. Loves reading, studying, computers, and fashion, and…guys. Scared of dogs due to traumatic childhood experience. Blood type: AB. Hates sports. Very poorly coordinated. Ayumu Minami. Loves kendo and animals. Hates stuck-up people. Very protective of younger cousin, Aiko. Blood type: O. Very rowdy at times. And lastly…," Kyouya trailed off.

As if on cue, Aiko burst through the door, red velvet crumbs dotting her mouth. Her pigtailed hair flew behind her as she leapt onto Ayu's back.

"And lastly, Aiko Kaneko. Cousin of Ayumu. Loves cupcakes, cute things, and kendo. Hates things that aren't cute…? Blood type: AB. Very grumpy when woken up. Scared of the dark," Kyouya finished.

"STALKER!" Izumi and Maiko yelled. "Take him down!"

They ran to him and tackled him to the ground. Maiko pinned him down, while Izumi stuck her face close to his.

"How long have you been following us? Has one of our own betrayed us?" here they smirked pointedly at Emi "You have the right to remain silent, sir. Don't try to sic your police on us," Izumi said after firing a long line of questions.

Aiko coughed, trying to hide a laugh as she noticed one of Kyouya's police force standing next to her. The rest of the host club tried to pry the twins off, but the twins held on for dear life, laughing. Suddenly, the person who was pulling on Izumi gave a sudden jerk. Izumi tumbled forwards and fell onto the person in front of her. Startled, she looked down…to see Hikaru's face inches from hers. She stared, unable to move. Two slight snickers came from next to them. Kaoru and Maiko were sitting next to them, Kaoru having managed to pry Izumi off Kyouya.

"Let's give these two lovebirds..some, um…space to do their _thing_," Kaoru laughed, helping Maiko up.

Maiko stifled a laugh as she looked at her sister and Hikaru looking uncertainly into each other's eyes, unable to move. She helped the rest of the host club usher the guests out.

"Bye, Zumi," Aiko laughed. "Have fun."

The girls blew kisses to Izumi and closed the door. Izumi gulped. She and Hikaru were alone now…on top of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you love it? Wanna punch me because I evilly put Hikaru in a room with a girl? GO GO GO! Review the pumpernickel outta your chickens! Tell your family! Tell your friends! Tell your goldfish! REVIEW! :D <strong>


	9. Geeky Battles and Mr Perfect

**Tamaki: *dancing around* _Lalalalalalala-_ *rock falls on his head***

**Me: Ehehehehehehe. Just felt like doing that. Oh yeah...I haven't updated in a while cuz of school and everything. From now on, I'm going to try my best to upload every Friday. I might even update faster if I get LOTS N LOTS N LOTS of reviews... **

**Hikaru and Kaoru and Izumi and Maiko: *singing* ICE ICE BABY! ICE ICE BABY! **

**Me: That was RANDOM... Ooohhh, yes...I'm gonna be going to Great America tomorrow, baby! WOOOT! Ah...there's gonna be FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF IN MYYYYYYYY PILLOOOOOWWWWS! MARSHMALLOWS! BURRITOS! AHHHH! SO HYPER! I'm typing this at like 11:30 at night...this is when I start to get hyped up usually...today I'm even more hyped up cuz I blasted hours of Bowling for Soup, Fountains of Wayne, and 2NE1's Clap Your Hands into my eardrums. AHHH! I've got Stacy's Mom stuck in my head...LOVE THAT SONG! EHEHEHEHE! *breathes heavily* MUST...CALM...DOWN... Okeee. Enjoy the chappie! :D**

**Honey: CAKKKEEEEEE!**

**Aiko: CUPCAKESSS!**

**Honey: CAAKKKKEEEE!**

**Mori: ...**

**Kyouya: *STILL dancing* LALALALALA! WHEEEHOOO! WHHEEEHOOO! OHSHC DOES NOT, IN ANY WAY, BELONG TO THIS AWESOMELY AWESOME AUTHOR! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Ayu closed the door behind her. Maiko laughed.

"Think they're having fun?" Maiko smirked.

"I dunno. They both looked pretty panicked," Kaoru snickered.

Emi checked her watch.

"We only have ten minutes left of lunch," she sighed.

"I love this school and its open-campus lunch!" Aiko chirped. "I'm gonna go get more sweets."

Ayu lifted Aiko off her back and set her on the ground. Honey turned his head as Aiko set off.

"Waah! Wait for me Ai-chan!" he cried, running towards her.

"Yeah. Wait for him, Ai-chan!" Maiko smirked devilishly.

Aiko leveled a playful glare at Maiko's face. Suddenly, Honey glomped her, and she gasped for breath. Emi giggled as he finally let go of Aiko and started chasing her, eager to get cake.

"So cute!" Emi cried.

She paused, suddenly remembering something.

"Oh yeah," Emi said, turning to Kyouya. "You introduced us to the guests, but you didn't introduce yourself."

She stopped, flustered.

"I mean, your_selves_," she corrected herself. "We don't know much about you guys."

"What do you want to know? How well he kisses?" Kaoru snorted.

"If he _lurves _you?" Maiko fake-coughed.

Emi kicked both of them in the shins, miraculously without losing her balance, and turned back to Kyouya.

"I'm guessing you already have all our information?" Kyouya smirked coolly.

"Of course. Just testing you," Emi smirked back just as coolly, pulling a black-ribbon-tied white notebook out from her black purse.

"And the battle of the geeks has begun," Maiko monotoned dramatically.

"In this epic battle of life, death, and sacrifice, who will emerge victorious?" Kaoru grinned.

Ayu rolled her eyes.

"You know what? Maybe you guys should be twins," Ayu said, pausing and pretending to think. "Oh! You could have a double wedding with Hikaru and Izumi!"

Maiko blew a raspberry at Ayu.

"Heh. You wish somebody would marry you with that height of yours," Maiko teased, raising her eyebrows. "What was it again? 7 foot 8?"

Ayu focused a glare at Maiko.

"For your information, Maiko dear, its 5 foot 10," Ayu fired back, grinning.

"Oh, darling, have you shrunk since I last saw you?" Maiko said in a wavering, grandmotherly voice.

"Oh, it's on," Ayu growled. "Get your *ss over here."

Maiko wiggled her butt in front of Ayu, then jumped over a chair and onto a table. One Converse-clad foot knocked some poor guy's Diet Coke over.

"Oops. Sorry," Maiko said, before jumping onto another table, this time barely missing a turkey sub and a plate of California rolls.

"You wish you could get your hands on my beautiful *ss!" Maiko teased playfully.

She and Ayu dodged and jumped and leapt and ran around the lunchroom for a few more seconds.

"I agree," a deep, cocky voice said. "It _is _beautiful."

Maiko and Ayu stopped mid-lunge to stare at the speaker. A tall, gorgeous guy sat at the table across from them, one tanned, muscular arm on the table, the other running his fingers through his gold-streaked dark brown hair. He regarded Maiko with gold-lashed blue-green eyes and a pearl-toothed smile. Kaoru turned and stared at him, as did everyone else. Maiko fell off the table. Mr. Perfect caught her as Kaoru watched.

"I'm kidding. I mean, it _is _beautiful, but that's not what I meant to say," Mr. Perfect grinned easily. "I meant, well, I've seen you around and I think you're pretty cute. Beautiful, even. Actually, more than that. I think you're gorgeous."

Maiko said nothing.

"I'm Justin," he said with a grin. "Will you go out with me?"

Maiko finally spoke.

"I'm Maiko," she said with a breathless smile. "Yeah. I'll go out with you."

Kaoru felt his heart ache. He knew two things. One, Maiko was already head over heels for this guy. Two, Kaoru had no clue why, but he wanted to punch the sh*t out of Mr. Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>*GASPETH* What's going to happen? The horror, the scandal... Ugh...gomen. I made Maiko sound so easy. Y'know, the girl that'll hook up with just anyone? Sorry -.-' Let's just assume that <span>she's been watching this Justin for a while ...<span> Oh my...that sounds so stalkerish...hehe. My *cough* VERY PERVERTED *cough* friend (whose name I can't put here) would probably add a few winks behind the underlined sentence... Ehh, sorry I didn't put the HikaIzu in this chapter. I'll try to put it in the next chapter. You can live with the suspense...hopefully. OH...AND REVIEW! OR ELSE I'LL...um...TAKE YOUR TACOS AWAY! ALL THAT SOUR CREAM, CHEESE, LETTUCE, MEAT...GONE FOREEVVEERRR! Beware...SO REVIEW! **


	10. Cake Shops and Kicking Walls

**Me: HI HI HI! THANK YOU, everyone that reviewed! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! And bluesroyalty98, heehee...maybe I could put a character in to battle- SO NINJA!- with the chick twins over Hika and Kao. Oh, and my favorite host is DEFINITELY Kaoru Hitachiin :D And yeah, I was thinking of having Renge fight to try to win Kyouya's affections, but, sorry, I don't think Mori will be getting it on with Maiko...gomen ne :( Oh yes, OHSHC still doesn't belong to me...sadly... **

**Hikaru: I'm alone in a room, with a girl... *wiggles eyebrows suggestively***

**Me: *looks unamused* Yeah, yeah, you cocky boy. You're not too smooth in this chapter...haha *bursts into giggles* Your...ears... **

**Kaoru: D*MN YOU, STOP TALKING ABOUT LOVE! **

**Me: Um...we're not really...**

**Kaoru: I DON'T GIVE A $%#*^&%! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! **

**Hikaru: He's grumpy :) **

**Me: NO, Hikaru, I HADN'T NOTICED. **

**Hikaru: *says proudly* Yay! Then I'm glad I told you!**

**Me: So...dense...**

**Hikaru: *snaps awake* AHHHHH! You rewired my brain! I would never say all that dense stuff- ehehe, 'cept maybe the pervy line- cuz that's Tono's job! **

**Tamaki: *breaks away from Haruhi's embrace* HEY!**

***tackles Hikaru, and they start screaming***

**Kaoru: SHUT THE F*** UP! **

**Me: *crawls into Tama's corner of woe to hide from great fury of Kaoru's wrath and whispers* REVIEW! PLEASE! **

* * *

><p>Hikaru looked up at the girl on top of him. She looked positively frightened. Actually, he was scared too. Not because a girl was on top of him, but because he was terrified his heart would burst out of his chest. It thrummed rapidly, so loud he was sure Izumi could hear it. Why wasn't she getting off of him? Not that he disliked it…but still. He could feel his ears starting to turn pink. He clenched his jaw. What had happened to the cocky king of sexual harassment he used to be? The one who, with his twin, licked cream off Haruhi's cheek, without the slightest trace of embarrassment? He knew he couldn't fight it- even after just meeting a week ago, he was falling in love with her. But wasn't this too soon? After all, he had just gotten over Haruhi a month or two back. And Kaoru would definitely tease him. An idea popped into his head. If Kaoru asked, he would just say it was a secret game to see if he could make Izumi fall for him. Hikaru nodded to himself. That would work. Kaoru loved games. Hikaru was immersed in his thoughts for a while before remembering he was under the girl he had somehow come to love. He regained his confidence and flipped himself out from under her so that he was now on his hands and knees above her. A lock of black hair tumbled over her eyes, and he brushed it away. Taking her wide-eyed face in his hands, he leaned forward and did something he'd wanted to do ever since he'd laid eyes on her. He kissed her.<p>

* * *

><p>Aiko pointedly ignored the little boy (<strong>Ehehehehe...not really<strong>) in front of her. He scarfed down cake after cake and tried to feed some to Usa-chan, smearing frosting all over the stuffed animal's face. Aiko turned back to her lemon raspberry cupcake as Honey looked up from his fifth cake. He looked at Aiko, who turned to look at the handsome cashier, while still munching on her cupcake. He felt a surge of something akin to anger- almost, not quite though…he had no idea what it was (**So dense...IT'S CALLED JEALOUSY, HONEY**)** -** run through his veins. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw three shady-looking guys approaching their table. While passing their table, the guys glanced at Honey, and then completely disregarded him. Honey sighed. He knew he probably didn't look like much of a threat. He fell back into his seat, playing with his spoon. Suddenly, he jerked up from his seat. The three guys were surrounding Aiko.

"C'mon, come play with us," the first guy, running a hand through his bleached hair, said with a perverted leer.

"Let your big brothers show you how to play," the second one, in baggy clothes and a backwards baseball cap, smirked.

Aiko struggled as the three guys placed their hands on her. Honey stood up on his seat and glared at them. Where the heck was the cashier? Probably on break. And none of the other customers of the cake shop seemed eager to help.

"Let go of her," Honey growled with a venomous glare.

The three guys looked up from Aiko and sniggered.

"Well, aren't you a tough one, pretty boy," the second one said as the third grinned lecherously.

They started to laugh cockily. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a very sudden shriek from Aiko.

"Shut up! Let go of me, b*stards!" she yelled, squarely kicking one in the face.

He fell, but the other two paid him no heed.

"You'd rather stay with him? He's hugging a bunny!" the third one snickered. "You wike your pwoh wittle bunny?"

Honey kicked his jaw in and slammed him into a wall, and the guy hit a table as he collapsed.

"Actually, I would rather stay with him," Aiko said coolly, with a level stare at the last one standing.

Honey looked at her, surprised. Suddenly, Aiko's eyes narrowed into a glare as she leapt at the last guy.

"So, for challenging me and making me MAD, I'm gonna KILL you!" she yelled furiously, roundhouse kicking him down and jumping repeatedly on his head.

Honey grabbed one of his precious cakes and whipped it at the last guy, as Aiko did the same with a cupcake. They grinned at the moaning group of perverts on the ground, and Honey turned to smile at Aiko.

"Let's go, Ai-chan, we're gonna be late," he grinned, as he grabbed her hand in one of his and Usa-chan in the other, and led her out of the store.

"My hero," she smiled, and pecked him on the cheek, ignoring the bewildered cashier who had just returned from his break.

Honey beamed adorably, and, with joined hands, they ran back to class.

* * *

><p>Kaoru kicked the wall of the cafeteria repeatedly, his hands clenched into furious fists. Maiko and Justin were sitting on the other side of the cafeteria with the rest of the host club. Hikaru and Izumi had just emerged from the host room red-faced and flustered, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened in there. Honey and Aiko had come back from the cake shop two seconds ago, suddenly declaring their couplehood, and Kyouya and Emi were arguing about whose stocks were worth the most, and who had the most…which was about the closest to getting along they could get. Mori and Ayu were discussing their love of animals together, and even though they weren't exactly a couple, could you really expect two silent types to get together so soon?<p>

"And…everybody's…so…lovey…dovey…and…in…their…lovey…dovey…wonderland," Kaoru muttered, an angry kick following each word. "And…it…makes…me…SICK!"

He groaned and banged his head once against the wall, ignoring the "is that kid crazy?" looks he was getting from his peers. Thoughts flew through his head. Why? Why had it taken someone else taking Maiko to get him to realize he loved her? He was so fr*aking dense! He gave another agitated moan and slid to the ground. Two pretty girls passed him on their way to class.

"Oh my god. Did you hear? Justin's got a new one," the first girl, a tall brunette, whispered urgently to the other.

"How many has he gotten? I heard he carves a notch in his bedpost for every girl he's gotten," the second, a petite blonde, gossiped.

"I know! I've heard that too. My friend dated him before. She was totally in love with him. I mean, with those looks, who wouldn't be? But she caught him kissing, like, three other girls behind her back," the brunette said seriously.

"Ouch. She should've known. He totally only uses them for sex. Once he's slept with 'em, he dumps," the blonde said wisely. "My sister dated him too. She was a total mess after he dumped her, cause he was her first. She was _so _convinced that he loved her, you should have seen her go on about how great he was while they were still dating. She cried every day for, like, a month after the breakup."

"I know," the brunette said sympathetically. "After seeing my friend and how bad she was after she got dumped, I vowed never, ever to fall for him."

"Me too. But, you have to admit, he really knows how to play the girls. Even the teachers are convinced he's some sort of saint," the blonde nodded.

"I feel _so _sorry for the new girl. She's the Japanese girl from Lobelia, right?" the brunette asked.

The girls walked away, still gossiping.

Kaoru stared after them. Oh no. Maiko. He was always sure Justin was a little too perfect and had that slightly arrogant air around him, but he never knew Justin was the type to do…that.

"I've gotta save Maiko," he said to himself as he pushed himself off the ground and took off running.

* * *

><p><strong>*swoons* So...HEROIC... WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? Oh and sorry it seems that all the relationships are totally perfect and that they start kinda early, but trust me...if there's no problems right now (except for KaoMai, which will still have other problems I think) there's gonna be problems later in the relationships. Now... *says in deep voice* FULFILL YOUR DESTINY, MY SON. REVIEW. OR I'LL SIC MY MASSAGE CHAIR (who I happily named 'Elvis') ON YOU... BEWARE THE SHOULDER RUBS... <strong>


	11. AP Trigonometry and Battle Scars

**Me: HEWWO! :3 A HUGE thank you to all my reviewers and readers! You guys are AMAZING! :D **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Y'know, no matter how much you use cute emoticons, you're still not gonna be cute. **

**Me: Shut up, idiots. *suddenly remembers* Oh yes, Wafflez 3, thank you for your awesome suggestion! Justin's a dick. Yes, I am thinking of having Kaoru beat up Justin. Probably somewhere in the next few chapters. **

**Kaoru: HAHA, no more manly Hikaru. FROM NOW ON, IT'S ALL ABOUT MANLY KAORU! YEAHH! **

**Me: *facepalms* He's letting it get to his head...shoot. **

**Kaoru: *places one foot on table and strikes a pose* YEAAAAHHHHH! **

**Kyouya: Wow. This is a HUGE difference from last week's depression, isn't it, Mustachio? **

**Me: ...okay. So I've just been coined "Mustachio." I feel awkward. **

**Kyouya: DISCLAIMER. Stop blabbing.**

**Me: Oh yesh. Okay. OHSHC belongs to a talented, funny, amazing person. That obviously isn't me. **

**Hikaru: Was that supposed to be funny? LAME. **

**Me: *squishes palm into Hikaru's face* Shut it, pistachio. **

**Hikaru: Pistachio? What the H*LL is wrong with you? **

**Me: No comment. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Izumi's lips burned as she blushed, remembering the kiss. She brought a hand up to her mouth. Did he like her? She shook her head inwardly. No. She shouldn't think so much into it. For all she knew, Hikaru probably thought it was a game. Besides, she had her pride. She wouldn't admit to liking him. What if it was a game…and she admitted it? Izumi shuddered, eyes closed, imagining him laughing arrogantly in her face and rejecting her with a flick of his hand. She opened her eyes and snuck a peek at her sister, who was next her. Maiko was half-watching the teacher with unfocused eyes. Izumi sighed. Her twin was probably lost in some dreamy reverie about Justin. Truthfully, Izumi wasn't all that fond of her sister's new guy. She shrugged to herself. Oh well. As long as Maiko was happy it was all okay. Her thoughts returned suddenly to Hikaru and what had happened at lunch. Scenes flew through her head. She sighed, confused. He had kissed her once, and then pushed himself off her. As she had opened her eyes, she had seen him grinning cockily down at her, as if kissing girls he barely knew and making them fall for him was a habit of his. Which it probably was. Even so, while she was above him, Izumi could've sworn she'd seen his ears go pink for a fraction of a second. But it must have been her imagination. For when she blinked and looked down once more, he was all cool smirk and seductive gaze again. D*mn that heart-melting gaze of his that made her knees go weak. She couldn't stand it. She, on the other hand, couldn't have been more different. From the moment she fell on top of him to after he kissed her and got off her, Izumi had blushed nonstop. She was sure her face had resembled a cherry of some sort. Izumi cringed slightly. What had he thought of her? Such a painful contrast between her and Hikaru. He hadn't blushed once, remaining annoyingly confident through the whole thing, like he knew very well of his abilities to melt her into a love-struck puddle. Well, except for her slight suspicion that his ears had turned for a split second. After they exited the room, she couldn't bring herself to look at his face again, though she knew without looking that _she _was definitely blushing. Izumi groaned. Who knew what he was thinking? Did he like her or not? Even in all Izumi's confusion, she knew one thing for sure. She had fallen for Hikaru Hitachiin.

* * *

><p>Emi could feel a certain handsome, bespectacled, black-haired boy staring at her as she sorted papers for her AP Trigonometry teacher. What was wrong with this guy? She turned to find him staring coolly at her.<p>

"Um, hello?" she said, not unkindly, just questioningly.

He gave her another one of those infuriating smirks that she so despised as he looked away from her and back to the pile of papers he was also sorting. Emi gritted her teeth. Did they really have to be in the same class? Having to deal with him because of the debt two of her best friends, the twins, had earned was torture enough. OF course, she still loved them. She smiled fondly, thinking of them. She momentarily forgot what she was doing.

"You dropped your papers," a voice came from behind her.

She turned to see a tall, brown-haired boy behind her, about to turn in his paper, and then looked down to see she had indeed dropped them.

"Oh. Thank you," she said, meeting his gaze with an earnest smile.

The boy blushed and turned in his paper, stumbling once as he returned, flustered, to his seat.

"Wow. Turning up the charm on poor, unsuspecting boys, I see," Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses with a satisfied smirk.

Emi turned and directed a dark glare at him. Their teacher, Mr. Alfaro, a thin, balding man with glasses, raised his eyebrow at them.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Ootori, Miss Uehara?" he questioned.

"No," Kyouya said calmly. "I was just explaining to Emiko here about the law of cosines."

Emi darkened her glare.

"What are you talking about? The law of cosines is one of the basics of trig," she hissed angrily.

"Let's hear you explain it then," Kyouya smirked as he regarded her with an almost amused expression.

"Fine."

Emi stood up and faced him.

"First, we apply the Pythagoras theorem, as c² = d² + h² and b² = e² + h². Of course, in this, cosine C = -e/b . From the first equation, we substitute d = a + e. We then expand the quadratic function and substitute b² = e² + h². The final step to proving the cosine rule is to substitute e in. We have now obtained the law of cosines," Emi said, directing a calm smirk in Kyouya's direction.

Mr. Alfaro smiled proudly.

"As expected from the girl who tied top in the class with Mr. Ootori," he said.

She sat down and gave a gracious smile to the teacher, then turned to Kyouya.

"Don't expect me to settle with tying with some wannabe Casanova," Emi said to Kyouya, her voice deadly, even though it was so quiet only he could hear.

"Under that bubbly exterior, you're actually quite hardcore, aren't you?" he smirked, just as quietly, scribbling something down in his notebook.

"Don't screw around with me. I bet this is the first time someone's tied with you, or even gotten close to beating you before, isn't it? Also the first time someone's finished their work half a class period early, like you, huh?" she smirked back, though with an edge to her voice.

Kyouya laughed to himself.

"Explains why you're stuck next to me sorting papers while everyone else is still working, doesn't it?" he said, hiding a smile.

"Shut up, smart *ss."

Emi gave him the evil eye before turning back to her pile of papers, ignoring him for the rest of the period. Once the rusty bell sounded its piercing shriek, she stood up and slung her chocolate brown suede fringe bag over her shoulder, cramming her white notebook inside. She took a step, and, being the clumsy person she was, tripped over a table leg and launched forward into someone's solid arms…Kyouya's. She blushed. How could she? Just after she had told this guy how much better she was than him, how she was going to beat him. She pulled herself out of his arms and stood in front of him, hiding her flaming cheeks. She felt the feelings that were coloring her cheeks red. Humiliation, yes…and something else. No. She couldn't think about it. She, Emi Uehara, did not blush. She had to have the upper hand, had to stay one step ahead of the men. Because she couldn't get hurt again. Not the way Souichirou hurt her.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later, Host Club room…<em>

Ayu looked around, her silver eyes taking in the different scenes in the room. A red-faced Izumi, averting a smirking Hikaru's gaze. Justin and Maiko, sitting together and talking animatedly. Kaoru glaring daggers at the back of Justin's head, fists clenched. Honey and Aiko eating specialty desserts together. Ayu watched, amused, as Honey kissed a dot of cream off the tip of Aiko's tiny nose. Tamaki and Haruhi, sitting on a couch, Haruhi's head on Tamaki's chest, watching an anime together. Kyouya, jotting down figures as he surveyed the host club room with cool eyes. Mori, surrounded by infatuated animals that were all vying for his attention. Animals! Ayu gave a cry of joy and rushed to Mori's side. Immediately, about half the animals jumped on Ayu. As Mori laughed and helped her up, she noticed someone was missing…Emi! Suddenly, she realized Mori's hand was on her waist as he helped her up. A jolt of electricity ran through her veins, and her heartbeat quickened. Did she like hi- No! She couldn't think about that now! She had to find Emi. The only time Emi had disappeared like this was two years ago, when...when something had happened. Ayu jumped off and shrugged Mori's arm off her. Ayu ran out the door. She heard the footsteps of the other girls running after her.

"WAIT! Ayu!" a voice called.

Aiko. It was Aiko. Ayu turned and saw Aiko and the twins running toward her. Ayu slowed down and let the girls catch up to her.

"Do you think what happened-" Izumi began.

"Is what we think happened?" Maiko finished.

"Like two years ago?" Aiko piped up.

Ayu closed her eyes. She remembered when, for a month, her friend had seemed distant. Ayu remembered it quite clearly, actually. Emi had been infatuated with this boy- Souichirou Inoue. They had known each other since childhood, and somehow along the way, a crush had been developed. It had turned into love. Ayu remembered the way Emi used to gush about the guy. It was obvious it was more than just puppy love. The girls had helped Emi write a love letter to him, and watched hopefully as she placed the letter in his desk. They- Ayu, Aiko, Izumi, Maiko, and Emi- had walked home that day, listening to Emi babble nervously. They all smiled to themselves. They knew Souichirou liked her too, since he had confessed his love of Emi to them. After they were a block away from school, Emi realized she had left her notebook in the classroom. She ran off as the girls had started giggling about Souichirou and Emi. They were still waiting, when, a half hour later, Emi had come running down. What had taken her so long? They stopped talking as they noticed Emi's rage-filled, tear-streaked face.

"What's wrong?" they had asked her.

Apparently, she had heard him telling his friends and she was stupid and there was no way in h*ll he would like her. She had slapped him and ran off with her notebook, she told them. They were all very unhappy of course, but didn't think she would take it that hard. But she was crushed beyond reason. With the help of the girls, she had gotten over him and been happy again. After all, scars always heal, don't they? But, it was obvious to Ayu, as she strode across the room to find Emi in the janitor's closet, crying, that these battle scars weren't even close to being healed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, as you can see, this is a kind of dark chapter. Sorry... But this is just to explain why Emi seems to like guys so much. It's because she's using them as toys so they can't use her. If that makes any sense. Well, REVIEW! ...please. Or else...I'LL SEND SOUICHIROU OUT TO BREAK YOUR HEART! RAWR. <strong>


	12. Kicking Butt and Who'sCuter Arguments

**Me: HEY! Sorry you guys, for not updating in such a long time! Actually...maybe it only seemed long to me... How long was it? Two weeks? Three weeks? Well, in any case, I'm sorry. I've been really busy with preparing for all my finals and my school STILL hasn't ended. But, it ends in two school days, so YAYY! And another thing. I'd feel really alot more motivated if I got more reviews... *makes puppy eyes* I ONLY GOT ONE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! I feel so fail... Oh well. No matter how many reviews I get, I'm still REALLY thankful to all my amazing reviewers! I haven't thanked them in a while now (like not since the fourth chapter, lol) so I want to thank them now!**

**Tamaki: I WANNA THANK THEM! YEAH! Okay, so we wanna thank- **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: SHUT UP, RETARD. So to all the people who reviewed after the people who we thanked in the fourth chapter (who are also totally awesome), we want to thank littlesirengirl, poison innocence, bluesroyalty98, Le Dancing Flamingo, DestinedForGreatness, S. Hitachiin, starred, mcg, Nemo-chan, hikarufan, The Cheshire Queen, Axel Girl, RaaainbowDASH, kitty13492, *an anonymous reader*, Torachan, Wafflez 3, animelover, and Tshirtartsniffer! **

**Me: YAAAYYYY! YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO AWESOME! HUGS FROM HIKARU AND KAORU TO ALL OF YOU! **

**Hikaru: Oh, but I only have eyes for Kaoru... *turns to Kaoru and wiggles eyebrows* ME GUSTA, BABY! **

**Kaoru: *blushes* Oh, Hikaru... **

**Me: *COUGH* Um...remember? We're in public now.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Oh. U-um...yeah. **

**Me: Glad you remembered. *turns to Kyouya and whispers in his ear***

**Kyouya: Okay. Well, Mef-**

**Me: Okay, you know what? I've decided that "" is too long. So, I'll be called Mef (MMEF- Moustaches Make Everything Funner) from now on. YAY!**

**Kyouya: Okay. Well, Mef wants to ask you guys to review more to make her happy, but she doesn't want to sound selfish, so she asked me to ask.**

**Me: *slaps Kyouya* YOU WEREN'TSUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! **

**Honey: AWWW. Mef-chan, don't hit people! **

**Me: WHO ARE YOU? MY #!&%$* MOTHER? Ah...sorry, Honey... **

**Mori: *covering Honey's ears* ... *glares at me* **

**Me: I'M SORRY! *pauses* OH YEAH! I'm going to FanimeCon next year with my buddies... AND I'M GONNA COSPLAY! :D So you guys, PLEASE help me think of someone to cosplay as! And I want to give a shoutout to my AWESOME buddy wishiwereanime! Read her stories! They're awesome! So...read and review! AND MAKE ME HAPPY! ...BY REVIEWING! And telling me cosplay ideas. Lol. :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Hey," Ayu whispered gently.

Emi sniffed and turned her head away. By this time, the rest of the host club had caught up with them and were crouching around her, peering at Emi as if she were a strange, exotic animal of some sort. Kyouya was looking down at Emi with a slightly pinched look on his face, his eyebrows drawn together. Aiko turned and glared at them.

"Go away or stop staring," Aiko snapped. "People cry. It's normal. I'll bust your head open if you don't stop staring."

The twin boys snickered.

"Um, shouldn't we think about Emi here for a second, you monkeys?" Ayu said exasperatedly.

No one paid her any heed. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at each other again.

"Seriously," Aiko said through clenched teeth. "I can kick *ss, idiots."

"Er, yeah," Maiko said, looking at the boys nervously. "You better move. She's in a seriously bad mood."

"Yep. An hour without sugar, week without Inu-chan-" Izumi began.

She was cut off by Aiko.

"Yeah," Aiko said in a voice laced with anger. "Don't think I don't remember which pair of stupid, inconsiderate, mentally _demented_,idiot twins stuffed Inu-chan down the toilet."

"Them?" Maiko said weakly, gesturing to Hikaru and Kaoru, while Izumi kept going on unconcernedly, "Three hours without kisses from her boyfriend, a week without sleep-"

"ARGH!" Aiko yelled, latching onto Izumi's back.

Suddenly, Aiko was pulled off Izumi's back… by Honey. He grinned at Aiko.

"You want a kiss, Ai-chan?" he said, grinning cutely, but with an uncharacteristically mischievous glint in his big brown eyes.

Aiko blushed and swept a blonde wave out of her honey-colored eyes, looking flustered.

"Um, n-no, it's fine," she mumbled, taking a sudden interest in her light pink fingernails.

Both pairs of twins made sounds halfway between a gag and a laugh. Aiko shot a glare at the four snickering people watching Honey and Aiko with something akin to interest. Justin, who had been standing next to Maiko with his arm around her shoulders, had removed his arm and turned away when he realized Maiko was more interested in Honey and Aiko than in his arm. A sudden yell rang out.

"HEY! YOU GUYS! IDIOTS! Pay attention to our friend here, will you? _What _in the _world _is wrong with you three? GET OVER HERE, _NOW_!" Ayu yelled furiously.

Everyone jumped back in shock as they stared at Ayu, who had her fists balled up, the muscles on her slim arms sticking out and her knuckles white, and her silver eyes narrowed into a furious glare.

"Do you guys even _care_ about Emi? FORGET ABOUT YOURSELVES FOR ONCE, WILL YOU?"Ayu raged, looking ready to punch someone.

"Sorry, sorry," the twin girls said meekly, running over to the closet.

Aiko nodded quietly and followed Izumi and Maiko.

"Buttholes," Ayu muttered, turning away to comfort Emi.

The host club looked shocked. First, confident, boy-seducing Emi breaking down in tears in a broom closet? Next, silent, calm Ayu yelling angrily at the girls? Finally, self-convicted, devil-may-care Izumi and Maiko submitting meekly to Ayu? The host club was still looking confused, especially Tamaki, when they heard a hiccup coming from the broom closet. They all turned to look at into the dark doorway in which Emi was sitting, her knees pulled up to her chin. She was shaking.

"H-hey, Emi. You okay?" Haruhi said hesitantly, walking over to Emi.

The hiccup turned into a soft giggle. Emi shook with quiet laughter.

"She's laughing," Tamaki said.

"And another intelligent discovery," Hikaru began with a smirk.

"From our very own Tamaki Suoh," Kaoru finished, mirroring his twin's expression.

"Why, why thank you," Tamaki said proudly, looking pleased with himself.

"Nitwit," Izumi and Maiko sighed.

Tamaki pouted and retreated into the host club room, trying to find his corner of woe. Continual crashes and bangs sounded from inside the room, the result of Tamaki screwing his eyes closed in a pout and, well, bumping into things. Emi laughed again. She lifted her head from her knees and smiled weakly, and then gave another hiccup. Everyone looked relieved. Izumi snuck a look at her twin and noticed Kyouya standing next to them. The pinched, pained look in his face seemed to have disappeared. Izumi smirked.

"You guys are so funny. I'm fine," Emi laughed, this time more steadily. "Sorry for worrying you guys. Sorry. I must have lost it for a moment."

She got up and looked expectantly at everyone, all trace of sadness gone.

"Well? Let's get back to the meeting," Emi said.

"Um…are you sure?" the twin girls asked.

"Er, yeah, you know, we wouldn't want to get beat- we mean, we wouldn't want you to feel bad," Hikaru and Kaoru said, still looking uncertainly at Aiko and Ayu out of the corners of their eyes.

Tamaki stumbled out from the host club room.

"YAY! Okay, let's go! On with the meeting!" he yelled, practically shining with enthusiasm.

"You are seriously the most tactless person I have ever met," Haruhi said exasperatedly to him. "Shouldn't you make sure Emi's all right first?"

Tamaki retreated into the host club room and started blubbering quietly in his corner. Emi laughed. Kyouya's slack expression quickly changed back into his usual annoyingly confident one.

"Yes, let's start the meeting again. Obviously, Miss Uehara here is fine now," Kyouya said in business-like tones, fingering his notebook.

"Yeah. I'm really fine now. Sorry for making you guys worry," Emi said with a sheepish smile. "Come on."

Emi walked towards the room, Kyouya walking next to her. He leaned towards her.

"Attention-seeker," he whispered into her ear, smirking.

"Shut up. I really wasn't seeking attention," Emi said honestly, stomping on his toes with her foot.

Kyouya looked at her with his eyebrows raised, still smirking, as he bent his head closer to hers, ready to say something else.

"Get a room!" Izumi yelled, sticking her tongue out at them.

Kaoru sighed. Emi and Kyouya weren't the only ones who needed a room. As he stepped into the host club room with the rest of the hosts, he observed his own twin grinning flirtatiously at Izumi and trying to slip an arm around her waist, which she rebuked with flaming cheeks. Kaoru dragged his twin away from Izumi.

"What the heck are you doing?" Kaoru whispered.

"It's just a game. A game," Hikaru whispered hurriedly, already walking back towards Izumi.

Oh well. Just a game. But Hikaru did seem a bit too determined for it to be a game… Kaoru pondered this for a few seconds, then walked further into the host club and found a perch on a soft chintz armchair. He looked around the room, taking in Honey and Aiko eating cake together, and Mori and Ayu watching them, arguing about whether Honey or Aiko was cuter. Well, actually, Ayu was doing most of the arguing. Kaoru smiled slightly. She still seemed quite fired up from her most recent outburst. Kaoru could hear snatches of Mori and Ayu's argument.

"Aiko is so much cuter than Honey. Why the heck did she start dating him? She could totally find someone better," Ayu grumbled, looking irritable as she glared at the cake-eating couple.

"Honey is cuter," Mori said simply.

"What are you _smoking_? Aiko is so much cuter," Ayu said, her voice rising.

"I do not smoke," Mori said seriously, though a slight flicker in his black eyes suggested he knew he was making Ayu mad and enjoyed it. "Honey is cuter."

"Shut up. AIKO is cuter, idiot," Ayu said, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Honey is cuter, _idiot_," Mori said, a shadow of a smile upon his face.

"Aiko is cuter, stupid buffoon! What is wrong with you? Are you blind?" Ayu sad, gnashing her teeth, much like an agitated hamster. "RAWR."

"RAWR means 'I love you' in Dinosaur," Maiko yelled out from her seat next to Justin, as Ayu glared at her and flushed a deep shade of red.

Kaoru turned at the sound of Maiko's voice, and made to get up and talk to her. Then he caught a glimpse of the total lady-killer next to her and sunk back down into his squashy armchair. Stupid Justin. He guessed he'd just have to settle for seeing if Justin proved the rumors to be true. It wasn't like he could just walk up and talk to her now that she had a boyfriend. He'd just watch her from a distance. Ugh! What was he turning into? Some creepy stalker who stared continuously at the object of his affections? Still, he couldn't stop himself. Maiko was talking animatedly to Justin, probably planning their first date or something. Kaoru gritted his teeth. Maiko grinned at Justin, and then turned to fumble through her backpack for something. Kaoru watched Justin. Justin lowered his eyes to look at Maiko's butt, then grinned, as if finding it, er, satisfactory, then turned and looked at Emi's butt as she glared at Kyouya. Kaoru clenched his fists. Was Justin seriously dating her for her body? Kaoru should be the one to have her. He liked her for her, not for her body. He _deserved _her. Fury rose up in him like a ferocious beast, ready to attack. Before he knew what he was doing, Kaoru was already halfway across the room, his fists an inch away from Justin's face. Kaoru kicked a surprised Justin to the ground and grabbed his collar, pulling Justin's head an inch up from the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the shocked expression on Maiko's face. It didn't matter anymore. He wanted nothing more to beat the crap out of this stupid b*stard. Kaoru drove his fist repeatedly into Justin's perfect face, full of intent to smash the infuriatingly perfect nose in front of him, the lips that had probably kissed Maiko's a number of times. Kaoru dodged a punch from Justin, but the next one hit him square in the face, smarting like h*ll. He winced, his anger burning even more fiercely inside of him as he heard something of Justin's break with a satisfactory crunch. He wanted to pummel every inch of Justin that he could reach, but stopped himself, settling with pulling Justin up roughly by the collar and kicking him in the stomach. As Justin inhaled sharply and let out a pained moan, Kaoru dropped him back down, breathing heavily. Suddenly, a stinging pain filled his right cheek. He turned. Maiko had slapped him, looking positively livid.

"What the h*ll do you think you're doing? Oh my God," Maiko screamed.

Kaoru looked down at his blood-streaked hand, and at Justin's cut, bruised, and bleeding face. He felt an odd sense of victory.

"Call for help," Maiko said, her voice shaking.

She turned back to Kaoru as everyone stared on in shock, except for Kyouya, who was calling his family's private ambulance.

"You're despicable," she said, her voice turning hard. "You've gone way too far. You nearly killed him."

Kaoru could feel his anger evaporating by the second. It quickly turned to shame.

"Hey, I'm sure he's not dead. You're…you're exaggerating," he said weakly, trying to reach for her hand.

She slapped him away and stared coldly at him. The room was silent except for the hushed breathing of the others. Kaoru tried to look her in the eye.

"He was- he was using you, Maiko. I mean it," Kaoru said, trying to defend himself. "He doesn't like you for who you are."

Maiko's glare hardened even more.

"Don't give me that bullsh*t," she said venomously.

Suddenly, Kaoru's anger rose again and he met her glare with one of his own. Was Maiko really going to stand there and deny the truth from the one guy who liked her, and take in all the lies the guy who _didn't _love her fed her?

"Fine. Once he uses you and dumps you, don't come running to me. I've already warned you. I hope Justin gets what he's after," Kaoru said bitterly, already turning away.

As soon as the left sentence left his lips, he almost immediately regretted it. He didn't hope Justin got what he was after: sex. In fact, it would probably kill him. Not physically. Just emotionally. Kaoru glared at the doorway as he strode out of it. He laughed, almost sardonically. A fat lot of good that would do him, getting killed emotionally instead of physically. He tightened his fists and stomped out, and then collapsed against the wall, as the sounds of sirens filled the air, like a warning bell.

* * *

><p><strong>YOU BETTER REVIEW! D: YEAH. I'm so tough, y'know, I-I-I can like t-totally, um, well, y'know- I'M TOUGH OKAY? *breathes heavily* Yeah, that's right. O-okay. Fine. I'M NOT TOUGH! WAAAHHHH! NOW YOU MADE ME CRY! SO YOU HAFTA MAKE UP FOR IT BY REVIEWING. YEAH. Fine. Also, Honey will let you stroke Usa-chan's ears. Well, we might have to steal Usa-chan from him...but- S'ALL COO', BRO, S'ALL COO'. LOLOLOL. I'm so hyper. REVIEW! <strong>


	13. Hospital Cafeterias and Cold Cloths

**Me: HELLO EVERYONE! :D **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: *grumbles* What's with the overly enthusiastic welcome? We're not very happy with you.**

**Me: *gasps* NO! NO WAY! WHY? OH, WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO? YOU ARE NOT _HAPPY _WITH ME? MY LIFE IS _OVER_! OVER, I TELL YOU! OH, CRUEL, CRUEL WORLD... Actually, I really don't care if you're happy with me or not, so... **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: In case you haven't noticed, our love lives aren't going too well. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! *points at me* **

**Tamaki: *beaming stupidly* My love life is going very well, thank you very much. Why, Haruhi and I are very much in love and... *goes on and on* **

**Hikaru: Please shut up, Milord.**

**Kaoru: You're stupid, Tono. **

**Honey: That's not nice, Hika-chan and Kao-chan. :( **

**Mori: ... **

**Me: Shut up, everyone. Let me talk. I want to thank all my reviewers cuz they're awesome! *says in motherly voice* Now, now, children. Remember, okaa-san will not be happy if she gets very little reviews. Why, she may even stop writing and throw herself onto a cactus in despair. We wouldn't want that, would we? So, my little bunnies, review lots and lots and make okaa-san happy... Yeah. Okay. I'll stop being creepy now.**

**Hikaru: What are you talking about? You can't stop.**

**Kaoru: You're always creepy. **

**Kyouya: *scribbling in notebook* Hmmmm... Always...creepy... **

**Me: AHHHH! DON'T WRITE THAT DOWN! I am NOT creepy, btw. *laughs nervously* Anyway, ideas for the next chapters and criticism are always welcome! Please. Seriously. Lots of ideas are needed. I would really appreciate it. **

**Honey: I'll bake you into a cake and eat you if you don't review. O.o **

**Me: YEAH. And I'M the creepy one... Oh yeah. Onedream 2Dream, the date is around the beginning of the school year (in the US). The first chapter was on their first day of school in Boston Prep (LOL, I didn't know there was actually a Boston Prep, I just made it up XD), which was in September. And then it moved on a few weeks throughout the story, so I guess this chapter would be around the beginning of October? And I'm really sorry about the long paragraphs. I just realized that it's really hard to read when I looked at your comment and reread my story. Gomen ne. I'm typing this at 11:30 at night, so I don't have time to change that right now, but I'll try my hardest to change it before next Friday. Thanks! :D **

**Tamaki: OHSHC does not belong to MMEF. Well, enjoy, my lovely subjects! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Maiko stared blankly at the wall as she heard the nurse talking to Kyouya and Tamaki. What had Kaoru meant? He hoped Justin got what he wanted? Justin wanted something? Maiko sighed, running a hand through her hair. She hadn't meant to explode at Kaoru, but he just attacked Justin out of the blue. She turned to the door as Hikaru, Izumi, Haruhi, Honey, Aiko, Kyouya, Emi, Mori, and Ayu walked in. Kaoru wasn't there. She frowned.

"So…he got hurt. By falling off the stairs in the back of your school and falling into an apple tree," the nurse said, looking disbelievingly at Tamaki and Kyouya.

Tamaki stepped closer to the nurse and nodded.

"That's what I said," Tamaki said seriously.

"Um, besides the fact that it's virtually impossible to fall from the bottom of a staircase into the top of a tree, my little brother goes to Ouran on scholarship. I visited once. There are no stairs in the back of the school," the nurse said, hesitating slightly.

Tamaki looked alarmed.

"N-no. What I meant was…" he trailed off, looking confused.

Kyouya smirked, and stepped behind the nurse, slyly placing his arms in front of her and standing so close her that she was almost pressed against him. He took her clipboard and bent his head down towards hers, looking as if he was about to kiss her.

"Why don't I take your clipboard while you go rest, okay?" Kyouya smiled, a half-smirk that he knew pulled all the girls under his charm.

The nurse blushed and backed out, stammering something about having some coffee.

"And…that's another thing taken care of," Kyouya said carelessly, scribbling stuff down on the clipboard.

"Wow," Emi said dryly. "And look-ee at Mr. Casanova here."

"And look-ee at Ms. Jealous here," Izumi sang.

Emi glared at Izumi.

"RAWR," Emi said.

"I know. It's okay, baby, I love you too," Izumi said with a wink.

"AGH! That's not what I meant! I don't speak Dinosaur!" Emi yelled.

"Be quiet, will you?" Maiko snapped, glaring at her twin and Emi.

Izumi shot a glance at Emi. Maiko must be really stressed out, Izumi thought. Usually Maiko was the more agreeable one.

The room was tense with silence. Hikaru was the first to break it.

"I'm gonna go and check on my brother," Hikaru said. "Sorry, but personally, I'm a bit more fond of Kaoru than I am of…him."

Hikaru gestured towards the bandage-covered, dozing figure resting on a hospital bed next to them.

"Kaoru wouldn't have attacked Justin without a reason," Hikaru said as he disappeared out the doorway.

Maiko glanced at the doorway and then glanced away. Hikaru was right. Kaoru had to have had a reason, but what the h*ll was his problem with Justin? She sighed. Justin had been nothing but gentlemanly to her, and nothing but nice to her friends. Whatever Kaoru's problem was, surely he was mistaken. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the side of Justin's hospital bed. Maybe she could just rest for a few minutes while her friends were still silent.

* * *

><p>Kaoru stepped out of the Mercedes-Benz as the driver opened the door.<p>

"Thanks for taking me home from the school," he said, trying to keep his voice from showing signs of anger.

The driver nodded silently. Kaoru swung his bag over his shoulder and walked into his family's mansion. He shut the door behind him and made his way up the stairs, doing his best to avoid the maids and waving them off with a brief "Hey." He walked into his room and sat down on his bed, fuming. No way was he going to talk to Maiko again. Much less rescue her from her lecherous boyfriend. Let her do what she wanted. After all, she was _always_ right, he thought sarcastically. Suddenly, a loud bang alerted him to Hikaru's entrance. Kaoru looked up.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Hikaru asked, sitting down next to his twin.

"Nothing," Kaoru said stonily.

"Look, seriously? I'm your twin. You can't hide anything from me," Hikaru said. "I know you're upset that Maiko's dating Justin. I know you like M-"

Kaoru jumped up.

"WHO THE HECK SAID I LIKED _MAIKO_?" Kaoru roared angrily. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL! I DON'T CARE IF SHE LIKES SOME F***ING B*STARD! SHE CAN DO WHATEVER SH-"

His twin pushed him back down.

"It's kinda obvious you like her, okay?" Hikaru sighed.

"Fine, okay? I like her. A lot," Kaoru spat. "But it doesn't matter."

"And Justin's a good guy. Don't hit him. He might be kinda cocky, but, aren't we all?" Hikaru said.

"Justin is not a-" Kaoru began to protest angrily, but stopped. "Never mind."

Hikaru probably wouldn't believe him anyway. Kaoru looked dejectedly up at his twin, who had a mischievous glint in one eye.

"As I said, Justin's a good guy. But that doesn't mean you can't steal her from him. After all, we're Hitachiins, right?" Hikaru smirked.

Kaoru looked up, surprised.

"Which brings me to the topic of Izumi," Hikaru continued. "I really want to get with her."

"I could tell," Kaoru said dryly.

"Just as a toy. Just as a game," Hikaru said quickly. "But she might shoot me down."

Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Really? Hikaru Hitachiin? Afraid? Have you seen the way she looks at you and blushes every time you get close to her?"Kaoru said. "That's called love, my dear twin."

Hikaru looked happy.

"Really?" he said. "Well, then, I have a chance. I-I mean, at winning this game. It was a bet against…against, er, this guy named J-Jerry…? You really should try to get Maiko. I know you can do it. We're pretty hot."

Hikaru shot his brother a cocky smirk.

"Fine. Let's go," Kaoru sighed, following his brother out the door.

* * *

><p>Hikaru walked into the hospital's cafeteria and immediately spotted Izumi. She was sitting, surrounded by the rest of the group, who were all eating. Honey and Aiko were scarfing down brownies, Mori and Ayu were watching the two little ones, Emi was standing and talking animatedly to the cashier, Kyouya was scribbling stuff down in his notebook, Izumi was eating a sandwich while Tamaki watched her with wide eyes, occasionally exclaiming about the wonders of commoner eating habits, and Haruhi was trying to tell Tamaki to respect people's personal space.<p>

"Hey, Izumi. Can I talk to you?" he asked with a grin.

"S-sure," she answered, blushing.

She got up from the table and followed him to another table, ignoring the snickers from her friends. Hikaru gestured for her to sit across from him.

"Look, Izumi, remember when I kissed you?"

"Um, yeah," Izumi said, looking down at her toes. "That was, er, probably a mistake."

"No," Hikaru said firmly. "It wasn't. I kissed you because I really like you, Izumi."

Izumi's head jerked up as her gaze drifted from her shoes to Hikaru's face.

"Wait. What?" she said, her face turning scarlet.

Hikaru reached across the table for her hand, and enclosed it in his bigger one.

"I really like you. Izumi, will you go out with me?" he asked, leaning across the table.

"You...like…_me_?" Izumi asked. "Why?"

"What kind of question is that?" Hikaru laughed, and then turned serious. He looked her in the eye. "Because everything you do is super f***ing cute."

"You are such a charmer," Izumi said, rolling her eyes.

Hikaru felt something close around his hand and looked down. Izumi's slender fingers had wrapped around his own. He grinned at her. Relief filled his chest.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, tilting his head towards hers.

* * *

><p>Maiko yawned and lifted her head up from her arms. The room was silent. Where the heck was everyone? The only person in the room with her was her sleeping boyfriend. Whatever. Everyone else probably went down to the hospital's cafeteria or something. She pulled the cotton blanket off Justin's face and leaned forward to check if he was sleeping.<p>

"Hey. You awake?" she whispered gently.

Justin gave a grunt and turned his face towards hers.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah," he mumbled sleepily.

His eyes opened wider as he sat up and yawned.

"Hey. You shouldn't do that," Maiko said, worried. "You could hurt yourself even more."

"Nah. It's fine. He kinda broke my nose, but my body's okay. Just a little sore," Justin said with a small grin. "But maybe you could help make it feel better?"

Maiko stood up.

"Okay. What should I get you? There's probably soup in the cafeteria, and maybe you want a cold cloth, or something?" Maiko said, eager to help.

"I don't need a cold cloth. I've already taken enough cold showers," Justin said, leaning towards her.

Maiko backed away, stumbling slightly over her own feet.

"W-what?" she asked. "Wait…stop!"

She screamed hoarsely as Justin grabbed at her shirt. He got up from the bed, encasing her wrist in a vice-like grip.

"No! Stop it!" she shrieked, trying to kick him away. "STOP IT! STOP!"

He pulled her shirt over her head and pinned her down on the hospital bed.

"STOP IT! LET GO OF ME! STOP!" she screamed. "NO! STOP IT!"

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Izumi's lips had just barely met when a faint scream sliced through the air. Izumi broke the kiss and jumped up from her seat.<p>

"Oh my God. That's Maiko. I'd know that scream anywhere," Izumi gasped.

She grabbed his hand and ran with him towards their friends.

"That was Maiko," Izumi cried. "Hurry up!"

She dashed up the stairs with Hikaru, everyone else racing after them.

* * *

><p>Maiko struggled and screamed against Justin. Suddenly, the door flew open. A wide-eyed Kaoru stood in the doorway, clutching a bouquet of purple lilacs in one hand. Kaoru stared at the scene in front of him and at Maiko's fearful face, and fury took over. The bouquet went flying as Kaoru tackled Justin to the ground.<p>

"WHAT THE F***, YOU B*STARD!" Kaoru yelled, his eyes narrowed in fiery anger as he pummeled Justin.

Justin's fist sliced through the air and crushed Kaoru's left eye.

"SH*T!" Kaoru yelled, swiping at his quickly bruising eye as he kicked Justin in the side and pushed him into a wall.

By now, everyone else had burst in through the door. As the guys ran to Kaoru's aid, the girls hurried over to Maiko, who was still lying across the bed, looking terror-stricken. Izumi was the first to reach her.

"Oh my God! Maiko! Maiko, are you okay?" Izumi cried.

Maiko nodded weakly, and her twin helped her sit up. A single tear fell down Maiko's cheek.

"Kaoru…Kaoru," Maiko said, her voice raw from the screaming. "Kaoru was right."

Izumi wrapped an arm around her twin's shoulder. Aiko, Ayu, Emi, and Haruhi enveloped them in a hug.

"It'll be okay," Emi said.

"Look, he's fighting for you," Aiko said, pointing at Kaoru, who had punched Justin unconscious, with the help of Hikaru, Mori, Honey, and Tamaki, as Kyouya called a nurse.

Maiko stared at Kaoru, who had a black eye, a bloody nose, and possibly a few sprained body parts.

"It's my fault," she whispered.

"Hey, Mai, it's not your fault," Ayu said. "Now, we really need to get you a shirt."

"Here," Haruhi said, taking off her red hoodie. "You can use this."

Maiko smiled her thanks as she slipped the hoodie on and watched the nurses and night guards rush in and cart Justin and the boys away.

"Justin will probably be in the hospital for a while," Ayu noted.

"GOOD," Izumi said. "C'mon. Let's go join the boys."

The girls all helped Maiko up and they walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Maiko stood beside where Kaoru was resting.<p>

"Kaoru. I'm really sorry. I really am," Maiko said.

Kaoru turned away from her and glared at the other side of the hospital room. Ugh. Like that was any better. He had a direct view of his twin and Izumi sucking face. Anything was better than that. Kaoru turned back to Maiko. She was shaking and her face was white with remorse. Kaoru could feel his resolve crumbling.

"Ugh. Whatever," he said gruffly. "Do you really expect me to be mad at you when you've almost been raped?"

He could see the relief fill her face. He rolled his eyes. Why the heck did she care that much about his forgiveness anyway? Shouldn't she be getting over her true love Justin, he thought sarcastically. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him.

"Thank you," Maiko practically cried as she hugged the life out of him.

"OW! OW! Careful!" Kaoru cried as one IV needle almost got pulled out of his arm.

Maiko jumped back.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

"It's fine," he grumbled.

And it really was. In fact, inside, he felt the happiest he had been in a long time. He knew he probably had no chance with her, for a while. At least while she was still getting over her near-rapage. And for now, a hug was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! :O *grins evilly* Or I just might take Honey up on his offer to turn you guys into cake... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *goes on evil cake rampage* <strong>

**Lol. Okay. Ideas and criticism encouraged! :D **


	14. Cat Fights and Itching Powder

**Me: YAY! I just noticed this, but I have over 50 reviews! THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO READ AND REVIEWED! I feel SO grateful to all of you! NOW, CHILDREN, LET US SHOOT FOR 100! YAHHH! :D**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: If ya do, you get hugs! A little two on one action, hm? *smirk pervertedly* **

**Me: Okay... So yeah, I'm gonna get more into the other relationships, now that the Hikaru/Izumi relationship is developed and Kaoru/Maiko is progressing. And just to clear things up for those of you that don't know or only watched the anime, the ending of the manga was Haruhi getting a scholarship to a school in Boston, and the host club following her. So this story is a continuation of the manga. I didn't just randomly throw the host clubbers (heh, that sounds funny) in America. And I also un-dyed Hika and Kao's hair. So they look the same now. And the girls also got scholarships (except Emi, who got in with money even though she's super smart) to the Boston school. Okay.**

**Kyouya: Enough rambling. Today's AN will be short because I said so.**

**Tamaki: ENJOY! Now I must get back to mackin' it out with my dear Haruhi... *grabs Haruhi and makes out with her***

**Haruhi: MMPHH! Get off me! OHSHC does NOT belong to MMEF! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

"Oh! Let's go to MAC. I need to get some new lip liners and mascara," Emi said, turning to Izumi and Maiko, who were standing behind her, arms laden with colorful shopping bags.

"I don't want to," Maiko groaned, stomping her purple Converse.

"What are we, your servants?" Izumi said irritably as she picked at the hem of her gray Rolling Stones tee.

"What we don't get is why _we _have to come shopping with you when Aiko, Ayu, and Haruhi don't. It's finally Saturday and we planned to play some new pranks on the cashier at the grocery store," the twin girls complained together.

"First of all, Aiko and Ayu finally found a kendo dojo and are going to classes with Honey and Mori. Tamaki dragged Haruhi off to buy commoner's ramen before I could get her to come with me. And you two weren't busy. Izumi, you were just crying over the fact that you couldn't see Hikaru today 'cause he had to visit his grandmother with Kaoru, and I thought Maiko could use a little shopping as recuperation after the incident with Justin two days ago," Emi said.

Maiko turned white. "Don't talk about that."

"Ah! Sorry," Emi said, her face looking pinched.

"It's fine," Maiko said.

"So where the heck is Kyouya?" the twin girls asked slyly.

Emi blushed.

"I don't know," she said, looking away from them.

"She's blushing," Izumi said to her twin in a loud stage whisper.

"I know. She's totally in love with him," Maiko whispered back.

"I AM _NOT_!" Emi yelled.

"It's okay. People are staring, you know. No need to shout. We understand. It must be tough loving such an evil yet beautiful person," Izumi said as she shook her head in mock sympathy.

"So tell us, Ms. Ootori, how you and your husband are dealing in these tough times?" the twins said together, pretending to hold microphones in front of Emi's face.

Emi opened her glossed mouth to rage at them again, when a voice cut her off.

"Who's my wife?" the voice said. "I wasn't aware I had one."

Emi and the twins whirled around to see Kyouya standing behind them, a slightly amused expression on his handsome face. A girl with big brown eyes and long brown hair with a huge pink bow in it was latched onto his arm.

"Of course you have a wife. Me!" the girl smiled.

"You are not my wife," Kyouya said, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

The twins and Emi had dropped their bags, and Emi was staring at the girl with a look of confusion. The girl looked like she found Kyouya's comment hilarious.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" she cackled.

"Er…," the twins said hesitantly, backing away slightly.

Kyouya stepped away from the girl.

"Let me introduce you three to Miss Houshakuji," Kyouya said in a business-like tone.

"RENGE!" the girl shouted. "I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME RENGE!"

"Renge, then," Kyouya sighed. "This is Renge, whom I am to be married to."

The twins walked over to Kyouya and swung their arms around his shoulders.

"We thought you would gently caress Emi and proclaim your everlasting love for her," Izumi said dramatically, shaking her head.

"We thought you would wait for Emi forever," Maiko said in the same tone. "Alas…"

"And then you would gallop of into the sunset, marry her and she then would bear your childr-" the twins began together, but were cut off by a pink-cheeked Emi.

"What are you implying, idiots?" she raged, pulling them away.

Renge glared viciously at the twins and Emi and suddenly sprouted snakes from her head. She lunged at Emi.

"ARRGHH! STEALING AWAY MY MIYABI! THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!" she yelled, chasing Emi.

Kyouya looked at the two girls running around the mall.

"You. Are. Marrying…HER?" the twin girls said incredulously. "Are you crazy? She's gonna kill you."

"She will not," Kyouya said in a bored voice. "She's under the impression that I resemble Miyabi from that dating sim. I believe it's called UkiDoki Mermorial. If she hurt 'Miyabi', she would never forgive herself."

"You do know that it's barely legal for you to get married, seeing as you're just eighteen?" Maiko said seriously.

"Almost nineteen," Kyouya said in the same emotionless voice. "And it's an arranged marriage organized by my parents. It was not of my own choosing."

"What _I'm_ more worried about is poor Emi's heart. Why the heck would you choose, er, Renge when you could have our lovely and _sane_ friend Emi?" Izumi said loudly.

"I'm not interested in her," Kyouya said in a business-like tone.

"You don't have to hide anything. And besides, she could do wonders for your father's medical business. Her father is lesser known in Japan, but he's a really famous actor in America. Her mother is famous in America as well, known for being the one of the surgeons in the group who first successfully created and transplanted a beating heart grown from stem cells. They could promote your tools in commercials, TV shows, and use in the medical field," the twins said together. "She's the only one in our group that didn't get in on scholarship and is filthy rich, like as rich as you, but she's still the smartest of us. She had to learn to get along on her own. Her parents are really nice, but are almost always in America and can't take care of her as much."

"I'm not hiding anything," Kyouya said, but he looked vaguely interested. "But I just might, hmm, ask for her help."

He turned with a slight smirk to look at Emi, who had tripped and fallen onto a random shopper. Renge had finally stopped chasing her and the snakes had retreated back into her head. Emi jumped up and whirled around to face the suddenly smiling Renge.

"I did _not_ steal your Miyabi- wait, Miyabi? His name is Kyouya," Emi said, looking confused.

Renge twirled around with hearts in her eyes.

"Miyabi- I mean, Kyouya," Renge sighed dreamily.

"Crazy b*tch," Emi muttered, walking to the twins.

"Agreed," the twins whispered, looking at Renge's head warily.

Renge had thrown her arms around Kyouya.

"My darling and I are getting married in three weeks," Renge squealed, then glared at Emi. "Only the twins are invited though, because I detest that other girl. Right, Kyouya dear?"

The twins both coughed.

"More like jealous of that other girl," the twins whispered slyly.

Emi whacked them both on the head.

"No, Renge. They're all invited," Kyouya smirked. "Even that _other _girl."

"Anything my darling says _has _to be right!" Renge giggled, clutching Kyouya even tighter.

Renge started to press herself even closer to Kyouya, and the result was a constipated-looking Kyouya and a _very _awkward silence.

"She didn't seem like a perverted girl at first. Just a crazy one," Maiko whispered to her two best friends.

"Caught up in the heat of the moment, I guess," Izumi giggled quietly.

"Not many girls get turned on by shopping malls," Emi said loudly.

Renge focused a death glare on Emi.

"What did you say?" she screeched, her hair already starting to transform.

"I _said_, not many girls get turned on by shopping malls. Bath and Body Works isn't the best place to have a quickie, you know," Emi said coolly.

A vein popped out in Renge's forehead.

"Ooh, cat fight," the twins laughed quietly to Kyouya, who looked vaguely bemused.

"You would know! I looked at Kyouya's clipboard when he went to the bathroom, it said that you hit on every guy you see, slut!" Renge yelled, glaring angrily at Emi.

"Yeah, I work your corner, b*tch," Emi smirked. "Your fiancé showed up a few times too."

"Oh my, Kyouya," the twins grinned mischievously at him. "We had no idea you played like that."

Kyouya momentarily lost his cool cover.

"What?" he said, looking surprised.

Emi whipped around to face him.

"Shut up," she snapped.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow and closed his slightly parted mouth. Renge looked at loss for words.

"You know what?" Renge yelled. "I don't care what Kyouya says! You are NOT coming to our wedding!"

"Yep. Emi is someone you do _not_ fight with if you want to escape with your dignity," the twin girls called out to Renge.

Renge cast one last withering look at Emi and stormed off. Izumi and Maiko looked at one another and smirked.

"Let's get out of here," Maiko said with a devious grin.

"Give them a little alone time, hm?" Izumi said, raising her eyebrows at the two.

Izumi and Maiko crept behind Kyouya and disappeared into Starbucks. Emi glared at the two retreating figures.

"Come back here, idiots! Leaving me alone with this kind of guy…," she trailed off as she felt someone nudge her arm.

She turned to find Kyouya giving her a slight nudge with his arm.

"So you don't want to be alone with this kind of guy?" he smirked, his glasses glinting.

"I don't," Emi said, her voice turning sarcastic. "And shouldn't you be chasing after your _lovely _fiancé?"

"Well, frankly, after your 'Your fiancé showed up a few times too' comment, I don't think she'd be too happy to see me," Kyouya laughed.

Emi turned to him.

"Let me ask you something, Ootori," she said stonily. "Why are you marrying a girl you don't even love?"

"How do you know I don't love her?" Kyouya said smoothly.

"I can tell. You talk to her in that robot voice you use on everyone," Emi said with an emotionless stare at Kyouya. "So what is it for? Money? Publicity?"

"It's for none of those," Kyouya smirked. "Jealous?"

"Do I _look _jealous? Why would _I _be jealous?" Emi said, looking positively jealous.

Her expression and her words differed so much that Kyouya had to fight to keep back his laughter. Emi glared at him.

"Shut up. I am NOT jealous," Emi scoffed. "But, um, why _are _you marrying a girl you don't even love, if it's not for publicity or money? And on such short notice. Have you told the rest of the host club yet?"

"Arranged marriage," Kyouya said. "I haven't told them yet. I'm planning to on Monday."

"I have one word for you," Emi sighed. "Stupid. You are _stupid_. You're so young and you're getting married to some crazy *ss girl. Really?"

"Preach," Kyouya said, an amused grin flitting across his usually cool features.

"I've also noticed another thing," Emi said, leading him into the food court. "You behave _way_ differently around me than everybody else."

They sat down as Emi shot him a questioning stare.

"You might be right, for once in your life," Kyouya smirked as he got up suddenly. "I'm going to get us some food? Come with?"

"Nah," Emi said weakly. "Just get me some tacos. I'll pay you back."

She ran his words through her head as she fell back into her chair. Why _did _he treat her differently? Did he lik- No way. She shook her head. He would never like her, and besides, she would never date a guy like him. Unreadable, mysterious, two-faced, evil, way too smart and completely…_hot_. Ugh. She shook her head again. He was _not _hot. And he was marrying some girl who was crazy over him. All good. She swallowed and looked across the table. Kyouya's navy blue jacket was slung across his chair, but something- a black book- was sticking out from under it. Kyouya's notebook? Emi reached for it. She knew she shouldn't, but didn't curiosity kill the cat? Not that she wanted to be killed, but… She snatched it out from under the jacket. She looked at the jacket. She smirked. His taste was to be admired. Emi turned to the notebook and flipped through it, taking occasional peeks at Kyouya to see if he was done getting food. Numbers, more numbers, money-making strategies…and profiles of everyone Kyouya knew. She flipped through all of them. Ah. Emiko Uehara. For some reason, anticipation was building in her veins as she started to read the page.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes. I'm evil. Leaving the mysteries of what's on that page to the next chapter...or maybe the one after that... HEHEHEHEHE! So if you want the cliffie to end (suckish cliffie, though, lol), REVIEW! :D <strong>

* * *

><p>The two girls laughed as they walked forward to pick up their iced lattes.<p>

"What d'ya think those two are doing now?" Maiko laughed.

"Making out in Bath and Body Works," Izumi grinned, swirling her drink with her straw.

"Speaking of making out, how 'bout a little something now?" Hikaru's voice sounded out from behind Izumi.

The twin girls turned. Standing behind them were Hikaru, who had placed his hands on either side of Izumi's waist, and Kaoru, who grinned at Maiko. Maiko laughed. He looked funny with his black left eye.

"Oh my God. What are you guys doing back? Who told you two we were here?" Izumi asked, leaning into Hikaru's chest for a hug.

"Yeah. What about your grandmother?" Maiko said, after looking awkwardly at her twin's embrace.

"Well, she sent us back when we messed up her flowery hair. And poured maple syrup into the pool," Hikaru said.

"We also infused all the toilet paper with itching powder," Kaoru added, grinning. "Kyouya texted us that he saw you two here."

The girls rolled their eyes and pretended to reprimand the boys, before cracking up and hi-fiving the guys. After their laughing died down, Hikaru turned to Izumi once more.

"So what do you say about that little somethin' somethin'?" Hikaru smirked at Izumi, pulling her closer to him.

"If you ask that again, I'm going to shout out to the whole mall that my boyfriend's a horny idiot," Izumi said, trying to look mad and failing.

Kaoru and Maiko both blushed at their siblings' flirtatious and suggestive exchange.

"I wouldn't mind that," Hikaru grinned, seemingly oblivious to his uncomfortable brother.

"Maybe," Izumi grinned, pushing one of his hands off her waist and slipping her fingers into it. "But you have to come shopping with me first. For two hours. And then you might get a kiss."

"_Might_? And for all this trouble, I get _one kiss_? How selfish," Hikaru groaned, but still allowed himself to be dragged off by his girlfriend.

The two remaining siblings stood side by side, awkwardly watching their siblings' retreating figures.

"Um," Kaoru mumbled, turning to Maiko.

"Well, uh," Maiko swallowed. "Why don't we, er, get something to eat?"

Kaoru nodded numbly before walking with Maiko into Pizza My Heart. She tossed her finished latte into a waste basket before they sat down. Kaoru called the waitress over.

"A twelve inch Watsonville Apple," they said at the same time.

The two looked at each other and cracked up.

"We'll just share," Kaoru said, grinning at the waitress.

The waitress turned and fumbled with the menus in her arms. One dropped, the hard corner hitting him in his black eye.

"Sorry!" she cried, picking up the menus.

"S'okay," Kaoru managed to get out as the waitress hurried away.

"Um, let me get you something for your eye," Maiko mumbled as she dug through her jacket pocket, coming up with a handful of pennies.

She sighed and gestured for a random waiter to bring her some napkins. Maiko held up a napkin.

"Okay, let me go wet th-" Maiko began, starting to get up.

"Nah," Kaoru said, pulling her back down. "It's fine."

"O-okay," she said, looking startled, then embarrassed. "A-actually, I like it better this way. Your black eye is kinda, um, c-cute."

Kaoru blushed. Actually _blushed_. Just a bit, but still. Who would've ever thought that a single random girl could've done this to him? He was used to fake-blushing when he and his brother put on one of their seme uke acts, since he was most definitely the uke. But recently, he found himself blushing more and more often...and the cause was usually _her_.

"Are you blushing?" Maiko laughed, the left corner of her mouth tilting up in a grin.

Kaoru flushed an even deeper shade of red. She had noticed? He tried to defend himself, but all that he managed to choke out was a strangled noise.

"It's okay," Maiko said, blushing a little too. "U-um, I blush a lot t-too when I-I think about y-you, for s-some reason."

She looked down and awkwardly ran a hand through her hair. A voice interrupted the pregnant silence.

"One Watsonville Apple for Table 4," the loud voice said.

The waitress slid the pizza onto the table and walked away, but not before grinning at the red-faced "couple."

"Kids in love. Crazy," Kaoru and Izumi could've sworn she'd muttered. "Somehow, they're clueless enough to miss all the signs." (**In case this is confusing for some, this basically means she's saying that she can tell they like each other, but she knows they both are clueless about the other person's feelings. And that Kaoru and Maiko can't see the signs that the other likes them too. Hope that clears things up. :)**)

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I tweaked the ending and some other parts of this chapter, since I felt it was really awkward. Even though some awesome reviewers told me it was fine...I think they were just being nice. BUT I LIKE NICE PEOPLE, SO IT'S ALL GOOD :D Thanks guys, for making me feel better about my previous ending. OKAY. REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! :O Or else I might turn evil and do something wicked (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, the musical) to the story... *starts singing* DEFYING GRAVITY! I'M DEFYING GRAVITY! (Anyone recognize this, fellow Gleeks?) Okay, enough of my hyperness. R &amp; R! :D <strong>


	15. Secret Notebooks and Fitting Rooms

**Me: Thanks to all my awesome readers and reviewers! :) Well, I think this is the first time I've updated on a Monday since the beginning of May...so YAY! **

**Hikaru: She just wants to make up for the month she's gonna be gone.**

**Me: *cringe* Yeah. I'm gonna be gone from July 13th through August 5th in China. So for the two and a half weeks before I leave, I'll try to update more. I have no idea if I'll be staying in the city or the countryside, cuz the Wi-Fi in the country is slightly spotty. So I'll try to update in China, but have no fear, if I don't update, I'll still be typing new chapters, so I'll have plenty to update when I get back. I'll try to update as soon as I get back, but might not be able to cuz I hafta get over the jet lag. But I promise to update by the day after, at least. :D **

**Tamaki: If she doesn't update, I shall serenade all of you with a weekly song cover. :D *clears throat* Listen up, lovely folks. *horribly off-tune* I GUESS THIS MEANS YOU'RE SORRY, YOU'RE STANDIN' AT MY DOOR! GUESS THIS MEANS YOU TAKE BACK ALL YOU SAID BEFORE! LIKE HOW MUCH YOU WANTED ANYONE BUT ME...**

**Haruhi: *sighs* I'm beginning to want anyone but you... **

**Tamaki: GASP! *trembles* BUT I AM STRONG! I SHALL KEEP GOING FOR MY FANS! *bursts back into song* YOU GOT A PIEECCCEEE OF MEEEE, AND HONESTLYYYY, MY LIFE (my life) WOULD SUCK (would suck) WITHOUT YOOUUU! **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Our lives would be BETTER without you! *glare* **

**Kyouya: *looks at now-sobbing Tamaki* Yeah, I have to agree. **

**Me: Stop crying, Tama. I don't own "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson either, so... Oh. I don't own OHSHC or any of the stores and brand names mentioned in this chapter and the previous one. So, read, review, cross your fingers that I update so that Tamaki won't make your ears bleed...or buy some earplugs just in case. HAVE A PRETTYFUL DAY! :D**

**Honey: *munching on lollipop* Prettyful isn't a word.**

**Me: I KNOW! But I'm still gonna say it! Have a pret- OH SNAPBISCUITS. I forgot to tell you guys that I changed the ending of Chapter 14 cuz I really hated it, so...go back and read it! YAH! HAVE A PRETTYFUL DAY! Yep. Starting to get annoying, huh? :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Emi's eyes flew down the page, but suddenly, she stopped herself. Wait. Why did she even care what he wrote in there about her? Psh. It wasn't like she liked him or anything…right? Ugh. Screw that. Her eyes returned to the page as she read Kyouya's slanted handwriting.

'_Terrified of dogs_

_Enjoys studying and reading_

_Very smart_

_Flirts with all guys she sees_

_Beautiful'_

Be…beautiful? She stared blankly at the lined page. Kyouya thought she was beautiful? Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching her. Emi gulped and slammed the notebook shut, throwing it under the jacket.

"I saw that," Kyouya said, balancing a tray of tacos and sodas on his hand.

Emi looked up nervously.

"Ah, um, you," she stammered.

"Well, you are, aren't you?" Kyouya stated plainly.

"Oh," Emi said, surprised. "You…you think so?"

"Well, it is common knowledge that you're smart, isn't it?" Kyouya asked, picking up a taco and handing it to her.

Emi sighed. Smart. He thought she was smart. So he didn't remember writing that 'beautiful' part down? For some reason, she felt slightly disappointed. Emi shook it off.

"Yes, I am," she said coolly.

She maintained her icy stare at Kyouya before seeing a flicker of laughter in his eyes. Her cool façade melted off her face as she collapsed into laughs. Kyouya peered amusedly at her.

"You…are really weird," he smirked, shaking his head.

"I know," she answered, finally recovering.

She took a sip of her soda and finished her taco off. It was so surprisingly easy sitting here, talking and laughing with this guy. If only he behaved this way around everyone else. Wouldn't he be more liked? She had no time to question his motives, though. Kyouya stood up and pushed in his chair.

"I have to go and find Renge. She's probably very upset right now," he said as he grabbed his things.

"Okay. Tell her she's a b*tch for me," Emi offered.

Kyouya gave her a slight grin and started to walk away. Suddenly, he turned back.

"And, yeah, you are beautiful," he smirked.

He turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Forever 21, here we come!" Izumi cheered as she ran in, a shiny debit card clutched in her right hand.<p>

Her left hand was wrapped around Hikaru's as they walked past the racks of clothing.

"How the heck did you get that debit card?" Hikaru asked. "And since when did you like shopping so much?"

"Emi let each of us use one of her many cards if we agreed to go shopping with her. And are you kidding? All girls like shopping," Izumi said. "I just never showed it."

"How stereotypical," Hikaru sighed.

Izumi stuck her tongue out at him and pulled him towards a rack of on-sale clothes.

"There's five hundred dollars on this thing, so I'm going to buy as much as I can," Izumi explained. "I almost never get this much money."

Hikaru groaned, and then suddenly brightened.

"If you let me go into the changing room with you, I'll shop with you for as long as you want," he murmured suggestively, trying to lean in for a kiss.

Izumi pushed his face away.

"No way, idiot," she said, blushing slightly.

"Hmm. Maybe I'll go find a girl who'll let me," Hikaru teased, pretending to contemplate finding a new girlfriend.

"What about that girl? She looks pretty easy," Izumi said nonchalantly, turning her head away and gesturing to a toned girl in short shorts.

Hikaru laughed and drew Izumi closer to him.

"At least I'll get one kiss when all this shopping is over, right?" he said hopefully.

"Sure," Izumi laughed, rolling her eyes.

Hikaru grinned and took Izumi's hand in his again. She browsed through all the clothes, finally selecting a loose, white-and-green-striped, short-sleeved shirt, along with a Captain America tee. Izumi then grabbed three pairs of pants: one pair of black denim skinny jeans, a pair of neon blue skinny jeans, and a pair of knee-length denim capris. Hikaru nudged her.

"You need a dress," he said.

"Huh?" she said, looking up from the clothes slung over her arm. "Why?"

"Give those to me. I'll carry them for you," he said.

She grinned and draped all five articles of clothing over his arm, and then pecked him on the lips.

"That gesture was surprisingly sweet," she laughed. "So, why do I need a dress?"

"It's your birthday soon, right?" he smiled, tilting his head slightly. "I'm taking you out to celebrate."

"Wait," Izumi said. "How did you know?"

"You forget who I'm friends with," Hikaru smirked. "Kyouya knows everything. Like your bra size. 36B?"

"Perv," Izumi muttered, trying not to laugh as she hid her flaming cheeks behind a curtain of glossy, black locks.

Hikaru grinned deviously.

"Ayee," he sighed dramatically. "How I wish your boobs were bigger."

Izumi stopped laughing.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" he said quickly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I know! I was just wondering how the h*ll this convo turned from birthdays to boobs," Izumi laughed again. "But if you tease me again about my bra size, I _will _pummel you."

"Like you could," Hikaru smirked.

Izumi whacked him over the head with a plastic hanger.

"I could," she grinned. "I'm going to buy these."

She swiped her card through the machine and watched as the cashier stuffed her clothes into a bright yellow bag.

"Dress," Hikaru reminded her.

"Let's go to…NORDSTROM!" Izumi yelled.

"Finally somewhere the prices are almost normal," Hikaru said.

"Well, excuse me, _dear_, but I can't afford to spend four hundred bucks on a pair of jeans like you," Izumi smirked playfully.

"I'll pay for everything," Hikaru offered. "If…you let me pick out your swimsuit."

"What are you talking about? It's not even close to swimming season," Izumi said, trying not to laugh at the sheer adorableness of his disappointment. "And why is there always an 'if' with you? A perverted one, at that."

"I'm convincing to host club to have a beach party," Hikaru muttered, shaking his head.

"In winter…?" Izumi said, looking at Hikaru with worry. "Are…are you okay?"

"No. We're gonna go to an indoor pool…and transform it to resemble a beach," Hikaru declared as he strolled into Nordstrom.

"Okay…," Izumi said, trailing off as she took in the racks of dresses.

She grinned and ran to the racks. She held up a Donna Morgan strapless silk number with a bright, flashy floral print and a Suzi Chin Maggy Boutique dress in dark brown, with goldish-bronze spots all over the top part and a thick royal blue ribbon around the middle. Izumi twirled with them.

"What do you think?" she grinned.

"Try them on," he said quickly, tossing her a strapless, empire-waisted black number.

Izumi disappeared into the changing rooms and emerged in the Donna Morgan dress.

"Some feedback from my lovely boyfriend?" she grinned.

"Hot," he smirked deviously.

His smirk disappeared as he spotted a couple guys checking Izumi out. Izumi remained oblivious. Hikaru winced. Her naiveté was painful sometimes. He pushed her back into the changing room.

"Maybe you should stay in there," he growled, glaring at the guys grinning at Izumi.

"Why?" she asked, eyes wide. "Then you wouldn't be able to pick one."

"I'll go in with you," he grinned, his perverseness returning now that Izumi was safely hidden from those other eyes.

She yelped as he hoisted her into his arms, bridal style.

"This is a women's fitting room!" she whispered fiercely into his ear.

The women in the room screamed as Hikaru came charging in.

"Pervert!" one shrieked.

Hikaru finally set Izumi down.

"Idiot!" she yelled, blushing.

She pushed him into the stall next to hers, glaring at him. After he locked his door, she slipped inside her stall and slipped off the dress. Hikaru's face peeked up from the space under her stall wall.

"Done?" he grinned mischievously.

Izumi yelled and tried to kick his face back under. Hikaru backed back into his stall with a cry of "My perfect face!" She sighed and zipped up the Suzi Chin dress.

"You can look now," she whispered.

He peeked back under and gave her a thumbs-up while grinning perversely.

"I like this position," he called up softly. "I can look up anytime."

"You can't look anymore," she said, glaring at him.

She finally pulled on the last one, the black number. Hikaru peeked back under before she said he could, but escaped this time without a mouthful of shoe. She redressed back into her Rolling Stones tee and black skinny jeans. Izumi swung open her door as Hikaru emerged from his stall.

"Which one?" she asked as they walked out of the changing rooms, ignoring the glares and occasional "Have fun in there?"

"I think the first one was the sexiest," he grinned.

She blushed.

"First one it is then," she mumbled.

They walked together to the cashier and swiped the card. The cashier looked up.

"It says this card is empty," he informed them.

"What?" Izumi exclaimed. "There's supposed to be five hundred in there!"

"I guess Emi gave you the wrong card," Hikaru suggested. "She must have been really distracted. But, _I'll _pay for it…"

Izumi gave him a glare.

"Fine," she sighed. "Just don't pick out the skimpiest bikini you can find, okay?"

Hikaru grinned in satisfaction and swiped his card. Suddenly, a noise sounded out from behind them.

"You the guy who was molesting girls in the changing room?" a heavy-set man said gruffly.

The couple looked at each other. Mall police.

"Hey, no, I wasn-" Hikaru tried to protest, but was silenced by the officer's tight grip on his arm.

"Run!" Izumi yelled, grabbing his hand.

Hikaru grinned and wrenched his arm from the guy's grip. He clutched Izumi's hand tightly, and they tore out of the store with the dress. Angry cries from the officer sounded out behind them, but started to grow faint. The two collapsed against a wall, laughing breathlessly. Hikaru felt a soft hand on his cheek. He turned to see Izumi leaning in for a kiss, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her with as much as he had, not even caring that people were starting to stare. They finally broke away from each other. Izumi smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

"That was for shopping with me," she said, nuzzling his neck. "And for paying for the dress. But I've decided you give another one."

She tilted her head towards his. Hikaru tried to form a coherent thought, but before he could, Izumi's lips had touched his again.

* * *

><p>"Yame!" the commander yelled.<p>

Aiko put down her shinai, as did all the others. After bowing respectfully to her opponent, she stalked away to the locker rooms. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Ai-chan!" Honey grinned as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Honey!" she grinned back.

Honey hugged her tightly, almost lifting her off the ground, and then took her tiny hand in his.

"Do you wanna go somewhere together tomorrow, Ai-hime?" he chirped.

"Alone?" she asked.

"Yep! I wanna take you on a date. You know, where people kiss and stuff. And eat," he said, beaming at her.

"K-kiss?" she asked, turning red.

In the two weeks they had been dating, he hadn't kissed her yet. At least, not even once on the mouth. Sure, there were plenty of cheek kisses, but…

"Yep! Kiss. Like this!" he smiled adorably.

He took her blushing face in his hands and kissed her full on the lips, for what seemed like several blissful hours.

"Did you like it?" he asked innocently.

She nodded weakly.

"Good. I saw Usa-chan and Inu-chan kissing," Honey whispered confidentially. "Maybe we can have a double wedding with them!"

"I saw them too!" Aiko grinned, snapping out of her post-kiss daze. "Yay! Double wedding!"

"Let's go to the theme park next week, okay, Ai-chan?" he grinned, kissing her neck.

"Yay!" she cheered. "Ferris wheel!"

She hugged him. Honey grinned again at her as she slipped her hand out of his and ran off to the women's locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! :D EVEN IF YOU HATE IT AND WANT TO CHOP MY HANDS OFF FOR WRITING THIS HORRENDOUS THING, JUST PLEASE REVIEW AND <em>TELL <em>ME HOW MUCH YOU HATE IT! ...Or something. Well, okay. BYE BYE. Moo. **


	16. Balsamic Strawberries and Potty Mouths

**Me: HELLO THERE, MY LOVELY READERS! Ugh...I'm beginning to sound like Tamaki. -.-"**

**Tamaki: EH? Isn't that a good thing?**

**Me: No, you idiot. **

**Tamaki: *sobs and runs to corner of woe***

**Me: *sigh* Well, I seriously want to tell all my reviewers that I'm super grateful to all of you. :) LOVE Y'ALL! And OneDream 2Dream, DON'T WORRY! I think you're nice! Lol. XD And to 3, or "the idiot" (LOLOLOL. Please don't feel offended. I don't think you're an idiot. :)), thanks for reviewing so much! :D I LOVE EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! 3 **

**Kaoru: So, enjoy this chapter.**

**Hikaru: Or not. I didn't. **

**Kyouya: Don't say such offensive things- **

**Me: *glomps Kyouya* YOU'RE SO NICE KYOUYA! I LOV-**

**Kyouya: Because it'll be bad for business. The customers might start to think you're mean. **

**Me: *gives him a good whack* Never mind. ENJOY! *slaps hand over both twins' mouths* Not a word, boys, not a word. **

**Honey: *inhales three cakes* OHSHC DOES NOT BELONG TO MMEF! As much as she would like it too... *inhales a lollipop* **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Ayu looked at the white tenegui slung over a bench in the dojo and immediately recognized it as Aiko's, from the tiny embroidered puppy on it. She grabbed it and started to walk out of the dojo. Aiko should be changed out of her hakama and uwagi by now, Ayu thought. Ayu jogged to the place they had agreed to meet at after the training session was over. Aiko wasn't there. Where had she gone? Ayu's heart beat rapidly as it started to take on a panicked edge.

She always felt this way when Aiko disappeared. She shook her head.

"I really gotta find myself a hobby instead of stressing about Aiko all the time," Ayu muttered to herself.

Great. She was talking to herself now. She had always had panic attacks when Aiko was gone, but it all started the day Aiko turned thirteen. Suddenly, guys were everywhere and all wanted to take advantage of the adorable, seemingly defenseless "little" girl. By that time, Aiko had already been well trained in kendo and other martial arts, but never took it too seriously. The first few perverted old men were easy to fend off, but the ninth one- or was it the tenth?- actually kidnapped Aiko. She was an obvious target to perverted old men, though. Aiko was cute, seemingly defenseless, and always dressed in fancy, cute clothes from admirers of her Lolita cuteness, which led the men to believe she was rich.

But Ayu had noticed Aiko being dragged off, but was too far away to help. Ayu followed her and saw Aiko outside a building, standing over the unconscious man, looking proud that she beat up her captor. Ayu took her home, and that was when Aiko's parents finally decided to have her start taking kendo more seriously, such as in competing and training every day. It was also when Ayu started having her anxiety attacks when Aiko was gone. After all, Aiko was her cousin and closest friend. Wasn't it natural to be worried? She felt herself start to hyperventilate. Her palms were sweating. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and whirled around.

"Aiko went with Mitsukuni to get lunch, at the ice cream store across the street," Mori said.

Ayu felt herself go limp with relief as Mori's steady voice reached her ears. But there was also another feeling. Sadness. That Aiko was drifting away from her. Ayu swallowed. No. That was selfish. Instead, she focused her thoughts on the handsome guy standing in front of her.

"Oh. Well…that's good," she laughed slightly. "They _are _always hungry after all."

"Yes," Mori smiled. "Would you like to get something to eat as well?"

"T-together?" Ayu said, startled.

"No. Apart," he said sarcastically, but with a glimmer of laughter in his dark eyes.

The sarcasm in his voice threw her off guard as she stared at his face. Was he actually talking?

"Yes. Together," Mori sighed, his normally stoic face cracking into a small grin. "I brought lunch to share with Mitsukuni, but he left. So…"

He lapsed into his usual silence. The few moments of his uncharacteristic talkativeness seemed to have exhausted him. Its okay, Ayu thought with comical determination, I'll make up for it by being talkative!

"Okay, sure. Sorry 'bout mooching your lunch from you. I'll bring it next time. Oh, we can all bring lunch next time, and all four of us can eat together!" Ayu rambled, grasping at something- anything- to talk about.

Mori laughed, surprising her.

"You don't have to try so hard. I _can_ talk, you know," he teased, as he started to walk with her towards a shady tree.

"But…you never talk around people, much less _tease_ people," she said, and suddenly remembered the argument they had had a while ago. "And I just remembered what you said before. I'm _not _talking to anybody who dares call Honey cuter than Aiko.

"He _is_," Mori shot back. "Whatever you might say, Mitsukuni is very dear to me, and the cutest person that I know. Do _not _insult him."

She felt strangely angry. So he thought Honey was cuter than h- She was _not_ thinking that way. Sure, they had known each other for almost a month, but they barely talked. Much less had feelings for each other. Still, the anger burned fierce in her veins.

"Why don't you go have some homo relationship with your cousin, okay?" she said, much more harshly than she had intended to.

Mori's expression grew dark.

"I am not a homosexual, and neither is Mitsukuni. I have nothing against homosexuals, but find some solid proof before you go flame other people," he growled furiously. "Insulting me is one thing, but insulting Mitsukuni is another, _okay_?"

"How nice. You're like a protective boyfriend," she sneered.

"We are _cousins_. I know this is disappointing to you, for some reason, but we don't have a romantic relationship," he said, searing anger burning in his eyes.

"Okay. You sit here and get lost in your delirious fantasies, and _I'll _go find someone I actually _want _to talk to," she said in a fake-cheery tone.

She stood up from under the tree and grabbed her black messenger bag. Mori's firm hand grabbed her arm. He looked at her, seeming to have reverted back into his silent self. But the fury still flickered across his face.

"Nobody insults Mitsukuni, and gets away with it."

The phrase dropped from his lips like a stone. Ayu tore her eyes away from his face, and stalked away.

* * *

><p>"Wasn't it pure genius that we thought of leaving those two together?" Aiko giggled to her boyfriend.<p>

The two pressed their faces against the glass separating them from the different ice creams. Honey grinned.

"Wonder what they're doing now, hm, Ai-hime?" he asked, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah," she grinned.

Honey looked up at the considerably taller ice cream server.

"Balsamic strawberry, please. Two extra-large cups," he beamed, rays of cuteness practically shooting out of his every pore.

The server squealed and fan-girled before scooping out the ice cream and handing it to them. The two paid for it, then stepped outside. Honey swung his legs onto a bench overlooking the bay. Aiko sat down next to him. The next few minutes were filled with uninterrupted slurping and licking. Finally, Honey spoke up.

"We hafta get Takashi and Ayu-chan together," he said, wide-eyed.

"Yeah," Aiko responded, taking another mouthful of ice cream.

She swallowed.

"But Ayu's probably still mad at Mori for their argument last time. She's known for holding grudges," Aiko explained.

"So it's our job to get them together!" the blonde-haired boy exclaimed, looking at Aiko affectionately. "Right, Ai-chan?"

Aiko brightened.

"Yay!" she grinned. "Okay, we-"

She was cut off by the sound of loud stomping. An angry Ayu had flopped down next to Aiko.

"Speak of the devil," Aiko whispered to Honey.

Ayu turned to the tiny couple.

"Who the f*** does he think he is?" she raged. "He's like some whiny mother! He's even worse than my mother!"

"Ayu…," Aiko tried to interject.

"Ugh! I hate him! Like I give a sh*t what he cares! He's such a d*mn idiot!" she yelled, attracting the stares of many an innocent passerby.

"Wah! Ayu-chan! What happened?" Honey cried.

"He was like-" Ayu stopped abruptly, and fished her phone out of her pocket. "Er…maybe I shouldn't say this around Honey."

She tried to take on a calm expression, but Aiko could tell she was still fuming. Suddenly, Aiko's phone vibrated. She flipped it open.

**To: Aiko, Emi, Izumi, and Maiko**

**From: Ayu**

**I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM! D: HE IS SO FULL OF HIMSELF! I WANNA GO B*TCH SLAP THAT IDIOT! HE'S LIKE 'MITSUKUNI'S SO CUTE AND NOBODY'S CUTER THAN HIM!' **

**AND I WAS ALL 'GO HAVE A HOMO RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM THEN!' AND HE'S F***ING LIKE 'WE'RE NOT HOMO AND I KNOW IT DISAPPOINTS YOU.' **

**WTF? WHY THE H*LL WOULD I CARE? SO I WAS LIKE 'I'LL GO FIND SUM1 I WANT TO TALK TO' AND HE'S ALL B*TCHY AND LIKE '**_**NOBODY **_**INSULTS MITSUKUNI AND GETS AWAY WITH IT.'**

**WHAT. THE. FRICK? **

Honey looked on with concern as Aiko returned the text.

**To: Ayu**

**From: Aiko**

**i think u do care, ayu…kno this isn't helpin but ur kinda in the wrong too **

Ayu glared at Aiko, but before she could respond, three more texts pinged her phone.

**To: Ayu**

**From: Emi**

**aw, baby, mori called us and sed u went to the ice cream shop. b there in a few, kay? Feel better! :) **

Ayu smiled slightly. So Emi was happy? That was good.

**To: Ayu**

**From: Izumi**

**OH EM GEE. Kk u wait there, okay? mori called us n told us where u r. meetin up with maiko n emi 2 come a see u. don't break anything out of rage**

Ayu sighed and tried not to break anything.

**To: Ayu**

**From: Maiko**

**Ayu! Be there in a sec with kao, izumi, emi, n hika! not tryin 2 b preachy, but don't hate him, kay? U can vent to us once we get there 3 **

Ayu balled her fists and tried to smile as she turned back to Honey and Aiko. Honey stared, wide-eyed, at her.

"Did Takashi make you mad?" he asked, looking slightly horrified. "Oh no."

"It's…it's fine, Honey," she smiled weakly.

Aiko rolled her eyes at Ayu, with a look that obviously said 'Don't blame Mori. I bet you started the fight.' Ayu glared at Aiko. Whose side was she on? Well, at least she could count on Aiko to be truthful. Since she was as close to Aiko as a sister, Aiko was as brutally honest and annoying as one to her, too. Suddenly, three figures collided with Ayu, nearly making her fall off the bench. Ayu looked up, startled, at Izumi, Maiko, and Emi. The twin girls turned away for a second to tell Hikaru and Kaoru to leave for a moment. The twin boys stepped inside the ice cream shop with Honey, and Maiko hopped in to use the bathroom. The rest of the girls were left alone.

"What the h*ll happened to make you so mad?" Izumi asked.

"She got in a fight with Mori," Aiko said simply, finishing off her ice cream.

"Yeah, Ms. I'm-on-Mori's-side-and-can't-be-bothered-to-help-my-cousin," Ayu said pointedly, gritting her teeth.

"That is quite a long name," Emi grinned.

"Well, sorry, but from what you told me, you started the fight," Aiko sighed.

"Like you had to come and take that idiot's side? That guy makes me so d*mn mad!" Ayu seethed. "He's always so cocky and sure of himself! It's annoying! He's such a b*tch!"

"I think the correct term would be b*stard," Emi offered, unhelpfully, in Ayu's opinion.

Suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru peeked out from the shop.

"You like cussing people out when you're really mad, don't you?" the twin boys observed.

"Mother! Mother! Big sis Ayu has got a potty mouth!" Izumi yelled, apparently to a currently nonexistent "mother."

"I've got the soap right here," Maiko grinned, upon returning from the bathroom.

She then proceeded to try a stick a bar of soap down Ayu's throat, but stopped when she noticed everyone staring at her. Maiko shrugged.

"What? I heard your conversation and decided to bring out a bar of soap. I'm acting the part of 'Mother'," she smirked.

Despite herself, Ayu found herself grinning. She pushed the bar of soap out of Maiko's hands.

"Speaking of mothers and fathers, where are Tamaki and Kyouya? And Haruhi?" the twin boys asked, stepping out of the shop with Honey.

"I called them. They're going to be here soon," Emi said.

Everyone turned to Ayu.

"So, what happened with Takashi, Ayu-chan?" Honey asked, clutching Usa-chan protectively.

Ayu just tried to smile.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan said that you _hate _him!" Honey said, looking ready to cry.

Ayu glared daggers at the twins, who shrugged sheepishly, while Izumi and Maiko collapsed in giggles over "Hika-chan and Kao-chan."

"He…he's just not really my favorite person at the moment," Ayu said as gently as she could.

Honey sniffled as Aiko tried to comfort him.

"I think you should apologize to Takashi," Honey said, looking up at her with huge brown orbs. "He really likes you, Ayu-chan, and I think it'll hurt him if you stay mad at him."

The wave of shock that washed over her was strong, but not nearly as strong of the tingle of surprising happiness that coursed through her. The twin girls had stopped laughing, and were now staring at the now-blushing Ayu. Aiko was trying to hide her laughter, Emi was choking, and Honey was gazing innocently at Ayu.

"Well, it's not every day you hear such sage advice from a boy who looks like a seven-year old," Emi choked out, still clutching her chest dramatically.

A loud voice sounded out from behind them.

"What's gotten you guys so worked up?" the decidedly feminine voice asked. "Tamaki dragged me here but didn't tell me anything. I still need to go shop for beef at the supermarket. It's half-off today."

Ayu sighed in relief as she turned to Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyouya. They had saved her from the awkward moment that awaited her. Out of the corner of her eye, Ayu saw Emi blush. Huh? She whirled to face Emi, but the pink tinge had disappeared. Ayu narrowed her eyes and turned back to the threesome that had just arrived.

"My darling daughters! Oh, how I've missed you! I did buy quite a lot today! Oh, such commoner wonders! Chile chicken ramen, and packaged seaweed! It's so _good_! And commoner gummies! There's peach, and strawberry, and grape, too! Can you believe it, mommy? Such _wonders_!" Tamaki squealed to Kyouya, wriggling with delight.

"Yes, daddy," Kyouya said absently, his gaze locked on Emi.

Emi met his gaze.

"So, where's Renge?" she said dryly.

"Dropped her off at her hotel," Kyouya responded coolly.

"Oh, gross," the female twins said. "Did she try to drag you into her hotel room? And onto the bed?"

"As a matter of fact, she did. But that's off topic," Kyouya muttered, pushing up his glasses.

"RENGE? RENGE IS BACK?" Tamaki yelled. "SHE'S GOING TO TAKE AWAY MY PRECIOUS HARUHI!"

He clutched at Haruhi protectively. She gave him a bored stare.

"I'll be fine, Senpai," she mumbled.

"Renge?" Kaoru groaned, wrinkling his nose. "She's no fun."

"Total bore," Hikaru agreed.

"Her cookies were _horrible_!" Honey squeaked in terror.

Aiko gave him a horrified stare, and they both started sobbing about the disgrace of horrible cookies.

"Yes, Renge is back," Kyouya said patiently. "And we're getting married. In three weeks."

The horrified silence that followed was almost comical.

"EHHHH?" Tamaki shrieked. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS? YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU KEEP SECRETS FROM ME, MOMMY!"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at Kyouya, but it was Hikaru who first spoke.

"Ew. Why?" he said, while Kaoru made retching noises.

"Long story short, my father screwed up with Renge's father, and it could seriously affect his business. So, I have to marry her," he said calmly. "Speaking of my father, I have to go meet him now. He's willing to make me the heir of the business, instead of my brothers, if I marry Renge."

He stepped forward and turned his head in Tamaki's direction.

"May we take your limo, Tamaki?" he asked.

Tamaki nodded and grabbed Haruhi.

"Wait, Kyouya. Haruhi and I are taking the car too," he said to Kyouya.

Kyouya nodded and waited beside the limo.

"Haruhi and I are going to my house to watch Mito Komon," he added brightly to the rest of the group.

The three of them climbed into the limo and sped away. Honey turned to all of them.

"I need to go find Mori," he chirped. "He's probably still at the dojo."

Honey turned to Aiko.

"Ai-chan, is our date for tomorrow still on?" he smiled sweetly.

When she nodded, he grinned and pecked her on the lips, and then skipped away to the dojo.

"Aw, a date," the twin girls cooed.

"Somehow, I don't feel safe letting him cross the street by himself," Ayu murmured.

"He's nineteen," Aiko laughed, then added in slyly, "Why don't you follow him?"

"No way," Ayu said firmly. "Besides, I still hate Mori."

Aiko sighed. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

"Well, bye," Hikaru smirked to Izumi. "I'll be dreaming about you tonight."

"Sh-shut up," she said, blushing.

He grinned deviously at Izumi and kissed her deeply on the lips before turning away with his twin, who had just bid an awkward goodbye to Maiko.

"That was some kiss," Aiko commented, raising one eyebrow.

Izumi blushed again.

"So, you guys wanna have a sleepover at my place?" Emi asked. "We could get Aiko ready for her date tomorrow."

"H*ll yeah," the twins grinned.

Aiko blushed and nodded, while Ayu responded with a quick "Sure."

"I'll call the driver," Emi said, whipping out her phone. "Shinkiro's probably having coffee somewhere nearby."

"Rich girl," Izumi muttered, while Maiko laughed.

A few minutes later, the Porsche sped up to them.

"A Porsche? What the h*ll?" Maiko asked. "Has your father been getting richer and richer?"

"What the heck is he doing with a Porsche?" Aiko asked.

"Dad gave Shinkiro a raise," Emi grinned, as she stepped into the car. "Hurry up."

The girls sighed and followed her in.

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHH! A SLEEEPOOVVEERRRR... Okay, well you sexy beasts, you. Yes, I'm talking to you readers. Please review! I want to know what you guys like about it, dislike about it, or want to see in later chapters! Ideas for the sleepover are greatly appreciated, too. Any ideas, actually. SO FANK YOU! Yes, I know I spelled "Thank you" wrong... -.-" R &amp; R! :D *uses the Force* LOOK DOWN THERE...THE BIG "REVIEW" BUTTON...CLICK IT...CLICK IT...CLICK...IT... :P <strong>


	17. Climbing Trees and Chocolate Pudding

**Me: HI EVERYONE! :D I'm eating strawberrries! **

**Honey: *wakes up from nap* GIVE. ME. ONE. NOW! **

**Me: *grabs strawberries protectively* NO! **

**Mori: Strawberries... **

**Me: EEK!**

**Mori: *does ninja move and knocks whole bowl of strawberries into Honey's mouth* **

**Honey: NOM NOM NOM. :) **

**Me: TT_TT My strawberries... STUPID NINJA MORI!**

**Haruhi: Mori's not a ninja...**

**Tamaki: Now, now, Haruhi, we must respect this commoner's far-fetched ideas. Commoner's have _many _wild ideas. **

**Haruhi: I'm a commoner too. -_-" **

**Me: *growls* YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, MR. I'M-COMPLETELY-IDIOTIC-AND-OBSESSED-WITH-RAMEN! **

**Tamaki: *looks pained* It's Mr. Suoh... **

**Me: I KNOW THAT, IDIOT! **

**Tamaki: *runs to corner of woe* I'm not an idiot! *says from his corner* And OHSHC does not belong to MMEF. Goodbye world. I have grown tired of everybody not appreciating my genius. It is my time to go. *picks a poisonous mushroom from his mushroom garden* I SHALL MISS YOU ALL!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: *snatches mushroom away* Shut up, Milord. **

**Me: Well, now that we've got Tono's eccentricities take care of, I want to thank all of you guys for your AWESOME sleepover ideas. ALL of them were amazing! So I incorporated them all together! Thanks everyone! Love you guys! :D And to further thank you guys, this is and EXTRA LONG chapter. The longest chapter yet. :)**

**Hikaru: Now enjoy watching us climb up a tree.**

**Kaoru: Yep. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Hikaru scrambled up the tree, the rough bark occasionally scraping his hands. Kaoru followed close behind him.

"Hurry up," Hikaru whispered down to his brother.

"Excuse me, Hikaru, but it's dark, I can't see, _and_ it's not easy climbing up a tree with your butt in my face," Kaoru responded, his tone snarky.

"Aw. Is pwoh Kaowu _sad_ that he doesn't have a girlfwend?" Hikaru smirked, pulling a face.

"Not really, considering my brother is so insecure he's currently spying on said girlfriend," Kaoru snapped. "What, you think she's gonna get it on with the other girls? Besides, I thought your relationship was just a game."

Hikaru looked flustered for a second, and stopped climbing.

"Aw. Have I hit a nerve there, pwoh wittle Hikawu?" Kaoru grinned.

"It _is _just a game. A bet. With, um, L-Larry," Hikaru said, fumbling slightly with his words.

"I thought his name was Jerry," Kaoru said, turning to look at his brother.

D*mn. Hikaru kicked himself mentally. If he let loose that he actually really liked Izumi, the teasing was bound to be merciless. And if there was one thing Hikaru couldn't tolerate, it was losing. Even to his own brother. He wasn't going to let Kaoru tease him and get the upper hand.

"Jerry and, er, Larry. I had a bet with them both," Hikaru said quickly. "And I'm not here because I'm insecure."

He smirked perversely at Kaoru.

"We're here to spy…and be perverted," Hikaru grinned.

Kaoru sighed.

"Well, at least I'm glad you acknowledged the fact that you're perverted," Kaoru said, shaking his head. "Bye."

Kaoru turned to climb down. Hikaru's arm shot out and grabbed him.

"C'mon. Don't be a downer," Hikaru pleaded. "Stay? Besides, we went through all the trouble of dismantling their incredibly high-tech alarm system."

Kaoru groaned and reluctantly obliged, allowing himself to be pulled back up. The two continued their climb up in silence. Hikaru stopped suddenly, and Kaoru almost bumped into him. The two looked up at a window bathed in white light.

"And this is a second floor window of the Uehara mansion. Hopefully, it's Emi's bedroom," Hikaru said to his twin. "And Izumi's in there."

"Mhm," Kaoru agreed airily.

The two boys peered into the spacious, almost completely cream-colored bedroom, with colorful accessories here and there. Five down-filled pillows were strewn on the cream-colored carpet, along with a lilac blanket. Suddenly, screams and laughter filled the room. Hikaru and Kaoru leaned in closer to the window, watching intently. Izumi, Maiko, Ayu, and Aiko ran in, giggling uncontrollably. Izumi flung an armful of lacy undergarments into the air. The girls took one look at the bras and burst into laughter again.

"Wait till Emi finds out all her bras are gone," Maiko gasped in between giggles.

Outside the room, Kaoru wrinkled his nose.

"Bras?" he asked, turning to his brother. "What are they doing with, er, bras?"

But one look at Hikaru proved he was of no use. Hikaru's eyes were closed, and he looked as if he thought 'bra' was some sort of holy word. Kaoru sighed and turned back to the window.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Izumi laughed, her knees weak. "Aiko, have you got the pudding ready?"<p>

"Yeah," Aiko giggled as she stirred a bowl of chocolate pudding.

Ayu, who was beside her, mixed a bowl of vanilla pudding with a wooden spoon.

"We're ready," Ayu grinned.

Maiko held a black bra out to Izumi, who promptly grabbed the bowl of pudding from Aiko and spooned a dollop into one of the cups.

"Two flavors or one?" Izumi smirked.

"Now, now. Let's not get too crazy," Ayu said seriously, before promptly exploding in giggles.

After all the girls recovered from their laughing fits, they filled all the bras, stuck them in the freezer, and ran back to Emi's bedroom, giggling. They flopped down on the floor. Suddenly, Emi burst out of the bathroom, in shorts and a tank top, her hair dripping.

"Wow, Emi. You sure took a long time in the shower," the twin girls said nonchalantly. "Almost an hour."

"Yeah. Remember? I'm known for taking long showers?" Emi said, shooting a confused glance towards the girls. "All of you guys are behaving so weirdly."

Aiko stifled a giggled as Emi sat down next to them. Emi clapped her hands together.

"What do you guys wanna do?" she asked, using a towel to dry her hair.

"Drive to a random 7-Eleven and be weird. Or a Wal-Mart. Your choice," Maiko shrugged.

"OH EM GEE. Remember that time was went around offering to feed random people pudding?" Izumi laughed.

"Duh. And then that one creeper guy actually said yes," Aiko shuddered. "That was weird."

"He took the first spoonful and then requested that Emi feed the rest to him," Ayu said, cracking up.

"Do shut up about all that," she said, glaring at them. "It was so not funny."

"It was," the twin girls said, nodding.

"WHATEVER! We are _not _talking about that. Unless, of course, you want _me_ to tell everyone about the time y-" Emi began, smirking, but was cut off by the girls.

"Okay, okay, okay. No talking," Izumi and Maiko interrupted.

Emi looked satisfied.

"Okay. So what should we do?" She shot a look at the twins. "_Besides _creeping people out."

"Truth or Dare!" the rest of the girls cheered.

Emi grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she smirked, and then suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah. We should probably call Haruhi and invite her over, to save her from Tamaki."

"Yeah," Aiko nodded. "Isn't Mito Komon for little kids?"

Ayu coughed. "You would know."

Aiko scowled.

"Meanie," she pouted. "Who has Haruhi's phone number?"

"We do!" the twin girls yelled. "We stole her phone once."

Emi rolled her eyes. The twins whipped out their cell phones and rattled the number off to Emi. Sure enough, Haruhi was more than happy to escape from Tamaki's cries of "Donald was wrong! I am not Hachibe! I will ALWAYS be Yashichi!"

The girls flopped back onto their pillows to wait for Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Truth or Dare!" Kaoru said excitedly. "We get to know all their secrets."<p>

Hikaru shook his head.

"I don't care about that. All I want to see is Izumi," Hikaru sighed.

"Infatuation," Kaoru muttered.

Hikaru made a face and turned to his brother.

"Like you don't want to see Maiko?" he asked, sticking his tongue out.

"Seriously, Hikaru? Save that tongue for your girlfriend," Kaoru groaned.

Hikaru sucked in his cheeks and pouted.

"You're so mean, little brother," he complained.

Kaoru sighed. His brother was so idiotic. But, of course, he loved him anyway.

* * *

><p>"HAAA-RUUU-HIIII!" the twins yelled, as the enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.<p>

"H-hey guys," Haruhi said awkwardly. "I can't…can't b-breathe."

Ayu and Aiko pried the two off Haruhi.

"Sorry. They're a bit drunk on Ramune," Emi offered apologetically.

"Ramune? But…you can't get drunk on soda," Haruhi said, looking confused.

"Oh, believe me. You can. That's exactly what these two always do," Aiko sighed.

Haruhi smiled, slight worry flitting across her face.

"Have some," Maiko grinned, while Izumi laughed uncontrollably.

Izumi took a break from giggling and tossed a glass bottle of melon Ramune to Haruhi.

"Thanks," Haruhi said meekly. "I've never had melon-flavored Ramune before."

The twins glanced at each other. The two burst out in giggles and collapsed on the ground, clutching their sides, with occasional gasps of "Melon! Melon-flavored! HAHAHAHA!" Emi glanced at the two rolling around on the floor.

"Yeah," she said to Haruhi. "Perverted twin girls and drunkenness are never a good mix."

Haruhi gave Emi a smile and said, "I'm used to this by now. Hikaru and Kaoru are even worse."

Emi laughed. Aiko and Ayu each grabbed a twin off the floor, and followed Emi and Haruhi up the stairs to her room. Emi plopped down on her cream-and-navy striped duvet, while Aiko and Ayu deposited the twin girls onto the bed too, and sat down on the floor. Haruhi politely took a seat on a bright yellow armchair.

"Okay. Truth or Dare. Who's starting?" Ayu asked.

"We'll go in a circle. So Haruhi, Emi, Izumi, Maiko, me, and Ayu," Aiko said.

Emi turned to Haruhi.

"Truth or dare?" she asked, grinning.

"Um…truth," Haruhi said, looking uncertain.

Izumi whispered something into Maiko's ear, and Maiko passed it on to Emi. Emi grinned wickedly. Haruhi gulped.

"Okay, Haruhi. How far have you and Tamaki gone?" Emi smirked.

Aiko burst out laughing. Haruhi blushed.

"U-um…kissing and stuff," she stammered vaguely.

"Stuff?" Izumi grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…second. S-second base," Haruhi said, flushing an even deeper shade of pink.

Aiko giggled. The twins started going on about how Tamaki was too much of a gentleman, and Ayu cleared her throat.

"So, Emi. Truth or dare?" Ayu smirked.

Oh no. Emi was sure if she answered truth, they would ask her if she liked Kyouya. Which she didn't. She just thought he was kinda hot. Okay, really, _really_ hot. And sexy. Emi blushed.

"D-dare," she said, trying to hide her flaming face in a pillow.

Izumi grinned. Maiko grinned.

"We dare you to tell the truth about your feelings for Kyouya," the twin girls yelled together.

Emi swore. D*mn.

"That is so not fair!" she cried, pulling her face off the pillow.

"It's fair," the twins smirked deviously.

Emi groaned.

"F-fine," she said, her cheeks turning pink. "I don't know if I like him, but even I have to admit, he's…he's, um, h-hot."

The twins cheered and each gulped down some more Ramune.

"It's about time you admitted your feelings," Izumi sighed.

Maiko hiccupped in agreement. Haruhi laughed.

"Izumi. Truth or dare?" Haruhi asked, leaning back in her armchair.

"Dare, duh. You guys know me. Since when have I ever picked truth?" Izumi asked with a grin.

"Act like a puppy for a minute," Aiko chirped.

Emi turned white and Maiko yawned.

"No dogs," Emi said.

"Boooo-ring," Maiko sighed. "I have one. Jump out the window."

"Do you _want _your own twin to die?" Ayu said, raising an eyebrow.

Haruhi shuddered lightly.

"Wouldn't that be like watching yourself fall?" Haruhi asked, looking slightly scared.

"Oh," Maiko said. "I hadn't realized that. I guess Izumi can't jump out anymore."

"Glad to see you're so enthusiastic about me not dying," Izumi said dryly.

"Lick a tree," Ayu suggested.

Izumi groaned.

"You guys _suck _at coming up with dares," she said, rolling her eyes.

Haruhi smiled. She took out her phone, and then scrolled through a few websites on the phone.

"Okay," Haruhi said, showing them the phone screen. "I went on a Truth or Dare website. The dare is 'Call someone on the phone that you like. If you can't think of anyone, let the group choose for you. When you get them on the phone, tell them who you are and tell them they are very attractive, and a really great person. After they respond say bye and hang up.'"

Maiko wiggled her eyebrows.

"I think I know who _that_ is," she smirked.

Izumi blushed and fished her purple phone out of her pocket. She punched a few numbers in and waited as the dial tone sounded. Suddenly, she heard a loud ringing coming from the tree outside Emi's window, followed by the sound of leaves rustling and a loud "SH*T!"

"What…was that?" Izumi asked her friends.

They all shrugged. Izumi stared at the tree intently. She could've sworn she'd seen a head of tawny locks, but when she looked again, it was nowhere to be seen.

"No one answered," Izumi said, looking at her phone.

"Leave a message," Haruhi suggested.

Izumi groaned and held the phone to her ear.

"H-hey…Hikaru. Um, this is Izumi. I think you're, er, really hot and you're a great person," Izumi mumbled into the phone. "'Kay, bye."

Izumi hung up and shoved her phone back into her pocket, blushing furiously.

"Ah," Emi sighed. "Young love."

"Shut up," Izumi said, whacking Emi with a pillow.

Emi fixed one of her wicked grins on Izumi.

"Oh, it's on," she growled, picking up a fuzzy blue pillow.

She whacked Izumi with it, but it flew out of her hands and hit Aiko. Aiko yelped and swung a pillow at Emi. The pillow bounced off Emi and hit Haruhi, who whacked blindly at Ayu and Maiko. Soon, the whole room was a full-blown pillow fight. Ayu threw a pillow at Maiko, who ducked. The pillow sailed out the window, and landed with a crash.

Ayu put a hand to her mouth.

"Oops."

* * *

><p>Kaoru lifted his head from the tree branch, and wiped his eyes blearily. He was so tired. Why did all girls stay up so late at sleepovers? He wanted to go home. Well, he kind of wanted to see Maiko, but… Kaoru glanced over at his twin. Hikaru was playing this message from Izumi on his phone over and over again, as quietly as he could. Kaoru rolled his eyes and leaned closer to the window, placing his hands on the windowsill and peeking in. Suddenly, a big white…<em>thing<em> flew out of the window and smacked him in the face.

"ARGHH!" Kaoru yelled, his hands slipping.

He was going to fall. His feet were off the tree now, and he was dangling from the window.

"Hikaru! Help me!" he hissed, craning his neck at his brother.

Hikaru was already reaching for Kaoru, but his feet slipped on the branch.

"Oh my God," Hikaru gulped.

His shaking hand swiped at the thing closest to him, which was…Kaoru's pants. Hikaru grabbed a handful of the denim fabric and pulled, trying to keep himself from falling. Which was working okay until, well…Kaoru's pants came off.

* * *

><p>Ayu grinned at her friends.<p>

"Sorry," she said.

The twin girls cracked up.

"Do you think it hit anybody?" they asked, laughing.

Maiko turned, still giggling, to the window.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked. "There's a hand on the windowsill!"

Sure enough, two hands were grasping the windowsill. The girls all stared at the window. Suddenly, they heard yelling.

"ARGHH!" a familiar voice yelled.

Maiko blanched. Kaoru? She heard a slight babble of rushed hissing outside the window, but couldn't make out the words. Then she heard Kaoru again.

"D*MN! STOP PULLING MY PANTS DOWN! DUDE!" the voice rang out again.

"Gosh. Sorry!" a second voice smirked. "Though I do enjoy your black-and-white checked boxers."

The girls exchanged amused glances. Was that Hikaru?

"Shut up. My hands are slipping!" Kaoru yelled.

Aiko and Ayu rushed over to the window and took Kaoru's hands in theirs, and pulled him up, along with Hikaru…who was still attached to Kaoru's legs. Sure enough, Kaoru's boxers were in plain sight. Maiko blushed. Kaoru groaned and ran out of the room. Hikaru grinned and righted himself.

"Hel-looo, ladies," he smirked, striding over to Izumi.

Izumi pushed him onto the ground and turned to her friends.

"Should we let them stay here?" Izumi asked, sneaking a peek at her boyfriend.

Maiko shot her twin a panicked glance and shook her head furiously. Emi smirked.

"Of course," Emi grinned, turning to Hikaru.

Hikaru gazed at her, an innocent expression on his face. Emi's expression turned stony as she regarded him.

"One question," she said. "What were you two doing? Spying?"

Hikaru gulped. Kaoru walked back into the room, his pants back on and properly fastened.

"Um, yeah?" Hikaru said weakly.

"It was Hikaru's idea though," Kaoru said quickly. "Not mine. So punish him."

"Hey!" Hikaru protested, glaring at his brother.

"You two will both be punished," Emi said, then turned and grinned deviously at her friends. "Ladies, it's makeover time."

The girls all cheered, and followed Emi out of the room. Maiko turned and stared at the boys, a small half-smirk flitting across her face.

"You guys better not call Kyouya while we're getting our supplies," Maiko grinned, then turned and walked out, a little gleam in her eye.

And Kaoru loved it. He loved the gleam in her eyes. He loved everything about her.

"Hel-looo? Earth to Kaoru?" Hikaru smirked, waving a hand in front of Kaoru's face.

Kaoru tore his glance away from Maiko's retreating figure.

"We need to get out of here. While you were having erotic dreams about Maiko (**Heh. Kaoru opens his mouth to protest**), I called Kyouya. He was a bit angry at being woken up at two in the morning, but he's on his way. I also texted Tono, Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai," Hikaru said, leaning against the wall.

"E-er-erot-tic d-dreams?" Kaoru sputtered. "W-what? I-I wasn't-"

His brother cut him off.

"Ooh. I see Kyouya's car. His driver's opening the door for him…he's stepping out…going past the gate and to the front door…ringing the doorb-"

The doorbell rang loudly. The twin boys could hear Emi's yells.

"I'll get it!" she yelled, running for the door.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked.

* * *

><p>Emi opened her makeup bag, and groaned, finding yet another Lancôme lipstick smeared all over the inside of it. Shoot. It must have been the twins. She lifted her hands to find them covered with ruby lipstick and stuck them under the faucet. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.<p>

"I'll get it!" Emi yelled to nobody in particular.

Emi ran to the door, wiping her lipstick-stained hands on her t-shirt. Ugh. Another ruined Marc Jacobs tee. She reached the door, and pulled it open. Her eyes widened. Kyouya? Why was he here? She was in a lipstick-covered t-shirt and had her hair in a ratty ponytail. Why now? Wait- why did she even care if he thought she looked good. Sh*t. She was rambling. Emi took a deep breath.

"Hello, Kyouya. May I help you?" she inquired in a polite, even tone.

"Yes. Hikaru and Kaoru and being held captive upstairs. I'm here to…rescue them," he said coolly, averting his eyes from Emi.

The aforementioned twin terrors bounded down the spiral staircase and grabbed Kyouya.

"Kyo! Stay here! Please! We called Tama, Mori, and Honey, too! We're gonna have a party here!" they yelled, then cast a sly glance at Emi. "If that's okay with you, Emi."

"S-sure," Emi said, flustered.

Kyouya glanced at the twin boys.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, his voice calculating.

The twins racked their brains for ideas, but were saved by the arrival of Tamaki, Mori, and Honey.

"Hello there, Emi," Tamaki smiled. "The twins invited us."

"Emi-chan! Hi!" Honey grinned, jumping off Mori's shoulders.

Mori gave a brief nod of acknowledgement.

"Hey," Emi said weakly. "You guys…all came?"

"Yep!" Tamaki said brightly, beaming at her.

"Okay, then. Come on in… The girls are upstairs now, I think," Emi said, stepping back.

The three stepped in. Tamaki grinned idiotically at Emi, and then looked around for Haruhi.

"HAAAA-RUUUUU-HIIIIIII! Daddy's here! And I brought Mito Komon CDs!" Tamaki yelled happily.

Haruhi stepped down stairs.

"You are _not _my father. How could I be dating my father?" Haruhi asked, looking exasperated.

She turned to Emi.

"Why is he here?" Haruhi asked. "He's going to ruin the house."

Emi groaned.

"Ugh. You guys, just stay here. I'll call the girls down," she instructed the three, then turned in the direction of the stairs. "You guys! Come down!"

The girls tumbled down the stairs and came to a stop in front of the guys. Emi clapped her hands together.

"Okay. You guys. Do whatever you want, there's food in the fridge, pantry, and freezer, and drinks in the fridge. Just don't do anything illegal," Emi smiled. "Have fun."

* * *

><p>Kyouya kept his eyes on Emi the entire time. The brown-haired girl was constantly flitting around, chatting with her friends and smiling. She seemed so involved with everyone, like she belonged there. She was beautiful too, Kyouya knew. Maybe that was why so many guys were smitten with her.<p>

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. He had always been different. Money-obsessed and calculating. The only person he'd really let inside the wall he'd built around himself was Tamaki. Kyouya looked up again at Emi. She really was like Tamaki. She was childish at times, and it seemed her sole purpose in life was to charm boys. But Tamaki didn't have the sharp edge that Emi had.

Kyouya knew that cold, razor edge was usually hidden under her bubbly exterior, but he had seen it pop out a couple times. Like that fight with Renge, for instance. Now that Kyouya thought about it, he and Emi really were different. But they were also the same. They both were good at hiding their feelings- usually.

He sat down and shook his heaad. Why was he so hung up on her? He wasn't in love with her. But then again, did he know what love was? Was it when you looked at a girl and thought she was the most beautiful girl you had ever seen? Was it when you wanted to deck all the guys who flirted with her?

Kyouya had never liked a girl before, because they would always, _always _interfere with his plans for the future. Loving, or even liking, a girl was not profitable in the least. He knew from observation. After all, wasn't his own mother gone? In all those completely _stupid _movies Tamaki dragged him to, weren't all those people complete messes when love didn't work out right?

And then those stupid people cried for days, and practically lived in their beds, surrounded by mounds of snotty tissues. That was just wasting time. And time was money. Kyouya knew that much. What could people do with love? Did you get money for falling in love? The answer: no. You didn't get anything from it.

Nope. Nada. Zilch.

* * *

><p>Hikaru flopped down on the couch, resting his head in Izumi's lap. He looked up at Izumi.<p>

"I'm boooor-ed," he groaned.

Emi walked past them and kicked him.

"Then get ooooo-uut," she said, turning to Izumi. "Your boyfriend's poopy."

Izumi burst out laughing.

"You're just jealous you don't have such a wonderful boyfriend. And 'poopy'? What are you, a preschooler?" Izumi laughed.

Emi made a face and sat down on an armchair next to Hikaru and Izumi.

"Where's Maiko?" Emi asked.

Izumi shrugged.

"Dunno," Hikaru mumbled, cramming a Snickers bar into his mouth.

Emi sighed and glanced around the room. She saw Ayu and Mori pointedly ignoring each other, and Ayu shooting him glares every five minutes. Honey and Aiko had just emptied the fridge of all its desserts. Tamaki had just dragged Haruhi to the TV to watch Mito Komon with him, and they were eating bags of Lindt truffles, and strangely enough, leftover Kobe steak.

Emi glanced at Kyouya. Even he seemed to be busy writing stuff down in his notebook and taking sips from a bottle of Pellegrino. Oh. There she was. Maiko was watching some weird talk show on the other TV. But wait. Where was Kaoru?

* * *

><p>Kaoru slumped down even lower against the wall. Sure, he knew he was supposed to be downstairs enjoying the party. But frankly, was it really so easy enjoying a party when you were so depressed? There was a reason he had locked himself in the upstairs bathroom, you know.<p>

Even though she was boyfriend-less, Kaoru had never once seen Maiko look at him as something more than a friend. Well, except for that moment in Pizza My Heart. Kaoru was pretty sure she was about to kiss him, but they had been interrupted by that stupid text from Ayu.

And the one thing that bugged him the most was the fact that his brother already managed to snag a girlfriend. And he wasn't even serious about Izumi…or so he said. His brother, the immature, perverted playboy Hikaru, had gotten a girl before him. And that _seriously _pissed him off.

Kaoru clenched his fists, suddenly feeling determined. He was going to get her, whether it was today or next year.

* * *

><p>Ayu's eyes drooped. God, she was sleepy. Maybe it had something to do with the unnatural amount of Evian and mini sliders she had consumed. Wait. How in the world would water and beef make you sleepy? Eh. Whatever.<p>

She brought a hand to her face to brush away the long strand of black hair drooping down her face. Uh. She looked blearily at the clock on the wall. Two in the morning. Ayu sighed and fell onto a random couch. Sweet dreams…?

* * *

><p>Aiko yawned and rubbed a tiny hand across her eyes. She wrinkled her nose grumpily. Why was it so bright? She sat up and looked around. She was on the kitchen floor. Honey was next to her. Ayu was strewn over a couch, Mori had fallen asleep sitting in a chair, and Tamaki and Haruhi were in each other's arms, still sleeping on the couch in front of the TV.<p>

Maiko had fallen asleep in front of the other TV, a bowl of cereal perched precariously on her knee. Kyouya was sleeping in an armchair, still managing to look immaculate while sleeping. Emi was draped over an armchair. Hikaru had somehow managed to fall off Izumi's lap onto the ground while sleeping, and Izumi's head was hanging off the couch. Kaoru was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Emi bolted up and stared at Aiko.

"We have to get you ready for your date at the theme park!" she whispered.

Aiko nodded. Emi's lips spread into a smirk.

"And we're coming with you," Emi grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>GASPETH! So they're all going to the theme park! Oh, and I also want to say, I also didn't like Ayu's character in her and Mori's argument, but she was really jealous. Don't worry she'll get better, but for now, she's still mad at Mori. So review. I don't feel like using my Jedi powers now, so I'll give you a deal. If you review, I won't make Tamaki sing again for a long time. Or else...well, if you don't review, let's just say I already have the songs picked out. Heh heh. <strong>


	18. Funnel Cakes and Ferris Wheels Part 1

**Me: NEEEHHHH! I'm so sorry, you guys! I haven't updated in like a month. I know I promised to upload as soon as I got back from China, but I didn't! So these are a bunch of excuses I prepared. *smiles***

**Hikaru: Her computer had a million viruses.**

**Kaoru: Her parents banned computer for a while cuz they were all like "You spend all your time on computer! You don't even get together with your friends! You have no life."**

**Me: Such hurtful, hurtful words... *sobs***

**Kyouya: Excuse number three: She had math tutoring, science tutoring, swim team, clarinet, and guitar. **

**Mori: Ah...many...extracurriculars... **

**Me: Seriously. -.- I had all of that to do. **

**Honey: AND ALL THESE EXCUSES ARE TRUE! So please forgive MMEF! *flashes adorable smile* Cake, anyone? **

**Me: *serious tone* Everytime Honey smiles, ONE- numero uno- *holds up one finger* fangirl dies. Let us have a moment of silence for that poor, poor fangirl.**

**Everyone: *bows heads* ... **

**Me: OKAY! So please enjoy Part 1 of the Theme Park chapter. Many surprises are in store! ...Ugh. I sound like MC Ballyhoo from Mario Party 8. ...I'm gonna...stop talking. Cuz I sound like an idiot. **

**Tamaki: ENJOY~!**

**Haruhi: *whispers* OHSHC does not belong to MMEF. But don't tell anyone... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Emi clapped her hands together.

"Okay, you guys. Go and get ready, and we'll all meet in front of the theme park entrance in twenty," she said, shooing the boys out of the house. "Bye."

Emi closed the door and turned to the girls.

"Why? Why do we have to go?" Izumi whined. "I don't wanna."

"Yes. _Do_. _Not. Go," _Aiko said, gritting her teeth.

"Sorry, guys, but-" Emi began, but was cut off by a beep from her phone.

"But what?" Aiko muttered under her breath, shooting a dark glare at Emi. "You want to spend time with Kyouya?"

**To: Emi**

**From: Kyouya**

**Tell them that we're going to have a partners' competition as a host club event. We're picking partners on Monday. Thanks.**

**-Kyouya**

Emi raised an eyebrow. Wow. He was so formal even when texting. No text talk at all.

"Um…Kyouya says that we're having a partners' competition as an event later on, and that we're picking partners tomorrow," Emi recited.

Ayu groaned.

"Okay! So hurry up and get dressed!" Emi said, pulling a black motorcycle jacket on. "I'm going to get dressed now too."

"Um…we're already dressed," the twin girls said together.

"Aiko is the only one that looks like she's dressed," Emi said.

Aiko looked proudly at her own tiered pink minidress.

"Yeah. And she's the only one that looks like she's gonna die from the cold," Izumi said dryly.

"I'm dressed," Ayu said simply. "Who said sweats couldn't be considered clothes?"

"We _are _dressed. Paramore concert tee: check. Black jeans: check. Converse: check," Maiko added. "We actually dressed pretty fancy today."

"_Fancy_? Are you kidding me?" Emi said incredulously.

"It's better than your outfit, anyhow. Sorry we can't all throw on our Marc Jacob pajamas," Izumi smirked.

Emi rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm gonna go get dressed."

The twin girls choked back a laugh as Emi climbed up to her room. Finally, the screech of surprise they had been waiting for came.

"Where the h*ll are my bras? I know you guys have something to do with it!"

"Well, I dunno, Emi dear," the twin girls laughed together. "Maybe they're in the freezer, having a party with their close friends, Mr. and Mrs. Pudding."

They heard Emi groan, then snicker. "Whatever. I just bought some new ones. You forgot those. Ha."

Aiko rolled her eyes at the twins. "How could you forget those?"

The two shrugged. "Sorry."

Emi stepped down the stairs a moment later, smirking at the twins.

"Let's go," she said, stepping out of the house and dialing a number on her cell. "Hey Shinkiro."

The Porsche slid to a stop in front of the girls.

"Hey Shinky," the twins grinned at the bald, tattooed driver as they climbed in.

"Shin-chan! Give me your sunglasses!"

"Whoa. Is that a new tat? I haven't seen the puzzle piece one before," Ayu said, scrutinizing Shinkiro's muscular biceps.

"Um…hello. Nice to meet you, Mr. um…Shink-" Haruhi began

Shinkiro grinned at the girls and handed Aiko his dark sunglasses.

"Where to, Emi?" Shinkiro joked. "Your humble driver awaits your command."

"Egh. Wait a sec, humble driver," Emi said, turning to the girls. "What was the name of the amusement park again?"

"Er…Canobie Lake Park. I think," Maiko said. "Why don't you text your boyfriend to make sure?"

Emi turned pink. "H-he's not my boyfriend! As if I would ever like someone as weird as Kyouya! I mean-"

Maiko shot her a strange look and said, "I was talking to Aiko, weirdo."

Shinkiro wriggled around with a look of pure joy.

"Ooh! My little Emi-chan is finally growing up! She has a _crush_! Oh my!" he squealed.

Emi shot him one of her icy glares.

"Heh. How old do you think she is, Shinky?" Izumi laughed as Shinkiro recoiled in fear.

"Drive, idiot," Emi told Shinkiro through gritted teeth. "You _really_ remind me of Tamaki sometimes."

"Tamaki? Is he your crush?" Shinkiro asked with interested eyes.

"No, no. It's _Kyouya_," Ayu smirked.

"Ooh! _Kyou-_" Shinkiro began to coo.

He was cut off by Emi's venomous glare boring into his skull.

"_DRIVE_!"

* * *

><p>Kyouya glanced at his watch. Five minutes past the time Emi had said they should meet up. She was late. He smirked. First time for everything, right? Suddenly, the sound of squealing tires and Emi shouting "Drive, idiot Shinkiro!" filled his ears.<p>

He watched as a black car slid to a stop in front of the curb and a muscular guy stepped out, yelling, "Hey Emi! Which one's Kyouya, the one you like?"

Kyouya let one of his eyebrows jerk up in surprise, but otherwise kept his expression completely indifferent. Emi liked him? He shot an amused glance at the driver as he heard a strangled yell from inside the car. Emi jumped out of the car, looking furious.

"I told you! I don't like the b*stard!" Emi yelled, tackling the driver.

She smiled sweetly at the host club and clamped a hand over Shinkiro's mouth. "Sorry, guys. He's a bit drunk. Ignore him!"

Different responses came from the host club.

"Oh, good! I would never accept my daughter liking Mommy!"

"Aw, Kyouya looks disappointed. Doesn't he, Hikaru?"

"Well, yeah. Emi's hot. I-I mean, not as hot as you though, Izumi. Heh."

"I think Kyo and Emi-chan would be cute together! Almost as cute as Usa-chan!"

"…Ah…"

"I believe that a match between Emi and I would not be profitable for either of us."

Emi, having dumped Shinkiro back into the car, shot a death glare at the host club.

"Um, no offense, but, gross. The only people's comments I agree with are Tamaki and Mori's. And Kyouya's."

Izumi's head popped out from the car.

"Idiot Hikaru," she sighed, then turned to Emi. "Well, Emi, of course you would agree with Kyouya. He is your boyfriend after all."

Emi flushed bright red. Kyouya smirked. Was the Emi he knew really turning that red? Turning pale pink was usually the closest to red she ever got.

"I do _not _like-" Emi protested, but was cut off by Izumi.

"Oh my God! I just remembered! I want a funnel cake! Buy me one, Hika?" Izumi said, making puppy dog eyes at Hikaru.

"Uh, sure, just let m-" Hikaru began, taking out his wallet.

"Thank you _so _much!" Izumi squealed, hugging Hikaru and snatching four tickets from Kyouya. "Let's go!"

Izumi tossed two tickets to her sister and Kaoru, then ran off with Hikaru into the park. Kaoru glanced at his brother's retreating figure and took Maiko's arm in his. She blushed.

"Yeah, we need to, uh-" Kaoru said, looking frantically at Maiko.

"Um…ride the, um, the- Ugh. Forgot what it's called. We need to, er, ride it before it closes. Right, Kaoru?" Maiko finished for him.

"Yeah. Right."

With that, Kaoru pulled her to the nearest turnstile.

"Um, ah, Honey and I are going to go in first so we don't get trampled by the big people," Aiko said quickly, tugging at Honey. "Bye bye!"

"Neh! Takashi-nii, Ayu-chan!" Honey cried out as he was dragged away against his will. "Wait! Ai-chan! I don't get it! Why are you dragging me off…?"

"Er, we'll just follow them…" Ayu said, running off after them with Mori.

Emi stood awkwardly next to Kyouya.

"Um…do you get the feeling they did that on purpose?"

Kyouya smirked. "You nervous?"

Emi gave him a bored stare. "Sure, Kyo."

Emi swallowed. She was _not _nervous. Ugh. Fine. Her heart was pounding, her throat was suddenly dry, and her hands were sweating. _Why? _

Kyouya laughed.

"Well, I guess we're on our own then," he said, giving Emi an amused smile. "Let's go."

Emi turned away from him.

"Who said I wanted to go with you?"

Kyouya smirked again. "Okay. I'll just leave you alone then. Bye."

Emi glared at his back as he walked away. Idiot. She turned around again and began walked toward the entrance. After handing in her ticket, she walked in and started for the Ferris wheel.

She sighed. She kind of wanted to go with Kyouya, but- Wait. Gross. Who the heck would want to walk around with a creepy geek like him? He was hot, but…seriously. He really was like a pedo or something. With those weird glasses, and that notebook in which he wrote down things about everyone he met. Pretty creepy, right? Emi shook her head…and almost bumped into a pole.

Where…was she? Emi looked around. A cotton candy stand…a booth filled with neon stuffed animals…an entrance to some rollercoaster… She was lost.

"Looking for something?"

A familiar voice sounded from behind her. Emi's heart gave a leap.

"Kyouya?"

"Hey, idiot."

Emi knew he was smirking before she even turned around. He did smirk a lot.

"Hey, stalker. Were…were you following me?" Emi said, feigning big-eyed confusion.

"Nah," Kyouya said, turning away. "Maybe you got so lost you ended up following me."

"Dream on." Emi flicked his head.

She walked away hurriedly. Kyouya almost laughed, but swallowed it and followed her. Emi stopped at the Ferris wheel, which, surprisingly, had a very short line. She was next in line when Kyouya stepped into line behind her. The Ferris wheel operator, a thin, goateed man, gestured Emi into a compartment. He eyed Kyouya.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked.

"No, wait- this-" Emi began.

"Well, get on, will you?" the operator said impatiently.

Kyouya stepped into the compartment, and the operator shut the door, ignoring Emi's protests of "Hey, wait. Wait, he's not-he's not my boyfr-! What the h*ll? He's not even my type, idiot goatee dude!"

Kyouya sat down.

"Hey, the wheel is starting," Kyouya stated mildly.

Emi looked at him distractedly. "Oh."

She sat down across from him, and the compartment lapsed into uncomfortable silence. Kyouya broke it.

"Why do you like guys so much? Do you _like _playing with people's feelings?" he asked suddenly.

"Why- why the heck are you asking this now?" Emi said, looking confused. "Don't you know everything?"

"Yes. That story about Souichirou that you told all your friends. I asked Ayu about it. But something doesn't seem right about your story."

"Why do you care? Wierdo. It's none of your business. And don't you think it's kinda creepy how you investigate everyone?" Emi asked, looking disgusted.

Kyouya ignored her. "No one would make such a big deal about being rejected for a mere crush." He looked at her. "It wasn't just a crush, right?"

As he stared at her with those probing eyes, Emi felt her tough exterior crumbling down. Only for a minute. But that was enough time for her to spill everything to him.

The bitterness that she'd pressed down for more than two years rose up. "He was my first love. We'd been d-dating for a year already, and w-we were childhood friends. I went to get my notebook, and he was there w-with his friends. I heard-" Emi swallowed, and a tear fell down her cheek. She brushed it away almost angrily. "I heard him say…um, the only reason he was dating me was because I was just a pretty face. That I had nothing inside my head. That I was stupid. That's why I vowed to be the smartest person in the school. To show him."

Emi's eyes turned cold again, and she pressed a tear-stained cheek against the window. She glared ferociously out the window, at nothing at all, as she cursed herself. She screwed her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see that stupid face of Kyouya's reflected in the window. Kyouya was silent.

Suddenly, the compartment jolted to a shuddering stop.

"It stopped," Emi heard herself say stupidly.

"Yeah," Kyouya said.

Emi felt a hand on her back. "Why…did you lie to your friends?"

She whirled around, with eyes that could kill. She slapped his hand away.

"Why do you have to know _everything_? What? You wanna know what kind of underwear I wear now? You know what you are? Friggin' annoying, that's what you are!" she yelled.

She glared straight into his dark eyes, chest heaving. Was it her imagination, or were his eyes…softening? Suddenly, she felt a large hand grab her wrist and pin her against the window. Kyouya's face was nearing hers. And suddenly…

She. Was. Kissing. Kyouya. Ootori.

* * *

><p>Exhilarated screams filled Hikaru's ears as the rollercoaster raced through loop after loop after loop. Izumi was squeezing the crap out of his arm and her screaming was the main contribution to the pain in his ears. The coaster slowed to a stop, and he stepped out, with Izumi shaking her hair out of her face.<p>

"So…" he began, grabbing her hand.

"So…" Izumi said, looking at him.

"So…I was wondering what you wanted for your birthday," he grinned.

"I don't need anything," she said, shaking her head. "Seriously."

"I'm a rich boy, remember? So tell me," he said, giving her a playful glare.

"Not telling."

They walked to a bench and sat down. Hikaru smirked.

"Fine. I'll just call Kaoru and tell him to ask Maiko," he said. "I bet she knows."

He slid open his phone and began dialing numbers.

"I'm putting it on speaker," Hikaru grinned at Izumi.

He held to phone to his ear, just in time to hear Kaoru's lovely greeting.

"What do you want, Hikaru?"

* * *

><p>Kaoru glared at the table he was sitting at. Maiko had gone off to get soda for them, and ended up talking with the soda guy. She had realized that he was some guy named Blake from their school, and told Kaoru Blake was going to have lunch with them. Blake and Maiko had just left to get burgers for all of them.<p>

God. It was so obvious Blake kinda liked Maiko. And then they were gonna start dating, and Kaoru would have missed out again. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"What do you want, Hikaru?" Kaoru snapped.

"Geez, little brother. Calm your man boobs, would you?" Hikaru laughed.

"Get to the point," Kaoru said, his mood going from bad to worse.

"Fine, fine. Okay. What do you think Izumi wants for her birthday?"

"How should I know?" Kaoru said bitterly. "Why do you even care if she likes the present you get her? I thought you said your relationship was just a game."

Suddenly, the phone went dead.

* * *

><p>"How should I know? Why do you even care if she likes the present you get her? I thought your relationship was just a game."<p>

Hikaru swore and dropped his phone.

"It…was a game?" he heard Izumi say, her voice deadly quiet. "Something for you to pass time with, so you wouldn't get bored or something?"

Dammit. Hikaru looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, Izumi. No, it's not like that," he pleaded. "Please, just listen. I can explain!"

"Fine," she said with a faked smile. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kick your sorry, sorry *ss right now."

"I _do _love you, I swear! It wasn't a game, I'm telling you!"

Izumi ripped her hand out of his and looked at him with eyes that could kill. "A _reason_."

"I love you! I love you because...because you're beautiful, you're fun, and amazing, and the _best _at playing pranks. And I love your grin when you've found somebody to blame something on..." He offered her a hesitant smile. "I love everything about you, even the things I'm not supposed to like. I told Kaoru it was a game so he wouldn't tease me. That's just the way I do things. Please. I'm begging you."

Hikaru looked at her, and saw violet eyes that were previously hard and dark start to soften. Maybe he had a chance. He just wanted a chance, _one _chance to win her back.

Izumi looked at him. "Hikaru...sorry, but, I can't- I can't believe you."

His heart plummeted. She gave him a sad smile as her eyes grew hard again.

"And the way I do things, everything ends with a bang."

She grabbed his phone off the ground and chucked it at his head as hard as she could.

He stood there like an effin' idiot, watching her run away. F*** it all. This wasn't supposed to happen. He grabbed his throbbing head and cursed himself and this whole stupid day.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I read the reviews for this chapter and tshirtartsniffer's review caught my eye. So, I rewrote the end of this chapter. :) Hope you guys like it! Heh. Wasn't this surprising? Hopefully. I bet most of you guys hate me now, huh? *flashes toothy smile* So, review, leave ideas on how this story should progress, or, if you hate this, leave a flamin' review. Oh yeah. I just wanted to say...WAIT! Prepare yourselves for the wisdom that is about to shoot out of my mouth!... Okay? Prepared? ...I'M WEARING A REALLY SHINY NECKLACE RIGHT NOW! It's really, really, <em>really <em>shiny. Like a unicorn. :D BYE! Review! **


	19. Funnel Cakes and Ferris Wheels Part 2

**HELLO PEOPLES! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME! I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY. THERE'S NO EXCUSE FOR LEAVING FOR A YEAR WITHOUT A WARNING, AND I'M SO SORRY I LEFT EVERYONE HANGING. I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN FORGIVE ME!**

**Tamaki: BUT, SHE'S BACCCCCCCKKK! WITH A NEW INSTALLMENT! **

**Kaoru: Boss, your voice. *cringes* It's so loud. And annoying. **

**Tamaki: LIKE, WOW, KAORU. I CANNOT, LIKE, BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT TO ME. **

**Kaoru: Well, I, like, totally did. So, like, whatever.**

**Me: Why are we talking like valley girls now?**

**Honey: *eyes wide* Oooh, a mystery.**

**Me: Alright... So this chapter is really short. Sorry. But I'm just trying to inch my way back into the story and get the feel of it again. So, yeah. I'm planning on having four parts to this amusement park thing. This is part 2.**

**Kyouya: OHSHC does not, and never will, belong to MMEF.**

**Kaoru: So, like, enjoy. Like, whatever. **

* * *

><p><em>Ouch.<em>

Something sharp and hard dug into her back. Emi shifted uncomfortably. There. Much better. She returned her attention to kissing Kyouya. God, he tasted just like she thought he would. Like mint and something undeniably... _Kyouya. Yum. _He pulled her closer to him, and she threaded her hands through his soft, black hair. She pressed herself even closer to him, and he did the same.

She smiled deliriously against his soft, soft lips. _Mmm. _He smelled nice, too. Like clean laundry and air and something masculine. Kyouya's tongue prodded gently at her lips, and she consented.

The kiss turned more passionate and wanting. Kyouya tugged softly on her lower lip with his teeth, and she kissed him harder. God, he was so, so _hot_. Emi untangled her hands from his now-tousled hair, and instead draped an arm around his neck, the other resting wantonly on his muscular chest.

Suddenly, the ferris wheel started up again with a stutter. Emi broke away from Kyouya, startled. What in the _world _was she doing? She stared at Kyouya's kiss-swollen lips and his mussed black hair, and immediately, she felt embarrassed.

Had she been...kissing Kyouya Ootori? Emi tumbled off Kyouya's lap in shock, and landed in a heap on the floor of the compartment. What had she been _doing_, making out with the guy who irritated her so much? Had she really _enjoyed _it?

She touched her flaming cheeks with shaking fingers.

"Kyouya," she managed to croak out. "What were...what were we doing?"

Emi stared up at the boy with his glasses missing and his white shirt rumpled. He looked back at her with impassive eyes.

"Sorry. It was a slip," Kyouya said brusquely. "It didn't mean anything, Emi."

His low voice made her feel weak at the knees. Strangely enough, she felt like just crying. She couldn't believe how much she'd wanted the kiss to mean _something_. Anything.

Why was it always like this? It was like this with Souichirou. He hadn't wanted her either. _Just another pretty face_.

She fought back the urge to cry. That was weak.

Emi hated herself for allowing herself to believe Kyouya wanted her. That was stupid.

She hated herself for letting down her her guard. _That _was pathetic.

"Maybe you should check up on Renge now," Emi said bitterly. "Sorry for taking up your time."

She couldn't help herself. That angry, wounded feeling was rising up, _fast_, and she was seconds away from bursting into tears.

Emi could only ask herself why. She didn't like him. She was probably just upset because it was a replay of Souichirou. Another guy that hadn't wanted her.

Yes. That was it. And just like that, her brain went into defense mode. Denial mode.

Kyouya wasn't hot. At all. He was ugly. Ugly, ugly, _ugly. _

He was a borderline stalker. Too creepy, too cold, too weird.

He tasted strange. Too much like toothpaste and chewing gum.

And he was a horrible kisser. He was the worst. Even her grandma's dead rooster could do better.

Emi could do much, much better.

But suddenly, Emi didn't want to deny anymore. There were no more pretenses, no more stumbling protests. She had kissed the stupid guy senseless, for crying out loud.

Kyouya was hot. The hottest guy she had ever seen. Those gorgeous eyes, and that _smile_. The one he gave her, the one that was half-smirk, half-mischievous-grin, the one that reached his eyes and made them shine in a way only Kyouya's could. And that _body_. It was enough to make a girl swoon.

And he wasn't a stalker. Not at all. He wasn't creepy, or weird. Perhaps a bit cold. But, he was mysterious, and Emi liked that.

Emi loved the way he tasted. She liked mint. It didn't taste like toothpaste or old gum. It was one hundred percent, plain Kyouya, and it made Emi want to kiss him even more.

And Kyouya was an amazing kisser. He was the best. He was gentle and passionate all the the same time, a kisser who left all the girls wanting more. Especially Emi. Emi wondered if he'd had a _lot _of practice before. She thought he did. No one was born a great kisser. But, then again, it was _Kyouya _she was talking about.

And Emi knew she couldn't do better. Kyouya was, in a word, perfect. Absolutely perfect, perfect, perfect.

And the truth was, Emi wanted Kyouya all to herself. The last thing she wanted him to do was leave her and check up on Renge. She liked him so much that it hurt. She liked him so much that this empty, aching feeling invaded her chest every time she thought of his wedding. She liked him so much that she couldn't get her thoughts straight around him. And she liked him so much that she felt like falling apart at the seams whenever she thought of his future with Renge.

"Kyouya, wait," she said, her voice wavering as he made to step out of the Ferris wheel. The ride was over. "Please."

And then, with a practiced smile that Emi knew tricked others into believing she was perfectly fine, she asked, "So, are we good? We're not going to be all awkward, are we?"

Kyouya looked at her. His glasses were back on and he looked as if nothing had happened. Like he had erased everything that had just happened. "Yes. We're good."

Emi pretended the kiss didn't matter to her. "Still friends?"

He offered her the smallest of smiles. "Still...friends."

He walked out, and she followed. Emi waited until he was out of sight, then allowed herself approximately five minutes of quiet sobbing.

* * *

><p>"So," Ayu began, staring down at her hands.<p>

"So," Mori said, just as awkwardly.

"I'msorryforbeingstupidandI'msorryforstartingthatargument," Ayu rambled, the words tumbling out of her mouth. She stopped to take a breath. "AndI'msorrythatIsaidAikowascuter. They'rebothjustascute. Sorry."

Mori looked at her in that inqusitive way he had. "What just happened?"

In reality, Ayu didn't really know. She didn't like him, but she could see how much he cared for Honey. And she respected him for it. It was kinda cute.

"I just, I didn't, um, I didn't want us to keep hating each other. So. Um. Yeah." Ayu offered him a tentative grin. "Especially, since we're going to be around each other a lot."

He nodded sagely. "Right."

She nodded back. "Right. We're...we're good?"

Mori gave her the most genuine smile she had seen in days. A rare sight. "We're good."

* * *

><p><strong>WOAAHHH. SO. Big difference between MoriAyu relationship and EmiKyouya relationship. Sorry I didn't give you guys a MoriAyu kiss, but I just felt like that was moving too quickly. But keep in mind, there are still two more parts to the amusement park.<strong>

**So, how did I do? Was this chapter okay? Sorry that it was really short. Next chappies will be a LOT longer.**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW. IF YA DO, HONEY WILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL CAKE. Chocolate or vanilla? :3**


End file.
